Sora Cum Laude
by CalKJ
Summary: After failing his Mark of Mastery Exam, Sora ventures to the Realm of Sleep to train himself. It is there that he is met by a mysterious man who grants him ultimate power under one condition: re-complete the x-blade. The only question is how? Perhaps following his heart will provide the answers. "Trust me Sora. You won't regret it."
1. Sora’s New Groove

**Chapter 1: Sora's New Groove**

"Hey…"

Seeing the gathering of his trusty Dream Eaters set his mind at ease. He needed this. He did just fail a pretty important test, after all.

"Thanks. You're the best."

After giving up a little TLC to his favorite Meow Wows, Kooma Pandas, Halbirds, etc., Sora noticed the gathering of Dream Eaters began disappearing in quick poofs, one by one. Confused, he said, "Hey, wait! Was it something I said?"

"Nope, kiddo, you're fine," said a voice unknown to him.

"Who's there?" Sora called out, taking a defensive stance.

After the last Dream Eater vanished from existence, Sora noticed a man in a black coat approaching from the first district's giant double doors. Summoning his Kingdom Key, he barked, "Here we go again!"

"Hey, now! I'm not a hostile," said the man in the coat. "In fact, I came here looking for a quick chitchat. With you."

Sora didn't like being unable to see people's faces. "Then what's with the hood?"

"What can I say? My face is a total secret."

Puzzled, Sora asked, "Okay…can you tell me who you are?"

The mysterious man stopped five meters in front of Sora. Chuckling, he said before taking a sip from his Starbucks coffee cup, "Why don't you just call me…Kingdom Hearts."

Sora cocked his eyebrow, squinting as he said, "Really, 'cuz the name on that cup says, 'Master of Masters'."

Apparently foiled, the Master of Masters cursed, "Ah, for cryin' out loud…. Fine I'm the Master of Masters, and I came looking for you because I have a favor to ask…"

Relaxing a bit, Sora dismissed, "Sorry, but I'm on a really tight schedule." And with that, Sora continued his business.

Catching up to Sora, the Master of Masters articulated his proposal, "Look, I know you're looking for the power of waking! I see it in you—and I can harness it!"

Sora stopped midway up the stairs. "How did you know I was looking for the power of waking?"

The Master of Masters replied, "Those two loudmouths, Yen Sid and Mickey, have really loud mouths. Ever since you left the tower, they've been prattling on about how you failed your exam. And what irks me is the fact that it's _their_ fault you failed in the first place. I mean, think about it…" The Master of Masters went on, "It was their idea to send you into this world of dreams, and behold, it was rigged to trap you."

Bothered by all this logic, Sora reasoned, "If you're trying to say they plotted against me, don't waste your breath. It was Xehanort and his flunkies who messed with everything."

"True, but even you deserve a little quality control when it comes to these tests."

Pausing in thought, Sora then asked, "Just what is it that you want?"

"To test you, Sora. To grant you the power sleeping within. All you've got to do is one thing for me…"

The Master of Masters held out his hand, summoning forth the almighty ꭓ-blade, but it was incomplete, missing pieces and faded in color.

"Recomplete this ꭓ-blade, I will let you wield its power."

Seeing it with his own eyes, Sora recalled what Yen Sid discussed about this devastating weapon, "The ꭓ-blade…? Isn't this supposed to unlock Kingdom Hearts?"

"Ding-ding-ding!" chanted the Master of Masters. "You're right—it's supposed to do just that, but look at how incomplete it is. This thing couldn't unlock a barn door in its current condition. That's why I need you to find a way to recomplete it."

Shaking his head, Sora rejected the proposal, "That's too much power. I don't want it."

"Really, Sora? With a weapon like this on your side, you and the other six lights will actually stand a chance against Xehanort. Then, when you're done with him, you can give it back to me. C'mon, Sora. This is true power, something you desperately need right now."

His Keyblade felt heavy in his grip. Due to the events of his exam, his body had been feeling weaker than usual. "I did lose a lot of power."

"That you did, and it's time you reclaimed what rightfully belongs to you. How else are you gonna defeat Xehanort and his goons? This is your chance, Sora!"

"There's gotta be another way!" Sora was becoming severely tempted, especially after the Master of Masters said:

"I'll be with you every step of the way. To recomplete the weapon, efforts on both our parts will be needed. And once it's finally in tip top condition, the power to vanquish Xehanort will be given to you. So whaddya say?"

"Master Yen Sid will want to know about this," said Sora, shiftily looking off to the side.

"Yen Sid? You think Yen Sid's opinion makes the world go round, don't you?"

"Well, he is a master…"

"Yeah, but I'm the Master of Masters. Yen Sid and that mouse king, they answer to me. Tell me something, can you feel darkness coming from me? Or maybe you're like Riku. Can you smell any darkness?"

"No, not really." Sora didn't drop his guard. "But you could be tricking me. Why do you need my help?"

"We need both each other's help, Sora. Look, I peeped the results of your exam, and I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed." The Master of Masters held up an index finger. "Not in your performance, but in Yen Sid's governance of the exam. You're the Keyblade's chosen one, and he picks Riku? Put it this way. I wouldn't trust this power to anyone but you, Sora. Now, will you please take the ꭓ-blade and help me restore its power?"

Sora chuckled. "I can't believe you're saying 'please.' Must be really desperate."

"You have no idea, kid. Once it's been recompleted, I'll take it back but leave you with the power of waking, thus making you a Keyblade Master in old Yen Sid's eyes."

The brown-haired boy shook his head. "You're wrong if you think the exam got to me. I'm happy for Riku, plus I'm determined to gain back my power. But I'm not about to trust someone who's got the ꭓ-blade!"

The Master of Masters sighed. "That's a fair point. Anyone wielding this thing's got to be dangerous." He sighed again. "Forgive me, Sora, but I need this from you."

The Master of Masters held the ꭓ-blade high above his head. It began shimmering in Traverse Town's night air, causing deep trepidation in Sora's heart.

"What are you—?" was all the boy could utter before a great light overtook his body.

The Master of Masters began disappearing from where he stood. He said, "Trust me, Sora. You won't regret it."

Sora began floating in place, spreading his arms and legs involuntarily. His face scrunched up as bright lights blinded his vision, also feeling his hair and clothing tussled by an unseen zephyr.

When the lightshow finished, Sora dropped back down on the stairs of Traverse Town's first district, feeling slightly bulkier than usual. Looking at his hands, his eyes trailed downward to see bulging forearm muscles, along with larger biceps. Right then and there, he'd just noticed his locks of spiky hair had grown longer, covering most of his face.

Moving some spiky locks behind his ear, Sora uttered in a slightly deeper voice, "What in the…?"

"_Well, well, well! Look at you!"_ said the Master of Masters' voice. _"Someone just got a little bit older."_

Sora went over to the door's window of the Accessory Shop, taking in his slightly altered appearance. His face was a bit longer, his body more defined, and even his hairstyle more exaggerated. Turning back around, Sora had to try something. Making a motion to summon his Keyblade, he gasped at the arrival of the ꭓ-blade in his hand.

"Whoa…"

"_Take it all in now, Sora. We've got work to do!"_

"Right. So how do I recomplete this thing?"

"_Beats me."_

Sora nearly fell over backwards. "You don't know?!"

"_Hey, I've never done this sort of thing before. I was hoping we'd find out together."_

"Ugh. Where are you, anyway?"

"_I'm in your heart. Let me know if my voice is too loud. I can always turn it down."_

"Never mind that. I don't even know where to start!"

The Master of Masters gave his analysis, _"The ꭓ-blade is made up of twenty different parts, right? Thirteen dark and seven light. I've already tried breaking it down to see which pieces are lacking, and believe me, it's all there. What I did find out is that there are seven levels to recompleting it. Right now, the ꭓ-blade is at level one."_

Sora shrugged. "Well. I know one way to level up."

* * *

**-X-**

Sora was laying the smack down on some enemies in the second district. The Nightmares there were pretty strong but no match for the ꭓ-blade. After cutting down the last Nightmare, Sora wiped sweat from brow and said, "I can get used to this!"

"_Slow it down. The ꭓ-blade's power is unchanged. We must be doing it wrong."_

"Maybe we just need to find a stronger enemy?" Sora suggested.

"_My thoughts exactly. We should look for Chernabog."_

"Cherna-who?"

"_The big devil guy you fought in your first adventure. He's strong enough to truly test the ꭓ-blade."_

"Okay. Which way is he?"

Suddenly, a white portal opened before Sora.

"_Through there."_

* * *

**-X-**

Chernabog was literally in the middle of sprucing up his volcano house when adult Sora showed up, brandishing his newly acquired weapon with little to no mercy in his eyes. In response, Chernabog spread his wings and roared into the heavens.

"I remember you," said Sora fiercely. "I hope you're ready!"

Riding the wind, Sora flew forward and slashed for the devil's face; anticipating this attack, Chernabog blocked it with his claws, countering with more wild claw swipes. Narrowly avoiding getting torn to ribbons, Sora dodged and closed in on Chernabog's face again, this time scoring a hit on the giant's cheekbone. Dark smoke sprayed from the wound, angering the winged demon.

Sora then blocked three more claw swipes, then taking cover as Chernabog surrounded himself with a column of flames. Returning to the fight, Sora sliced upward along the demon's chest, exposing more dark smoke. Raising his weapon high into the air, the adult hero summoned a meteor from the heavens, raining it down upon the demon's head.

With Chernabog effectively stunned, Sora readied his ꭓ-blade and dashed forward, slicing straight through the giant's chest. Chernabog's very form began deteriorating into endless smoke, letting Sora know the battle was over.

With a thumbs up, Sora asked, "How was that?"

"_Negative,"_ said the Master's voice. _"ꭓ-blade's no closer to completion."_

"So, I just defeated him for nothing?" Sora was in awe.

"_He'll be back next Tuesday. Sheesh, I wasn't expecting this to take so long…"_

"Well, don't blame me! You should've had a plan before dragging me into this!"

"_Point taken. You know, we Keyblade wielders used to have a saying: 'May your heart be your guiding key.' Maybe we should let our hearts decide our next move?"_

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Sora, a little unsure of himself. Holding out his ꭓ-blade, he summoned another portal that led to Kingdom Hearts knows where. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

**-X-**

"Summoning Keyblades is like summoning magic. One must have poise and total dominance of the dark arts…"

Merlin's spiel about summoning Keyblades was beginning to irk Kairi and Lea, both of whom hadn't been able to call forth their weapons all day.

"I thought it was all in the flick of the wrist!" Lea complained, flicking his arm sillily..

"No, no, no—you must be deliberate! You're summoning a Keyblade, not slapping a turkey's bottom!"

"Geez," Kairi moaned, actually working up a sweat. "Isn't there some sort of shortcut to doing this?"

"Absolutely not. Well, maybe. I'm not sure, really."

Suddenly, Sora's portal opened, revealing the fully-grown man with the ꭓ-blade in his hand. In his deeper voice, Sora said, "Whoa, where am I? Is that you, Kairi?"

"Who—who are you?" said Kairi, backing away slowly.

Drawing his trusty chakrams, Lea barked, "Whoever you are, get lost! We're training, here!"

Startled, Merlin inquired, "How on earth did you get here? This place is sealed away by magic."

Recognizing Sora's clothes and blue eyes, Kairi said, "Wait a minute…Sora?"

Surprised, Sora asked, "Do I really look that different?"

"What happened to you?" Kairi asked.

"No way that's Sora," said Lea, eyeballing the grown man standing across from him.

The enchanted forest they were training in was indeed sealed by magic, but it apparently didn't apply to Sora's portals. Confused by all this, Merlin asked, "Sora, do you care to explain yourself?"

Taking one step closer, Kairi looked him up and down, face turning slightly red. "Did you…did you get older?"

Thinking of one possibility, Merlin inquired, "Oh, dear. Was this some side-effect of my magic?"

"No, you didn't do this, Merlin. You see, there was this guy who had the ꭓ-blade. He offered it to me in exchange for a favor. And somehow, taking it turned me into a grown man."

Lea smirked. "Well, who would've known. Sora's almost as cool-looking as me, now."

"Hey, I resent that…"

Merlin pressed on, "Wait, what was this favor he asked of you?"

Holding out the incomplete ꭓ-blade, Sora explained, "He wants this to be whole again. Once I've done that for him, he says he can restore my lost power."

Lea said, "Great. So, how do you do it?"

Shaking his head, Sora admitted, "We don't know yet. But when I followed my heart, it took me here for some reason."

Kairi piped up. "First thing's first. You need a new outfit."

Indeed, Sora's drive uniform was a bit small on him. Chuckling, he asked, "Think I should pay the fairies a visit?"

Merlin said, "Nonsense! I can have you draped in new apparel with a flick of the wrist!"

"Really, you don't have to do—"

It was far too late to protest; Merlin had already targeted Sora's clothing with a new outfit spell that transformed his clothes into a wizard robe.

"Uh…" Sora wasn't feeling the new look. "Do ya have anything less wizardy?"

"Hm, I suppose something else will do. How about this?"

Merlin zapped Sora's outfit with another burst of magic, this time giving him an outfit reminiscent of Xehanort's look.

"Now, I look like the bad guys," said an unamused Sora.

"Fine." With another zap, Merlin finally changed Sora's outfit into something becoming of a Keyblade hero.

Retaining the same black, yellow, blue, and red color scheme of his drive uniform, Sora's outfit consisted of black and yellow shoes, black and blue long pants, and a long black coat with the sleeves rolled up. His chiseled chest was exposed, overlapped by crisscrossing straps affixed to either side of his jacket. Aside from the color scheme, his crown necklace and gloves were the only pieces inherited from his original outfit.

"Not bad," Lea gave his props.

"I've really outdone myself," Merlin patted himself on the back.

Meanwhile, Kairi's face was only turning redder and redder.

Oblivious, Sora said, "Thanks for the new threads, Merlin. But I still need to figure out how to recomplete the ꭓ-blade."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that, Sora," said Merlin. "Now if you don't mind, I have students to train."

Lea bemoaned, "Oh, give us a break! We've been at it for hours—or minutes? Who knows how time moves in this friggin' place."

"Oh, I suppose a quick break is in order. Kairi, Lea—how about some tea?"

"Now, we're talkin'," said Lea.

Merlin guided them, "Back to the cottage, it is!"

Nodding, Sora said, "I'll leave you guys to it."

"Wait…" Kairi said that. Ever since Sora showed up, she'd been unable to avert her gaze. Without a moment's hesitation, she declared, "I wanna talk with Sora. About the exam. You two go on ahead."

Beaming, Merlin replied, "Suit yourself, but try not to let the tea get cold."

Winking, Lea said, "Yeah, Kairi, don't let the tea get cold."

Blushing deeper, Kairi turned back to Sora and said, "Let's walk."

"Sure thing," said Sora.

* * *

**-X-**

"I heard about what Xehanort did to make you fail your exam. I feel so bad."

"Don't feel that way—at least Riku passed."

"Right, Riku…"

They'd been walking and talking through the forest, side-by-side. That's when Kairi stepped out in front of Sora, giggling in face as she said, "What am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?" asked a puzzled Sora.

"You and Riku were supposed to become Keyblade Masters together. Now, you're lagging behind with the rest of us."

"Sheesh, you don't have to rub it in!" said Sora with a laugh.

Then, Kairi put her hands on her hips and stated, "You need to be taught a hard lesson."

Sora felt himself admiring Kairi's pose. The teenaged girl always knew how to flaunt her curves. In that moment, he felt the need to do something more. Taking her by the hand, he replied, "You're the one that needs lessons."

Squeezing Sora's hand, she whispered, "I know more than you think."

Sora decided to spin Kairi around, and thus, they started slow dancing, laughing, and having a good time. With her arms around his neck, Kairi blissfully embraced her dance partner, unwittingly pressing her pelvis against his.

In response, Sora grew aroused, and, with minds of their own, his hands began venturing south. Kairi took one of her hands to his bare chest, feeling every striation. That's when their noses brushed against each other.

Behold, Sora went in for the kiss, and it was returned warmly. They kissed again, this time, deeper with endless affection. Sora cupped her modest butt with both hands, holding her taut body tight against his own. As they continued to make out like the amorous teenagers they were, Sora felt his manhood taking up more and more real estate.

Apparently, Kairi felt this phenomenon occurring in Sora's pants as well, for she gasped slowly, "Oh, wow…"

Realizing what he was doing, Sora pulled away. "Kairi—I'm sorry! I just—I don't know what came over me."

But Kairi wasn't having any of it. "I didn't say stop."

For whatever reason, Sora's heart burned upon hearing those words. Taking her around the waist again, he shared another intimate kiss, this time, utilizing his tongue. Kairi wrapped one leg around him, and it was then that Sora noticed the abundance of moisture between the girl's legs. Kairi was soaking wet through her panties.

She reached down for his manhood, feeling it out through the fabric's thin lining. Briefly looking over her shoulder, Kairi spotted something in the distance and directed her lover, "Over there. Follow me."

Both lovers ventured over to a waterfall, where Kairi stopped and sat on a boulder. A little short of breath, Sora simply stopped and stared as Kairi began undressing.

Unzipping her pink dress, she exposed her white undergarments, also removing her shoes. And so, she sat there, giving Sora the most salacious look possible.

Sora returned the facial expression with one of his own. He crossed his arms and said nothing, waiting for Kairi to take off more clothes. She, however, had other plans.

Standing up in just her white panties and blouse, she saunters over to Sora, delivering kisses to his exposed chest. Sora finally got the picture; undressing himself, he removed his long black overcoat and gloves, standing shirtless before his redhaired lover.

Kairi ran her hands over Sora's developed muscle structure, feeling his abs, pecs, and obliques while kissing one of his nipples. Without warning, Kairi took one of Sora's hands and invited it into her wet panties, letting him caress her feminine opening.

Sora felt vaginal juice collect along his fingertips; locating that special orifice, Sora plunged two fingers inward, listening to nothing but her sweet cries of joy and the adjacent waterfall. With his other hand, he reached up her blouse and began massaging one of her swells. Effectively multitasking, he watched in bliss as Kairi's eyes rolled back.

Unable to control herself, Kairi found her hands unbuckling Sora's pants. After sliding his black trousers downward, Kairi's eyes lit up at the sight of his penis hanging in the breeze, and she immediately went to work with it.

She got down on her knees. Taking Sora's swollen member in one hand, she rubbed it against her face a few times before inhaling into it, then kissing it. Finally, she took it against her tongue, closing her mouth around the tip. Moving her head up and down, Kairi made sure to slick every inch of Sora's throbbing member.

After Sora got his fair share of oral pleasure, he got a bright idea. Locating a cavernous area right next to the waterfall, he took Kairi in his arms and carried her up to that point. There, the ground was slippery but flat enough to lay on. Before getting down to serious business, Sora removed his shoes and trousers, watching closely as Kairi removed her blouse and panties. Finally freed from his clothing, Sora allowed his nude lover to lay on top of him; he planted kisses on her neck as she did the same to him. Once again feeling her butt, Sora couldn't help but admire the soft muscle tissue that made up her exquisite derriere.

However, just as he was about to guide himself inward, Kairi made an executive decision to initiate a sixty-nine position. Now laying on Sora with her face to his cock and her ass to his face, she began another round of fellatio while Sora performed cunnilingus for the first time. He immediately fell in love with her taste, sacrificing oxygen to deliver the pleasure.

Both teens began moaning in ecstasy, the sound of the waterfall accompanying their cries. Sora's tongue proved he could perform well under pressure; Kairi's hips bucked from the nonstop prodding. In response, she cupped his scrotum and began intensely stroking the shaft of his manhood while concentrating her mouth on his tip.

Due to this high volume of oral stimulation, Sora had to pause and focus on the sound of the waterfall. He wanted her now more than ever; grabbing her by the breasts, he propped her to an upright position and sat her down on his face. Now tonguing deeper than ever before, Sora listened to Kairi scream in sweet agony. With her bare feet planted on the slippery ground, she began bouncing up and down on Sora's face, gasping and screaming louder and louder.

Unable to believe he was capable of dishing out so much pleasure, Sora simply wished this would last forever. After all, he had yet to round home plate.

"Omigod, Sora!"

Making a feast out of her pink matter, Sora stroked his cock a few times, something Kairi noticed. It was then that Kairi rose up from Sora's oxygen-deprived head, positioned her pussy over Sora's manhood, and invited him inside.

It was a slow intake; seeing as how Sora's penis was much bigger than a tongue and two fingers, they had to take it slow here. Kairi found herself on the brink of tears as most of Sora's hardened cock went in. She chose to be on top, so she initiated the ride, bouncing slowly at first.

Just as their eyes met, neither Sora nor Kairi could believe this was a thing. They'd waited so long, and it was finally happening.

"You're beautiful."

The words came out of Sora's mouth on their own accord. Kairi kissed his lips, neck, and chest in response.

Both sweaty and naked in the waterfall's cave, they upped the pace of their sex, initiating sounds of skin-on-skin contact. Sora gripped her miniature midsection, forcing his cock deep inside her sweet walls. Kairi screamed again, but she didn't skip a beat.

However, Kairi was going to need a break soon. Letting Sora's member exit her opening, Kairi leaned back and played with her clit, breathing like a bitch in heat.

Sora smirked at her current condition, knowing he was about to put her through even more saccharine punishment. He got up and turned her around, putting her on all fours and spreading her legs. After pressing a deep arch in her back, he positioned his cock before her vagina and started hitting it doggie-style. Sora watched as he created ripples in the creamy skin of her booty, hellbent on making a tidal wave.

Kairi screamed louder than before, taking Sora's aggression like a champ. He continuously fucked her, briefly slowing it down to drive it in methodically. Kairi's back was so toned, he wondered if he should go harder and faster…

However, his thoughts were nullified as Kairi began fucking him back with newfound strength. Here, their skin-on-skin contact resonated throughout the small cavern, almost completely overshadowing the waterfall.

Now it was Sora's turn to take a break; leaning forward, he lightly fell overtop Kairi's back, gripping her breasts once again. Planting kisses on her ear, he didn't know he could be so in love with someone's body like this.

That's when Kairi turned around to lay on her back, begging him to hit missionary. Sora obliged, sprawling over Kairi's naked body to rub his tip against the base of her clit, caressing it for its abundant juices. And so, he plunged inside, utilizing the force of a Keyblade Master to love her until her eyes rolled back.

"Oh, Sora…"

Ignoring his aching muscles, he fucked her like his life was on the line. Speaking of lines, he could see that finish line coming, but crossing it now was not an option.

"I'm coming!" Kairi cried. "Don't stop!"

Whatever, she came a long time ago, but he wasn't concerned about that. About that finish line, though? It was coming whether he liked it or not.

"Oh—here it comes!"

Sora pulled out and immediately shot his load on Kairi's tits, even reaching her facial features.

"_AH! AH!_ Ah…"

Suddenly, light engulfed the area, and the ꭓ-blade showed itself; floating above their heads, the ꭓ-blade shined next to six other neon silhouettes of itself. One of the six silhouettes began glowing brighter than the rest, spinning around until merging with the real ꭓ-blade. After this phenomenon occurred, the ꭓ-blade changed in appearance. Instead of sporting rustic metal, the blade portion actually looked a lot cleaner than before.

"What the hell?" Sora uttered.

Still lying there with Sora's seed on her naked body, Kairi echoed, "What _was_ that?"

Gasping, Sora finally understood. "I get it now! To recomplete the ꭓ-blade, I've gotta…well, I just did it. The Master of Masters was telling me it comes in seven levels." Taking the ꭓ-blade in his hand, Sora surmised, "This must be level two."

"_Bingo!"_ said the Master of Masters' voice.

"Hey, where have you been this whole time?" Sora asked, definitely freaking out his nude partner, who definitely couldn't hear the Master's voice.

"_Sorry I had to leave! While you were getting all horned up with the princess, I noticed the Keyblade's power increasing at regular intervals. I didn't want to say anything, lest I ruin your chance. But lo and behold, having sex, or more specifically, achieving an orgasm, restored some of its power."_

"This is great! All I have to do is have sex with Kairi a few more times, and we're home free!"

"Uh, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"_Not so fast,"_ said the Master of Masters' disembodied voice. _"Kairi doesn't know this, but the ꭓ-blade just drew a ton of power from her. You won't be able to achieve the same effect until she gets her power back."_

"Aw, man," Sora seemed really bummed out about that. "How long is that gonna take?"

"Um, Sora?" Kairi asked again.

"_Hard to say. But chin up, kid! I did a lot of research while you were gettin' laid. You might've noticed Kairi was acutely attracted to your new body. That's because the ꭓ-blade actually gave you a Lust Aura, meaning girls are gonna be all over you."_

"So, how's that gonna help?" Sora asked.

"Dammit, Sora! What's the matter with you?!" Kairi suddenly shrieked.

"Oh, I'm talking to that guy who gave me the ꭓ-blade. He's inside my heart right now."

Deflating a bit, Kairi scoffed and said, "Of course, that's your answer."

The Master of Masters continued, _"Think about it, Sora. The ꭓ-blade gets more powerful when you have sex with girls. You have a Lust Aura, making girls attracted to you. All you have to do is find more women to sleep with!"_

"But…" Sora held a sheepish grin. "I kind of like having sex with Kairi."

While Kairi blushed, the Master said, _"Don't be foolish, Sora. True power knocks at your door, and you're worried about one girl? Hmph…maybe that's why the Keyblade chose you. Well, it's your choice. You can either wait for Kairi's power to return, or you can go on the prowl. I won't judge."_

"Hm…" Sora sat with his arms crossed.

Kairi kissed his neck. "Don't leave me hanging. What's happening, now?"

Sighing, Sora said, "We need to pay Naminé a visit."

"Um…what?" Kairi was incredulous.

"Naminé?" the Master repeated. "That might be difficult. She doesn't have a body, remember?"

"Right…" Sensing Kairi's rising confusion (mixed with a little fury), Sora addressed the situation, "The ꭓ-blade draws power from girls I have sex with. I'd do it with you again, but you've already lost too much power. So…"

"So, you have to find another girl," Kairi finished.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence, but only briefly.

"I'm going with you."

"Are you for real?" Sora asked.

"Someone's gotta make sure you get your power back." Kairi smiled. "Besides, I wanna see you talk to girls!"

Sora smiled back. "Sure thing, but you should know something…"

"_Oh, no! You're not gonna tell her about the Lust Aura, are you?"_ the Master of Masters suddenly interjected.

"What happens if I do?" Sora asked, much to Kairi's annoyance.

"_No clue. In fact, tell her! Let's see how she reacts!"_

Sora turned back to the princess. "Kairi…the reason we just had sex is because…it's hard to explain."

"Sora," Kairi said, taking his face in both hands. "We had sex because I love you. And nothing can change that."

Sora didn't know what to say to that. He thought about telling her the truth but couldn't bring himself to say it. His feelings for her were mutual, so much so that he said, "Kairi, you're the best."


	2. Pleasure Planet

**Chapter 2: Pleasure Planet**

"Hey, a lucky emblem!" said Olette, spotting a mickey-mouse emblem on a brick wall.

"No fair—I wanna find one!" Hayner complained.

"You snooze, you lose." After snapping a picture of the emblem, Olette proudly stated, "This oughta be enough for a free ribbon!"

While Hayner and Pence took their turns snapping pictures, Olette's whole body froze as she spotted someone standing by the tram. Without even thinking, she said, "Who is _that?"_

"Who're you talking about, Olette?" Pence asked, peering in the direction she was staring.

Hayner squinted. "Hey, isn't that Kairi? Who's she standing with?"

Indeed, Kairi was standing next to someone they couldn't recognize, and that person was undoubtedly whom Olette was gawking at. Said person suddenly noticed them staring at him, and he waved back with a smile.

Pence noted, "He kinda looks familiar."

"Yeah…" Olette uttered, feeling a warm sensation in her bosom.

"Oh, look, he's coming this way," said a less-than-enthused Hayner. "I wonder what he wants."

"Yeah…" Olette uttered again.

"Hey, guys!" said the adult man wearing a black coat. "Long time, no see."

Hayner addressed the situation, "Long time, no see? Do we know you?"

"Um…" Sora scratched his head, completely forgetting about his altered appearance.

Pence greeted awkwardly, "Um, what's up, Kairi? You have any idea who this guy is?"

Kairi giggled. "Don't be silly. This is Sora."

"SORA?!" all three yelled.

"Hey, guys," Sora greeted them again. "Oh, right. Um, well, I kinda got older. That's why you don't recognize me."

Pence asked, "But how?! People don't just get older in a few days!"

Kairi inserted, "It's a long story. We, uh, need to talk to Olette for a moment."

Scrunching up his face, Hayner said, "'Bout what?"

Sora and Kairi glanced at each other before the latter answered, "It's private."

Olette bit her bottom lip. Looking Sora up and down, she reddened a few shades as she said, "Okay."

Hayner scoffed. "Oh, c'mon, Olette! This guy might not even really be Sora! You can't tell me that you trust him!?"

Olette countered his protests, "If he's with Kairi, then he must be Sora. Besides, that's gotta be him. Spiky hair and all."

"Yeah, guys, it's me," Sora affirmed.

"Oh, yeah?" said Hayner, looking manic. "If you're the real Sora, then duel me! Right here, right now!"

"Uh…you sure you wanna do that?" asked a concerned Sora.

"Put up or shut up, freak!" Hayner was being unnecessarily aggressive. "Wait right here…" Hayner vaulted over to a trashcan, digging through it to extract a Struggle Bat. Brandishing it with pride, he let out a battle cry, "Time to struggle!"

Sora summoned his ꭓ-blade. "Have it your way, Hayner. But don't say I didn't warn you!"

Peeping Sora's ꭓ-blade, Hayner remarked, "That's a fancy lookin' sword you got there. It'll look good on my mantle!"

Pence rolled his eyes and said, "Hayner, you don't even _have_ a mantle."

"Just watch and learn!" And with that, the Twilight Town jumpstart charged forth, screaming like a banshee.

Sora blocked Hayner's strike whilst giving a look of pure annoyance. "I really don't wanna do this."

Dishing out more strikes, all of which were blocked, Hayner strained, "The real Sora knows how to fight! Show me what you can—!"

"Hyaa!" Sora cried, slashing horizontally.

The x-blade made contact with Hayner's bat, also forcing the teenager to fly backwards. Sora wasn't done; charging forward, he jumped and plunged the tip of his weapon into the ground adjacent to Hayner's head. With a sheepish smile, Sora asked, "Now do you believe it's me?"

"Holy crap…" Hayner stuttered, "I-I-I don't believe it! No way you're Sora!"

Kairi interjected, "Enough, already! Fighting isn't going to solve anything!"

Struggling to get back to his feet, Hayner said, "I can still fight…but we'll settle this later! I have to go get my potions!"

And so, it happened that Hayner got up and ran back home. Meanwhile, Pence calmly stated, "Well, that was anticlimactic. Just so you know, I wanted to run away as soon as Sora whipped out his crazy-looking sword. Where'd you get that anyway?"

Kairi answered, "It's best you don't ask."

Throwing up his hands, Pence said, "Whatever. You were saying you needed to talk to Olette?"

"Yeah," said Sora with a nod.

"Yeah…" Olette echoed.

* * *

**-X-**

"So, this Master of Masters guy gave you the ꭓ-blade?" Olette asked, hardly able to keep up with Sora's story. "And now, he wants you to power it up?"

"Exactly," said Sora. "Only thing is, there's a, uh…specific process to doing that."

"Well, what do you have to do?" Olette inquired.

"Uh, well…"

Kairi cut Sora off, "You'll find out. Say, isn't the Usual Spot around here somewhere?"

Olette nodded. "Yeah, it's just up ahead."

Sora, Kairi, and Olette ventured down the alleyway, meeting up at the hideout enclosed by a burgundy cloth. After entering it, Sora said, "Oh, not again."

Sora was yet again face-to-face with Hayner, who was rummaging around for potions. Noticing someone was missing, he fretted, "Oh, God—where's Pence?!"

"Relax, he went to go get ice cream," Sora informed. "And I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other again.

Almost like she already knew, Olette proposed, "Hayner, why don't you join Pence? I'm sure he's lonely eating ice cream by himself."

"Dammit…" Hayner shook his fist. "This isn't over!"

The teen left without another word, and Sora got down to business.

"Olette—I need your power. It's the only way to strengthen the ꭓ-blade."

"Sure, anything," said Olette, not entirely sure of what she was signing up for. "How do I do it?"

That's when Kairi came over to massage Olette's shoulders. Whispering in the girl's ear, Kairi purred, "You let us handle that part."

Behold, Kairi began kissing Olette's ear, causing the girl to gasp. Unable to resist, Olette asked nervously, "What's going on?"

Sora walked up in front of her, stating, "Olette…you look gorgeous."

"Are you gonna…?"

Kairi said again, "I told you…. You let us handle this."

Sora leaned in close, lightly kissing her on the lips. At the same time, Kairi began massaging Olette's breasts over her shirt, causing her to moan.

The princess continued to kiss her ear, even casually biting it. Then, Sora placed both of his hands on the girl's hips, kissing her deeply. Effectively sandwiched between Sora and Kairi, Olette let her eyes roll back.

Kairi reached into her captivated subject's pants, feeling her way past her panties. That was when she started playing around with Olette's dampened sex. As an involuntary response, Olette pulled down Sora's coat, leaving him shirtless.

Meanwhile, Kairi pressed her body against Olette's butt, gyrating her hips to the symphony of hormones playing in her head. She reached up the girl's shirt, massaging her swells from behind. With her other hand, she chose to submerge one finger into Olette's tight opening.

Sora dotted Olette's neck with sensual kisses, feeling the heat rising between all three of them. He felt Olette run her hands along his abdominals, noting the look of appreciation on her visage. Returning to kissing her O-shaped mouth, Sora began copping feels on her shapely derriere.

Then, Olette wrapped one leg around Sora's waistline, pushing his pelvis closer to hers. There, she could feel Sora practically popping out of his pants; together, they stimulated each other through means of dry-humping, something Kairi's fingering-hand could definitely feel.

And so, Kairi chose to get undressed right then and there, Olette following suit soon after. Sora watched as his two girls slid off their clothing, admiring every curve; Kairi unzipped her pink dress and pulled off her white blouse and panties. Olette started with her shoes, yanking them off and then moving on to her black tank-top. After she slid off her plaid pants, she couldn't help but stroke her clitoris under her panties.

Sora showed his approval through biting his bottom lip; he guided his pants downward, revealing his swollen member. Kairi was the first to drop to her knees, taking him by the shaft and licking it like a lollipop. Olette soon followed, moving in to deliver some oral pleasure.

With both girls licking on his forbidden fruit, Sora grasped both their heads and pushed them closer; in response, the two naked vixens began sucking his cock on either side, Kairi with the tip and Olette at the base. The heat in Sora's member caused his glutes to flex, begging him to start the copulation.

That's when Kairi gave up her position and went back to massaging Olette, rubbing the girl's clit and tits. All the while, Olette kept sucking Sora off with the force of a raging succubus.

Standing there with a feeling of royalty, Sora leaned his head back and mentally freed himself. Olette's head moved back and forth along the teenager-turned-adult's schlong, then focusing on just the tip. With it in her mouth, Olette moved her head side to side, causing Sora's dick to do the same.

She went back to deepthroating, balancing the throbbing member against her uvula. Luckily, she had her gag reflex under control, so she emitted wet sounds from her throat.

Sora humped inward, practically fornicating with the girl's oral cavity. Unbeknownst to him, Kairi stroked Olette's vagina over and over again, now dipping two fingers in.

Olette moaned, _"Oh!"_

She stood up and removed her panties, ready for Sora to go deep inside. Holding his hand, she directed him over to the Usual Spot's couch, Kairi in close tow. Giving Sora a rough push, she made him sit down, also pulling off the rest of his pants and shoes.

So then, Olette climbed on top of him, taking his cock in one hand to massage her wet pussy with it. Soon after, Kairi climbed onto the couch and mounted Sora's face, leaving him no choice but to stick his tongue inside her wet opening. There, he French-kissed her honeypot, tickling his nose against her blazing red pubic hair.

All the while, Olette was having a hard time forcing Sora's erect penis inside her. She was entirely too tight, something Kairi noticed.

Proving she had the prowess of a contortionist, Kairi turned her butt on Sora's face, bent downward with an arch in her back, and started eating Olette out, all while Sora continued eating _her_ out. Kairi went deep with her tongue, spelling the alphabet like a pro. Olette cried out in pure joy.

Kairi sat upward on Sora's abdominals, riding him in the reverse position. Helping Olette out, she grasped Sora's manhood and pushed it forward in the girl's sweet walls. Slowly but surely, he went in, and it was a tight fit. Olette started the bounce; Kairi simply rubbed her pussy along Sora's abs, taking the opportunity to make out with Olette while they were face-to-face.

Through all the moaning and smooching, Sora could hear the sound of the train going by. Somehow, this caused his women to get louder.

Rubbing her breasts against Olette's, Kairi whispered with a dangerous edge, "You like fucking my Sora?"

Nodding with a stupid smile, Olette kept bouncing as she said, "Uh-huh!"

"I like watching you fuck him," Kairi chanted. "You're so hot…"

"Look who's talking," Olette replied, delivering on another make-out session.

Sora rubbed Kairi's clit and breast from behind, causing more of her juices to deposit along his abdominals. Provided with a beyond-decent view of Kairi's ass, Sora laid out more kisses along her taut back.

Meanwhile, Olette was having a blast riding the Keyblade wielder's dick, rising up to let it fall out. Grabbing hold, she affectionately rubbed it between her pussy-lips, gasping from the ensuing climax.

Kairi joined Olette; now, both girls were caressing Sora between their love buttons, trapping his hard cock like a beast in a cage.

Sora was loving every second of it; with a burning passion, he lightly bit into Kairi's flesh, causing her to squeal. He continued rubbing her breasts until Olette took in his manhood once more; now, she was riding him like a true cowgirl.

That was when the Master of Masters' voice came to Sora's head, saying, _"Hey, kid. You come yet?"_

Sora didn't answer.

"_I'll take that as a no. So, while you've been hitting it and _not_ quitting it, I've been observing Olette's power, and it is _nothing_ compared to Kairi's."_ While Sora remained unresponsive, the Master went on, _"Right, gettin' laid. So, that means Olette's power won't be enough to level up the ꭓ-blade once you, you know…"_

Sora scratched his chin in thought, and then said, "Oh, well."

"Huh?" Kairi asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I'll tell ya later."

Olette piped up, "Sora. Give it to me from behind!"

Sora obliged; Kairi climbed off him and allowed the positions to change. With Olette bent over on the couch, Sora re-inserted himself and went to town. Olette was still way too tight to give it his all, otherwise he'd come all over the place.

Kairi took some initiative, climbing on top of Olette. Positioning her ass right above Olette's, she humped and rubbed her whole body against hers, making sure to keep her wet cooch and tender breasts as closely pressed against Olette as possible.

Seeing double, Sora paused to take in the sight of two shapely booties bobbing up and down before him. He made it his mission to stroke long and deep. Then, without warning, he pulled out of Olette and put it right inside Kairi, making sure to target the correct opening. Taking it back out, he rubbed his cock between both sets of sopping wet asses.

However, performing this action caused a tingling sensation in his manberries, and he felt it coming shortly after.

"Oh shit, I'm coming!" was all Sora could say. Oh, and then he said, _"AH! AH!_ Ah…"

Behold, he clenched his cheeks and shot more Sora-juice on both Kairi's and Olette's asses, bathing them both in a moderate amount of ejaculation.

"Oh, Sora," Olette cooed.

Meanwhile, Kairi was confused, asking, "Wait a minute—what about the ꭓ-blade? Why didn't it power up?"

"That's what I was gonna tell you earlier," Sora stated. "Olette doesn't have the same power as you, so we're gonna need to, uh…"

"Need to do what? What's wrong with my power?" Olette asked anxiously.

Sora explained, "It's not enough to level up the ꭓ-blade. We need to find another girl."

Kairi climbed off of Olette, shooting Sora a look of disapproval. "And you waited 'til now to tell us?"

Sora leaned his head on his fist, shooting back an embarrassed smile as he said, "What? Don't tell me you're getting jealous? Wait—ow!"

Kairi had knocked him over the head. She replied, "No, I'm not getting jealous. I'm just worried about your penis, is all. I mean, busting all these nuts can't be too healthy for you, can it?"

"Actually," Olette interjected, "studies show that having sex more often can lead to healthier lifestyles, including dieting and exercise. Or maybe that was just for monogamous relationships?"

"Well, whatever the studies show, we've gotta power up the ꭓ-blade to defeat Xehanort. So whaddya say? Wanna help me get laid again?"

Olette stood up, covering her boobs and cooch. Excitedly, she said, "Let's do it, Sora! But first…we should probably take a shower."

* * *

**-X-**

Using the shower at Olette's house, all three of them bathed in the confined porcelain space. Her parents weren't home, so they couldn't help it; they started having sex again. It was Kairi's turn to be in the middle. While Olette furiously made out with Kairi, Sora was giving the princess back-shots in a slow rhythm, also rubbing her pussy from behind.

As Sora bit into Kairi's neck, he noticed something changing in him. Long gone were the thoughts of his failed Mark of Mastery exam. Now all he could think about was plowing hot chicks…you know, so he could power up the ꭓ-blade.

The Master of Masters was right; he didn't regret a thing.

As they finished their group shower, Olette handed Sora and Kairi towels to dry off with, but Kairi simply used it for her hair, letting her nakedness roam free. They entered the hallway, where the princess did a quick three-sixty spin to show off her curves. She asked, "So, where to next, Sora?"

Going into thinking mode, Sora pondered out loud, "Hm…I remember this other girl from the Realm of Sleep. She looked just like you and Naminé, except with black hair. But…I don't know if we can reach her. She's got the same problem as Roxas and Naminé, meaning she doesn't have a body yet." Sora suddenly thought of someone. "Hey, how about Tifa, Cloud's friend? She's bound to have all kinds of power!"

"Tifa?" Kairi repeated. Shrugging, she said, "I don't know Tifa."

"Well, that's the best part about you, Kairi. You make friends easily." Turning his attention to Olette, he asked, "Did you wanna come with us?"

Giggling whilst toweling her body down, Olette replied, "Sora, wording…and sure! I'll go."

"Good." Suddenly, a memory of Donald Duck's voice rang in Sora's head, screeching, _"Meddling!"_

Shaking his head free of the duck mage's voice, Sora continued, "All right, to Radiant Garden!"

Kairi suggested, "Hey, let's take your Gummi Ship out for a spin."

* * *

**-X-**

After flying straight to Radiant Garden, because traveling through a portal would be too pretentious, Sora, Kairi and Olette touched down and hopped out the Gummi whip. Olette was impressed with the change of scenery, to say the least. It wasn't often she went to other worlds, save for that school field trip to Shibuya a few years back.

Entering the town square, Sora thought out loud, "I guess the first place we should check is Merlin's house."

"Lead the way!" Olette responded in a bubbly tone.

However, Kairi noticed something in the periphery of her vision; standing out in the crowd was a figure in a black hood with their back turned. Nudging Sora in the side, she got his attention, "Look over there."

Spotting the hooded figure, Sora bemoaned, "Oh, great."

"What is it?" Olette asked.

"Heads up—that person in the hood might be one of the bad guys." Lifting the locks of his hair to get a better look at them, Sora addressed the being currently living in his heart, "Master, are you seeing this?"

The Master grunted, _"Huh? Oh, that? Yeah, I got no clue who that is. Think it's a friendly?"_

"Judging from my experience with black hoods, I'd say, 'no'."

Kairi inquired, "What should we do?"

Dutifully, Sora stated, "If the new Organization is fooling around in Radiant Garden, then I need to put a stop to it. Wait here."

And so, Sora ventured past numerous Radiant Garden citizens, never taking his eyes off the hooded person's back. After walking within earshot, Sora called out, "Hey, you!"

The hooded figure turned their head, looking over their shoulder at Sora, who could make out the slightest hint of green eyes.

The Keyblade wielder continued, "Whatever it is you're doing here, just pack it up and leave. That's your only warning."

In a female's sharp tone of voice, the hooded person prodded, "And just who do you think you are, ordering me around?" Dropping her hood, she revealed an electrically charged sneer topped with neck-length blonde hair, sporting two antennae-like strands that slicked all the way back. "You're the one who needs to…pack it up and move on, before you get seriously…hurt."

The woman kept pausing in her sentence for some reason. It seemed she was distracted by Sora's appearance, judging by the way she stared at his chest. Still, Sora continued his interrogation:

"You're with the Organization, aren't you? If you're thinking about causing trouble in this town, you might as well start with me."

Squinting at Sora, the woman inquired, "Hey…don't I know you from somewhere?"

That was when Olette and Kairi joined Sora's flanks, also shooting the woman threatening looks. Kairi said with a smirk, "Don't start the party without us."

Not sure if she was talking about fighting or fucking, Sora just went with it. Speaking of the latter, Sora wondered if his Lust Aura was working on the cloaked woman. Defiantly, he responded to the lady's query, "Never seen you before, but you and the rest of your has-been buddies cause nothing but trouble for me and my friends. So, what's it gonna be?"

The woman walked up real close to Sora, attempting to intimidate him. Placing her hands on her hips, she noticed many things strikingly familiar about him—the spiky hair, the blue eyes, the fact that he was shorter than her.

Finally realizing who it was, she uttered, "No. Way. Sora?"

"That's right," said Sora. "And since I don't know you, I'll give you a pass if you leave right now."

She took two fingers and felt the material on his coat, coaxing him, "Now why would I do that when we have so much catching up to do?"

"Catching up?" Sora repeated.

"Tell me, how did you get so…fucking sexy?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, that's right—you had your memories erased by that witch. Oh, the times we had together…"

Kairi piped up, "Something doesn't sit right with me about this one, Sora."

"Ugh, same here," said Sora. He chose to ask, "Wait, who are you?"

Playing with the zipper on her hoodie, the woman replied, "You used to know me by a different name. But now, you can call me Elrena."

Thinking progressively, Olette observed, "Wait, if you're one of the bad guys, that means you have a ton of power, right?"

"Huh, as if you have to ask," Elrena replied pompously.

Olette gave Sora an excited look, to which he responded with an expression of realization. Chuckling shiftily, Sora addressed Elrena, "Right, so about catching up? Are you busy right now?"

"Me? _No,"_ said the blonde woman. "I've just been hanging out, catchin' some rays. How about you?"

"Just seeing the town. Did you wanna maybe get an ice cream with us?"

"Hm…it is tempting," Elrena said with a blush.

Sora drove it home, "C'mon. I'll buy."

"Oh, my hero!" Elrena moaned, taking Sora around the arm.

Together, Sora and Larxene's Somebody strolled through the town square, leaving a slightly irritated Kairi behind. However, Olette was there, and she took Kairi by the arm in much the same fashion, following the new couple down the street.

"That girl better behave herself," Kairi hummed.

Olette admitted, "I'm more worried about Sora misbehaving than her."

Kairi puffed out her lips. "We'll see how she acts in the bedroom."


	3. The Three Muffketeers

**Chapter 3: The Three Muffketeers**

Weaving between the crowd, Sora led Elrena down a path of endless virtue. A country fair had come to town, complete with rides, shows, and hot dogs. It had to be around midday, and the weather was quite fair. They got in line for the Ferris wheel, where Sora initiated a casual conversation.

"So, tell me again. Where did we meet?"

Elrena squeezes his arm before replying, "It was a lame and boring castle where we first fell into each other's arms. You always had a thing for me, but you were _way_ to shy to do anything about it."

"Oh, is that right?" Sora didn't believe one word. "Do you think it was your personality that kept me at bay?"

"Hmph," was all Elrena responded with. And then, she said, "People say I have an electric opinion of myself, but I just let it boost my confidence."

"Yeah, it's probably best you do that. Got any pets?"

"Eh, I'm not much of an animal person."

"Pretty sure the feeling's mutual—how about pet peeves?"

Elrena smirked and said, "Where do I begin? I hate waking up early, being told what to do, rainy days—"

"Good stuff. So, I'm assuming we were enemies back at the castle we met in. Do you remember how many times you tried to kill me?"

"Gee, I don't know what you're talking about. Hey, quick question! What's your bank account look like?"

Sora rolled his eyes. Something told him she'd ask him that. "Last time I checked, I handed over all my munny to Donald and Goofy. Told 'em to go nuts with it."

Looking disappointed, Elrena asked, "So, you're broke?"

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Sora pulled out a handful of yellow jewels and said, "Wait a minute. I slayed a few enemies earlier. I've got about…six hundred munny."

"Well, that's better than nothing." And so, Larxene's Somebody (but not really) leaned in close to Sora's ear and whispered, "And I'm sure that's not all you slayed today."

Sora chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

Elrena replied, "Those two girls you came here with—I could see the satisfaction in their eyes. Don't act like you didn't tap that once or twice."

"I don't kiss and tell. But I will tell you this—Kairi's more flexible than she looks. And she looks pretty damn flexible."

"I think I'll be the judge of that. So, what about you? Got any dark secrets you wanna share?"

Sora tapped his chin in thought. "When I got slugged in the Land of Dragons, it secretly turned me on."

"What?!" Elrena shrieked with a laugh. "Are you a sadomasochist, or something?"

"Is that what they call it? Sure, let's go with that."

"That reminds me," said the Savage Nymph. "You and I used to have sparring matches back at the castle, and you always had this dumb grin on your face while we were fighting. Guess I know why, now."

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it. So, while we were fighting, did I ever ask you out on a date?"

"Nope, not at all. You were too shy, remember? Oh, wait. You don't remember. And it's all because of that witch, Naminé."

"Naminé, huh? I guess I got many reasons to thank her—hey, did you ever run into Riku?"

"Riku? Hm…no, but I did mess with Vexen's Riku Replica. That pathetic toy actually tried to defeat me battle."

Sora's ears perked up at the word "Replica." He asked, "Wait, what's a Riku Replica?"

"Oh, just this cheap little toy our boy Vexen made. Well, I guess I should give him more credit—his Replicas look just like the real deal. Flesh, blood, and all. He even made a fake heart for the Replica to take Riku's form."

"I'm confused," Sora openly admitted. "Was the Replica a fake body of Riku, or did it just mimic his personality?"

Larxene's Somebody (but not really) answered, "I'm really not the person to be telling you this, but it was sorta like both. Only now, Vexen's Replicas become real people once they absorb someone's heart."

That was it—Sora's ace up his sleeve. To confirm his suspicions, he hypothesized, "So, let's say someone loses their body, but their heart's still kicking. All we'd have to do is find a Replica for that person's heart, and they're whole again?"

"Basically. Why? Planning on losing your body, hotshot?"

That's when he spoke with both his and the Master of Masters' voice, "I'm planning on doing a lot of things with my body." His voice returned to normal, "Hey, look. We're up."

Indeed, the line was moving, and their turn to go on the Ferris wheel was in the now. Sora checked over his shoulder, noticing Kairi and Olette just a few eager bodies behind them. His eyes met with Kairi's; warmly, he smiled at her, giving a nod to let her know things were going smoothly, even though he secretly wished he would ditch Elrena.

They both entered an open car, taking seats opposite each other. Once there, Sora said, "Lovely weather we're having."

"It's beautiful outside," Elrena echoed.

After an awkward pause, Sora added, "Those hot dogs smelled nice."

"I was thinking about getting one," she responded. "Tryna watch my weight, though."

"So, you ever had a boyfriend?" Sora asked out of the blue.

Blushing a bit, Elrena replied, "I've had a few. No one really left an impact on me."

"That's a shame. I don't date much, myself. Too busy safeguarding the light." Scratching behind his head, Sora joked, "I guess neither one of us is too busy, now, eh?"

Elrena giggled, saying, "I guess not."

Sora dialed it up a notch, "Have you ever been kissed before?"

Elrena let out a sentimental sigh, saying vaguely, "Not enough times. You?"

"Actually, I had my first kiss this morn—aw, shit. I'm not supposed to kiss and tell."

"Too late!" Elrena squeaked. "Was it with that darling redhead Kairi?"

"Next question," Sora smoldered.

"Fine. You ever been naked in public?"

"Hm…I was once a lion in Simba's world, and I don't remember wearing clothes there."

"Ugh, that doesn't count!"

"Then I guess, no. What about you?"

"At least once a week, I like to dance nude in the streets of The World That Never Was. Really drives the Heartless crazy."

"No kidding? Sounds like a fun time."

The Ferris wheel started moving, prompting Elrena to ask, "Hey, you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Go for it," Sora replied, throwing his hands behind his head.

As their passenger car slowly ventured skyward, Elrena took the spot next to Sora, making sure to scoot as close to him as humanly possible. Rubbing his knee, she asked, "Comfy?"

"If that's what you wanna call it," Sora retorted. Quickly, he asked, "So, you got any wild fantasies?"

"Oh, just for Xemnas to catch me dancing one of these days. Then again, you could come watch my moves anytime, Sora." She purred that last part in his ear, causing his face to redden.

"Right, heheh…" Clearing his throat, he added, "I bet I'd get a kick out of that."

"Oh, trust me. You would. So, Sora. How big is your dick?"

Stunned at first, Sora remembered he had a smart-alecky response for this particular question, "Well, it's probably not much at the moment, but if you play your cards right, you might be lookin' at zero-point-zero-zero-zero-one-eight kilometers long."

"Zero, zero…? You cheeky, little bastard!" Elrena exclaimed, knocking her fist against Sora's shoulder. "What's the actual number? Every guy knows his number."

"Guess you'll have to find out."

The Ferris wheel stopped moving, leaving them suspended halfway up the ride.

Impressed, Elrena remarked, "A girl could get used to a view like this."

Could she now? Was all Sora could think. At this point he couldn't tell if he liked or hated her, but he guessed she was tolerable for the time being. Experimenting a bit, he tried silently looking into her eyes, searching for an infectious yet mutual smile. All he got back was this look of deviousness, and it chilled him to the bone.

"Say," he said suddenly. "Let's do drugs."

"You know where to find some?!" Larxene nearly jumped out her seat.

"Shouldn't be too hard to track down Winnie the Pooh," Sora spoke matter-of-factly. "Guy's always gettin' people loaded."

"Then let's go!" Larxene shouted. Behold, she delivered an electrically charged kick to the passenger car's door, forcing it wide open. Gesturing for Sora to jump, she said, "After you."

"Ladies first," Sora countered.

In response, Larxene took him by the hand and jumped ship. Certainly attracting some attention, Sora and Larxene did flips and tricks while freefalling to the ground. Thanks to their beefed-up, superhero-like stats, landing from that high of a jump did them no harm; you might even say the fall was a bit on the floaty side.

Sora immediately took the lead to Merlin's house, running along rooftops to reach his destination. After zeroing in on the wizardly structure, Sora knocked on the door, taking two seconds to ascertain no one was home. And so, he barged in the unlocked, empty house, located that special book on the podium, and opened it to the middle.

Finally catching up, Larxene asked, "Your drug dealer lives in a book?"

"Yeah. I hear that's how he avoids payin' taxes," the Keyblade wielder inferred. "Wait here."

And just like magic, Sora ska-dewed into the pop up book, landing somewhere next to Pooh's house. Knocking on the door, he heard, "Come on in!"

Obeying, Sora waltzed right in, greeting the stuffed animal loading up ammunition on his dinner table, "Hey, Pooh!"

"Why, Sora, you look extra grown up, today!" Pooh greeted, attaching a red laser scope to his sub machine gun.

Surprised, Sora replied, "Wow, I didn't know you'd recognize me."

Slapping an extended clip into the weapon, Pooh stated, "It was when I saw all the spiky hair on my security camera that I guessed it was Sora coming back for more fun times."

"Well, you sorta guessed right, Pooh. I'm here to get some fun-time items for me and my new friend. Got anything great?"

"That depends—are you trying to get faced or reasonably wasted?"

"The second thing," Sora answered confidently.

"Check the cupboard on your right," Pooh replied, pointing a Glock 17 at the nearby cabinet.

Sora hobbled over to the cupboard, opening it to reveal a bag of weed.

"It's honey flavored, of course." Pooh cocked his Glock. "Top shelf product from Rabbit's farm."

"Sweet. How much?"

"One thousand munny will cover it."

"Uh-oh. All I've got is…not enough. Can I pay you back after I scrounge up more dough? It's kind of important that I enhance this date I'm on."

Applying a rod to a brush, Pooh Bear used the apparatus to scrub the chambers of his double barrel shotgun while saying, "For you, Sora, of course. I'll even take spare shivs if you have any."

"Fresh out. So, um, Pooh? What's with all the guns?"

"Piglet spotted some rogue Care Bears in the clearing, so naturally I'm covering all my bases," Pooh explained, sifting through a cardboard box full of grenades.

"Hmm…whatever that means. Hey, let's hang out when I'm done powering up the ꭓ-blade! How 'bout it, pal?"

Pooh finished separating his smoke grenades from his explosives. "That sounds wonderful. Perhaps we can help Rabbit with his harvest next time. Also, what is a ꭓ-blade?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get back!"

"Well, take your time, Sora. The world is your oyster," Pooh said as he twirled a pistol on his fingerless, stuffed animal hand.

"Right back at ya, Pooh Bear!"

And with that goodbye, Sora departed from The Hundred Acre Wood, appearing in a burst of light back in Merlin's house.

Apparently bored out of her mind, Larxene commented, "Well, you took your sweet time. Did ya get anything?"

"Did I," said Sora, extracting the bag of cannabis. "Let's find something to roll this with."

* * *

**-X-**

After a quick run to the corner store, Sora and Larxene walked out with a pack of cigarillos. It was there that Sora decided they should regroup with Kairi and Olette, who must have been at the amusement park still.

While walking back to the park, Sora brought up, "You know, I think it's kinda weird you don't have an 'X' in your name. Does that make you a new member?"

"Not exactly," Elrena replied. "At work, they call me something different: Larxene."

Sora cautiously thought to himself, _So, she is one of the bad guys. Better make this a quick date. _Out loud, Sora stated, "That's a nice name."

"Thanks, Xemnas picked it out for me," she said, sounding less than enthused.

"Can't be that bad. Huh, I wonder what my name would be if I joined the Organiza—oh, wait. It's Roxas."

Larxene laughed out loud, declaring, "Xemnas is such an ass."

"Sora! Where have you been?" said Olette's voice just up the street.

Sora flashed the bag of weed. "Had to pick something up from Pooh Bear. You two want in?"

"Really, Sora?" Kairi chastised. "I leave you alone for two seconds, and you go buy drugs?"

"Technically, it was a temporary gift. And hey, if you don't wanna smoke with us, to each their own."

"I didn't say that," Kairi said cautiously. "Tell me something—where are you going to smoke it?"

"Gummi ship," was Sora's quick answer.

Olette piped up, "Aw, no way! I wanna go, too!"

Sora felt really cool saying this: "Well, then. All aboard the _Highwind!"_

The spiky haired boy-turned-adult admitted to himself how much he liked having a posse of all girls. It made him feel like a ladies' man, which, for the most part, he didn't see himself as, but hot damn did he love the scenery.

After walking back to the _Highwind,_ Sora and co. hopped in and immediately started rolling up the weed, Olette and Kairi breaking it down while he and Larxene gutted the cigars. While they carried out their procedure, Sora hit a button on the control panel, activating the bubble helm's blinders. With everyone effectively cut off from the outside world, Sora activated the holiday lights lining up the blinders like a luminous spider web, that way they weren't sitting in total darkness.

"So. Where'd ya learn how to do this?" Larxene asked, regarding Sora's skills with rolling blunts.

"Yeah, Sora, do explain," said Kairi with a condescending look in her eyes.

"Donald and Goofy showed me," Sora answered with a smile, licking his cigarillo paper until it went flat.

Shaking her head, Kairi threatened, "I am so telling King Mickey."

She had passed Sora the broken down cannabis buds, now letting him roll it up. Olette had done the same with her share of the flowers, letting Larxene handle the next part.

Sora rolled his blunt in record time, now realizing they were missing something.

"Oh, yeah. Um…anybody got a lighter?"

Larxene bemoaned, "Ugh, where's Axel when you need him?"

Kairi suggested, "Just use your Keyblade."

Shrugging, Sora said, "Seems like overkill, but good thinking."

Behold, he summoned his ꭓ-blade and whispered, "Fire," using magic to light the herbal cigarette. He did the same for Larxene's blunt, noticing it was rolled with less of a steady hand than his.

"Oh, wow. You must be a novice at this," Sora teased, definitely feeling the right temperature of cool as he said it.

"Don't make fun of it," Larxene growled sourly, then taking a long first drag.

Indeed, the blunt was lumpy.

"It's okay. I like it when my blunts look like tacos." After lighting his own cigar, he took a hit and passed it to Kairi, who giggled at his jest.

"Just shut up and get high," Larxene retorted. However, her facial expression revealed anything but annoyance. Taking another drag, Larxene poked out her lips as if ready to make out with the herbal cigarette.

Sora took notice of this. Laughing out loud, he said before taking his coat off, "I wish I was that blunt right now."

Larxene smirked, blushing a little while glancing over his firmly built upper body. Then, she said, "You're so bad."

Clearing her throat, Kairi reminded everyone of her presence by asking, "Any reason you took your shirt off?"

"Uh…"

Sora's brain must've gone on autopilot. It's the only explanation for why he would do that. Unless—

"—Oh, you know. It was getting hot, and…and I didn't want to drop ashes on my new coat."

Kairi countered with, "Oh really? An islander getting too hot? And since when do you care about messing up your clothes? I've seen you drop ketchup, mustard, pickle juice, and all the three at once on your shirt, and you never once threw a fit."

Visibly sweating, Sora realized he was walking a thin line. On one side, he felt the obligation to fornicate with these girls—all for the sake of the ꭓ-blade. But on the other side, he had an ostensibly possessive Kairi hammering him with questions that seemed unnecessary. Nonetheless, he chose his words wisely, keeping them short, sweet, and to the poi—

"Well, clearly, that's all the more reason to take the coat off." Sora drew a trump card. "If you were smart, you'd do the same."

Now, he didn't expect Kairi or Larxene to follow his advice, so he was betting on the odd one out to initiate the removal of clothing.

However, all that he received was bubbly laughter from the group of ladies.

At the same time, Olette stopped laughing and sternly told Larxene, "Pass the blunt."

While the Savage Nymph handed it over with a begrudging sneer, Sora tried reverse psychology.

Receiving the herbal cigar, he took a hit, shrugged, and said, "I'm thinkin' we should just abandon—"

Olette started coughing from her first few hits, interrupting Sora.

He asked, "You okay, there, Olette?"

"I'm fine…I think," she strained from the strain.

"Anyway, let's just abandon this whole ꭓ-blade thing and invite Xehanort to the session."

Kairi gasped. She wasn't expecting him to say that. The Twilight Town Overachiever also gasped, saying, "Sora! You've got a job to do!"

"Olette!" Kairi suddenly shrieked.

"What job are you talking about?" Larxene asked with sincere curiosity.

"We're here to power up a weapon that will defeat Xehanort for good." Sora clearly didn't care anymore. He took another hit.

"Sora!" both Olette and Kairi shriek.

"Wait—what?" It was Larxene's turn to shriek.

Sora continued, "We need your power, Elrena—or should I say Larxene. It's the only way."

"And what makes you think I'm just gonna _give it to you?" _Larxene asked, though she seemed eager to hear Sora's reply.

"Well, I thought 'pretty please' would do the trick, but I could be a little off-base." Peeping the looks of disbelief on the trio's faces, Sora went on, "Larxene, if you truly work for Xehanort, then you have no reason to stay. We won't make you go against orders."

And then, the Master of Masters' voice came to Sora, as if he were sitting right next to him, "Really putting that Lust Aura to the test, aren't we?"

Ignoring the Master's comment, Sora simply waited for Larxene's decision. The lightning femme fatale stared wide-eyed at Sora, then looking between Olette and Kairi's expressions of culpability. Larxene accurately guessed, "So, you three were planning this from the jump?"

Sora chose the route of honesty. "Not from the start, no. But we all kinda got the same idea at the same time."

Larxene revealed her sensitive side, eyes shimmering as she said, "And all this time, I thought you liked hanging out with me!"

Due to the Master of Masters' close proximity to Sora's heart, he already sensed what the young Keyblade wielder wanted to say to her: something nice, but the Master wasn't having any of it.

Briefly taking control of Sora's speech again, the Master spoke with both their voices, "What do you think we got the weed for?"

Larxene gasped, followed by Olette's admonishing, "Ease up, Sora!"

Meanwhile, Kairi's visage betrayed mild amusement as her words said differently, "Yeah, Sora. Even though she's a bad guy, she's still got feelings."

Sora shrugged. He guessed the Master of Masters wanted to spice things up. Still, he said, "I'm pretty sure she can handle a joke, guys. Right, gorgeous?"

"Of course I can handle—wait, was that a joke, too?" Larxene was on the cusp of violent behavior, but Sora was unfazed. He kind of liked rocking her boat. To see her frustrated, it soothed him.

But then, he said, "No, I wouldn't joke about something like that."

Larxene paused for a second, reading his truthful energy before saying, "Whatever. And just so you know, I couldn't care less about the old man's plan to rule the World. I just wanted another shot at…well…"

Resting his cheek on his fist, Sora impatiently pried, "Another shot at what, Larxene?"

She sighed. "Killing you."

The Master of Masters commented in Sora's ear, "Oh, that's harsh."

"Hm," Sora hummed. "Guess we weren't friends after all. Also…we should probably relight these blunts. Wait, never mind. Mine's still lit. How about yours?"

"Still burning," Olette reported, passing it to Kairi.

The herbal cigars hadn't lost their flame, much like Sora, who hadn't lost his. He said, "Larxene, if you were gonna kill me, you'd have done it already, or at least tried. Tell me, what's stopping you now?"

Definitely put on the spot, Larxene took an anxious moment to think about it before saying, "You were just really nice to me, today, okay?"

"And?" Olette and Kairi added in unison.

"And…ugh, fine, you're smokin' hot, too. Be ashamed to put an end to something so rapeable."

"Speaking of that, do you mind raping me?" Sora asked. "I was talkin' to all three of you."

Kairi's eyes lit up as she repeated, "You want us to rape you?"

Stretching his arms, Sora flexed his cut abdominals while saying, "Yeah. Weed makes me lazy, so if you could start with a back massage and continue from there, that'd be great. Doesn't matter who. Except Olette, I want you to tell me something dirty."

Kairi and Olette glanced at each other briefly before the former stood up and obeyed Sora's order for one back massage. Monkeying around behind him, she sat between his back and the pilot's seat, fitting like a glove as she started the massage.

Sora's chair was rotated away from the control panel, facing everyone else in the ship and giving Olette an opportunity to sit on his lap, which she did.

Olette whisper-sang in his ear, "After our shower, I didn't put any panties on."

"I believe you." Noticing Larxene just sitting there with a dumb look on her face, Sora directed her, "We need something for Larxene to do. Let's see…. If you wanted to have your way with me, how would you do it?"

Just noticing he was talking to her, Larxene mumbled, "Uh-um…?"

"Brilliant," Sora jokes. "Could ya 'uh-um' me a few times while they watch?"

Appearing to treasure Sora's light verbal abuse, Larxene calmly commanded, "Just tell me what you want me to do."

Sora smirked. "Show us what's under your stupid coat."

The Savage Nymph smirked back, reclining in her chair as one of her hands clutched her coat's zipper. She cooed, "What, you mean this stupid coat?"

"Yeah, that one."

Olette rubbed his smooth face in one hand while groping his abs in the other. Also busy with her hands, Kairi had abandoned the back massage and went straight for his pecs, rubbing them from behind.

Meanwhile, Larxene had pulled her zipper way down south, leaving it by her exposed belly button. With only her cleavage revealed, she stood up and walked right in front of Sora and his two pets, beaming evilly at them all.

"Ask, and ye shall receive," Larxene commented, turning around. She first dropped her coat down to her waistline, showing off her chiseled and bare back. Then, she dropped it completely, earning a slow clap from Sora himself, though maybe the Master of Masters had some influence over his actions.

Taking yet another drag from his doctored cigar (he still hadn't passed it), Sora remarked, "That coat. It does you no justice."

Standing there in just a black thong, Larxene echoed over her shoulder, "I know, right? Let me see that blunt."

Sora passed his cigar to Larxene, and Kairi passed hers to Sora. Turning back around, Larxene arched her back and let her breasts jiggle, taking a long drag on the blunt.

Olette felt her seat on Sora's lap push back. Staring deep into his soul, she asked, "Getting excited?"

Indeed, Sora was already panting like a dog, indicative of his activated sex drive. Eyes barely open, he went in to kiss Olette on the neck, utilizing one hand to go in her pants and massage her moist clit. Making sure to hold the blunt at a safe distance in his dry hand, Sora skillfully played Olette's sex like a bass guitar, strumming her like a freakin' rockstar.

That's when Larxene took a seat on a free spot in Sora's lap, joining Olette. Sitting there on his leg, almost completely naked, Larxene contently blew smoke in Sora's face, smiling brightly for the first time that day. Olette leaned in close to share a kiss with Kairi, leaving Sora and Larxene to awkwardly stare at each other for a brief moment.

Still breathing hard with his eyes half closed, Sora simply smiled, nodded, and shut his eyes, and behold, Larxene kissed him.

Effectively hot and bothered , Olette stood up on the pilot's chair to safely remove her shirt, shoes, and pants, then opting to finger her nude self two inches from Sora's face.

Feeling like the odd one out, Kairi rectified her feelings by removing her pink dress and most of her undergarments, all while still sitting behind Sora's back.

Sora went feral, kissing Larxene deeper than before while reaching behind to cop a feel. That's when both Kairi and Olette stood up on the pilot's seat to initiate a make-out session.

Feeling devilish, Sora continued to smooch with Larxene while utilizing one hand to slide off Kairi's last article of clothing: her panties.

Larxene reached for the bulge in Sora's pants, unzipping him to play with his erect member.

"Not bad," Larxene gave her compliments.

Sora went under Larxene's thong, playing with the girl's lubricated flower and just teasing her asshole. With nary a concern for any type of hygiene, Sora got a whiff of his fingers and immediately went to sticking them in his mouth. He did it for the _taste_.

Larxene must've wanted that taste, too, because she tongue kissed Sora like her life depended on it. While Kairi and Olette migrated to another seat, Larxene suddenly stopped kissing Sora, looking as if she just remembered something.

"Wait right here," she told Sora.

Keeping his eyes locked on her curvy butt, Sora watched Larxene saunter over to her discarded coat, where she reached into the pockets and pulled out a mysterious tube.

Sora asked, "Is that toothpaste?"

Larxene practically laughed her voluptuous ass off. "You'll see."

Back with Olette and Kairi, they'd begun scissoring without anyone's permission or input, highly preoccupied with each other's vaj-zones.

While Olette moaned from an incoming climax, Larxene squeezed some lube onto her hand and applied it to the dark star below and behind her. For better access, she removed her black thong completely.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, though he was already starting to understand: she wanted anal. Holding up his blunt, he suggested, "Better put these out."

As a response, Larxene flicked her blunt to the floor, Sora soon following suit. The Savage Nymph turned around and displayed her application of the lube to her anus, even sticking two fingers in to slick up her rectum.

"Your turn," Larxene announced.

"Uh…what?"

"Your cock, silly."

Behold, she began applying the creamy substance to Sora's throbbing member, even lubing up his hairy sack.

Now, it was time for Larxene to turn her ass around and sit it on Sora's pelvis, where she guided his man-meat into the eye of her asshole. They took it slowly here; Sora clenched his ass cheeks while Larxene did her best to loosen her own. Sora's mushroom tip went in at the pace of molasses, and he briefly took a moment to appreciate the fact he was about to perform anal on a girl who previously tried to kill him.

"Need some help?" Kairi suddenly asked, sweaty and in the middle of scissoring Olette.

"Frig-yeah, I need some help!" Larxene strained, barely having the tip in.

Kairi ventured over to the lubed up couple, grasping Larxene's hips and pushing down with all her might.

The Savage Nymph screamed in serious ecstasy; Sora's shaft made it inside.

Olette tugged Sora's pants and shoes all the way off, opting to cling to his leg affectionately while Kairi picked up Larxene's tube of lube.

"I hope you brought enough for the whole class," Kairi said with a competitive giggle.

"And I hope you know how to use that stuff, doll-face," Larxene countered.

Sora's dick was getting squeezed to death within Larxene's auxiliary cunt. Without warning, he started giving it his all from his seated position; he stroked Larxene's asshole with vim and vigor, getting Olette's attention as he commanded, "Olette—move those two empty chairs side-by-side!"

"Like this?" Obeying, the Twilight Town Overachiever pushed the two chairs into one another, causing a magical reaction that transformed the two seats into a reclinable futon. She yelped in surprise, "Whoa!"

"Perfect," Sora remarked. "Larxene, move it or lose it."

"Aye-aye," she replied, migrating to the futon.

While Sora managed to recline the futon into a soft bed, Kairi had begun applying lube to her own tight sphincter, using a generous amount.

Meanwhile, Larxene got to her knees on the bed, then using both hands to spread her cheeks. Getting a good look at her gaping interior, Sora took his dick and went in her asshole again, this time with greater ease.

He started stroking long and deep, throwing a slap on Larxene's ample derrière.

"Omigod!" Larxene gasped.

That's when Kairi got on the bed next to Larxene, poking her own ass in the air while cooing, "Oh, Sora…?"

Sora stuck his thumb in her butt, effectively shutting up the princess. Well, not really.

"_AAAaaa! _Oh, don't stop, Sora!"

It was Olette's turn to appear needy; apparently desiring the Chosen Keyblader's dick, she went ahead and started fondling his balls while he still delivered back-shots to the electric Nobody.

Sora stroked slower. That shit almost made him come. Without a second's hesitation, he pulled out of Larxene's ass, stuck it in Olette's mouth, and then placed two fingers around the ring of Kairi's lubed up anus. With his free hand, he stuck his thumb in Larxene's butt, earning more cries of joy from all parties.

Olette coughed as she tried deep throating Sora's manhood. Stroking it methodically, Olette smooched his shaft like it was made out of taffy. Still playing with Kairi's anus, he finally stuck both fingers inside and stretched her out. Feeling her sphincter muscle contract repeatedly, Sora figured he was doing this part right.

What made him feel he'd done wrong was when Larxene scooted away from his thumb to lie on her belly, supporting her head with both hands. Reading her mind, Sora quickly fucked Olette's mouth for a brief moment before taking it out to stick it back in Larxene's ass. Now sprawled out on top of the blonde girl's back, Sora found himself in prime position to stroke long and deep. The collection of fluids made his member harder and hotter, judging by the way Larxene screamed his name.

Still multitasking with Kairi's piping hot bum, Sora put most of his focus on fucking Larxene's lights out, practically crashing his pelvis into her generous booty. For a moment, he held his cock deep in her ass, feeling her rectum once again squeeze him tightly.

It was official; he was obsessed with Larxene's ass. He felt like he could fuck her in this position all day. She'd pushed her butt back into him, causing less resistance in their copulation (or was it more?).

It was then that he took his manhood out of the Savage Nymph's anal orifice and placed it in her vagina for the first time. Hearing her moan loudly, Sora went for the gusto and grasped both of Larxene's breasts, fucking her hard and solid.

He looked to his right, noticing Kairi and Olette had started fiddling one another on the bed; the naked vixens fingered and played with each other's nether regions while keeping their lips locked. Sora loved how beautiful they looked together, almost like they were made for each other.

Still though, he was more focused on making Larxene walk funny. Now taking turns plugging both her holes, Sora upped his rhythm briefly, then taking it slow to hammer his point home: he loved her bodacious booty.

He didn't want to appear too clingy, though. After all, there were two other naked chicks in the room, and boy, did they resemble the epitome of beauty inside his dimmed Gummi ship, illuminated by only the holiday lights above.

Exiting Larxene's body, Sora got on top of Kairi, who was on top of Olette. Massaging the princess's back, he leaned in close to her ass, stuck his tongue out, and drilled inward.

As for the _taste, _it was tangy and kind of sweet like cocoanut.

Kairi moaned in Olette's face, unable to continue making out with her fellow concubine.

"That's hot," Larxene commented, playing with herself right next to them. "When's my turn?"

Throwing Larxene a heated look, Kairi called her out, "Hey, selfish—let us get a few rounds in!"

"Don't worry," Olette assured. "I'll take care of you."

The Savage Nymph said, "You better know what you're—oh, wow." She stopped speaking due to Olette's compassionate kisses to her neck and massaging of her breasts.

Meanwhile, Sora resurfaced for air, readying his penis for any one of Kairi's openings. Choosing wisely, he inserted himself in her vagina first, stroked a few times, then went in her tight anus.

"AAAAaah!" Kairi bellowed, feeling Sora's cock slide in slowly.

Fucking her like royalty should, Sora grabbed hold of her hand for emotional support.

To his left, Olette was eating Larxene out, poking her bum directly in Sora's face.

He couldn't resist her call; whispering in Kairi's ear, he promised, "I'll be right back."

Taking himself out of Kairi, he proceeded to rub the tip of his cock around the ring of Olette's wet asshole. However, she stopped him before he stuck it inside, reminding him, "Easy, I'm not lubed yet!"

"Heheh, oh!" replied a sheepish Sora.

Olette picked up the lube tube and squeezed a bunch directly on her anus. Sora helped her rub it in, dipping inward to the sound of her whimpering.

After successfully slicking up Olette's asshole, Sora immediately got to work. He stuck his tip in no problem, but the rest needed assistance.

Right on time, Kairi came and helped pull Olette's hips closer to Sora, also clutching the Keyblade wielder's shaft to push it inward.

And so, Sora was mostly inside Olette's rectum, now fucking her with extreme prejudice. Determined to tough it out, the brunette girl relaxed her body, allowing Sora to have full control.

Speaking of Sora, he really enjoyed making Olette in particular suffer. She was just so innocent that it felt all kinds of right to put her through this.

Stroking slower, he helped her relax by kissing her from behind, cupping both her breasts for the sake of keeping his hands busy.

Crawling past Sora and Olette, Larxene pounced on Kairi, pressing her slightly larger breasts against the princess's more modest ones. There, they tongue kissed in the comfort of each other's arms (and legs).

Olette rubbed her clit while Sora continued dominating her from behind; she let everyone know, "Oh, God! I'm coming!"

That's when Kairi looked Larxene deep in the eyes, a deadly edge in her voice as she commanded her to, "Make. Me. Come."

Larxene leaned in close. "As. You. Wish."

She went down on Kairi, showing the younger girl a good time. After going as deep as her tongue's length would allow, Larxene played with Kairi's clit in her mouth, but that wasn't the extent of The Savage Nymph's advances. Utilizing her middle finger, she stuck it deep in Kairi's asshole, ramming it back and forth while the princess gasped welcomingly.

Back with Olette and Sora, the brunette boy-turned-adult just now noticed the abundance of female ejaculation leaking from Olette's vagina. Sticking it in her pussy-hole, Sora widened his eyes at the feeling of pure heaven originating from the girl's overly moist clitoris. He stuck it back in her ass, this time, aiming for the finish line. Stroking as hard as Olette's butt would allow him, Sora looked over his shoulder to see Kairi climaxing.

With a tongue in her pussy and a finger deep in her ass, Kairi scooted backwards from Larxene, crying out loud as a watery solution squirted from her tender opening.

Seeing this made Sora lose control. Moaning louder than he had before, he chose not to pull out, instead shooting his entire load inside Olette's rectum.

"AAH! AH! _Ah…ah…" _Sora couldn't help himself.

Behold, the ꭓ-blade revealed itself in a burst of light, floating above them next to five silhouettes of itself. One of the five neon silhouettes began glowing and spinning around until merging with the real ꭓ-blade. The product was a cleaner, more complete looking weapon, yet it still lacked certain pieces of the design.

After watching it vanish in more lights, Sora stated, "Two down. Seven to go."

"Your math needs work, Sora," Kairi also stated.

"Well, seven total. So, that makes level three, meaning we've got…"

Olette helped him out, "Four more level-ups to go."

Larxene suddenly demanded, "Somebody better start explaining what the hell that was!"

"Doesn't Xehanort tell you anything? Sora asked. "That was the ꭓ-blade, clear as day. It's the weapon I'm going to use to vanquish Xehanort."

Larxene scoffed. "Well, good luck. That thing looked rusty enough to fall apart."

"That's the point," Sora explained. "We've gotta keep powering it up. And, so far, the only way to do that is through having casual sex with powerful women."

Although she already had a clue, Larxene surmised, "So, that's how you meant when you said something about powering it up. Hmph…well, let's do it again!"

Sora explained, "It's not that simple. We've already taken all your power, so doing it again would be pointless."

"I wouldn't call it pointless," Larxene remarked. "And admit it! You don't wanna fuck again because you're worn the hell out."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Not even. Well, maybe. In any case, we need to look for Tifa ASAP." Sora then received smirks from all three nude women. "What?"

Kairi spoke for all three, "Wow, it's just that I've never seen you so motivated. It's actually kind of attractive."

Confused, and a little offended, Sora replied with, "What? I'm usually plenty motivated. You just don't see it."

"Sure," said Olette, picking up one of the discarded blunts. "You mind lighting this again?"

Obliging, Sora summoned the mighty ꭓ-blade to relight Olette's blunt, doing the same for the other. That's when Sora figured, "We should probably get far away from this parking spot."

Indeed, the Gummi ship, _Highwind_, was parked in the middle of the fountain court, probably illegally. Disabling the helm's metallic blinders, Sora invited sunshine into the ship.

He totally just remembered everyone was undressed. They gave him a tantrum for it.

"Well…at least you look good."

And then, with another round of tantrums, Sora pointed out, "No one's even here! Look, I'm getting ready for takeoff!"

Noticing an abundance of something outside the ship, Kairi spoke up, "Wait, Sora! Look!"

Seeing what she saw, Sora remarked, "Right on time."

"They're everywhere!" said Olette.

Larxene, drawing her kunai, admonished, "These things don't know when to quit!"

Pulling up his pants, Sora declared, "I'll take care of them. Wait here."

Popping the helm open, and letting out of thick cloud of smoke as he did so, Sora hopped out and landed amongst the crowd of wandering Heartless. Most were Soldiers and Fat Bodies, with some Shadows sprinkled here and there.

Drawing the ꭓ-blade, Sora got their attention, "You guys looking for me?"

With their target in sight, each Heartless began taunting and approaching Sora, a look of murder in their yellow eyes.

"Guess they appeared while we were gettin' busy," Sora surmised. "Don't worry, ladies. I'll have 'em taken care of by the time you get dressed and ready to go."

Dashing forward, Sora struck the first Fat Body with the force of a freight train, destroying it in one fell swoop.

Meanwhile, Kairi, Olette, and Larxene watched from their vantage point, taking in Sora's aggressive fighting style.

"Show 'em what you got, Sora!" Olette cheered.

Putting her bra back on, Kairi called down, "I'd help you out, but I'm still lost on the whole 'summoning' part of Keyblade wielding.

"And I'm just too lazy!" Larxene said, hitting one of the blunts.

While Sora continued hammering the Heartless horde with expert swipes of the ꭓ-blade, Kairi stopped getting dressed and simply watched Sora fight, leaning on the edge of the helm to get a better view. In just her underwear, she let out a dreamy sigh, completely hypnotized by the Chosen Keyblade wielder's skillset.

Also in her underwear, Olette joined Kairi in watching their boy, sighing as she said, "He's amazing."

Kairi seconded, "I know he is."

Olette added, "Never thought I'd get so close to him…and you."

"It's hard," said the princess, "knowing I have to share someone I love so much. But…something in me keeps telling me I have to let him do this. I'm praying this experience doesn't change Sora. I'd really hate that."

Olette thought about what she said before replying, "So far, I'd say he's still the same Sora we know and love. And after all this is said and done, I guess…I guess I'll have to give him back to you."

Eyes shimmering, Kairi asked, "You really mean that?"

Olette nodded with a smile, earning a kiss on the lips from the princess.

Kairi added, "I'm not so sure about _her_ though."

Speaking of Larxene, Kairi motioned at the Savage Nymph currently preoccupied with something on her phone.

Playing the devil's advocate, Olette said, "Give her a chance."

Returning her attention to Sora's skirmish, Kairi simply uttered, "Hmph."


	4. Sleeping with Beauties

**Chapter 4: Sleeping with Beauties**

Finishing a flawless victory, Sora cut down the last Heartless, practically chopping the Fat Body in half. Wiping sweat from his brow, the shirtless man turned back to the Gummi ship, giving a triumphant smile as he said, "That's all of 'em! Were you impressed? At how I took out all those Heartless by myself?"

"You're an animal!" Kairi approved.

"Woo-hoo! Go Sora, go!" came Olette's cheer.

"Ten out of ten!" Larxene added, squeezing her boobs.

Sora briefly wondered what they would say if his Lust Aura wasn't active.

"No, what d'you really think?" he asked, leaning a hand on his hip.

"I want you," said Kairi.

"I'd totally have your babies," said Olette.

"When are we gonna screw again?" Larxene said that.

Sora shook his head. "Whatever you say. Oh, and hopefully soon, after we find Tifa."

Hopping back in the ship, Sora got prepared for takeoff. He said, "The first place we should try is Ansem's study."

* * *

**-X-**

Sora parked on the roof; hopping out, he got down to business.

"All right, we need to get to the basement of this place. His study will be at the end of a maze."

"Right behind you," said Larxene.

"Let's go!" said Olette.

"If any Heartless show up, just let me handle—hey! What's the big idea?"

Kairi had randomly begun rubbing Sora's chin. "What's all this?" she asked.

"What's all what?" Sora questioned, though not exactly opposed to Kairi touching him.

"Guys, come look!" Kairi urged, earning the other girls' attention.

Larxene was the first to come over, immediately viewing what Kairi was talking about. Gasping, Larx said, "No way! That wasn't there before!"

Olette came sauntering over soon after, begging, "Aw, what?! I wanna feel!"

Sora finally noticed the stubbly feeling between his chin and Kairi's hand. Larxene had taken a small pocket mirror from her coat, opening it to show Sora his reflection.

Indeed, the boy-turned-adult had some newfound facial hair (dotting his chin) to show off, but where exactly it came from was a total mystery.

"Well, look at that." Sora wasn't exceedingly surprised. It had been a crazy, wild 12 hours.

Speaking of time, the sun was just beginning to set over Hollow Garden…or Radiant Bastion—whatever it was called—and, unintentionally, Sora had parked on a section of the castle that offered a breathtaking view.

Kairi pointed this out, "Look! Makes me wish I brought a camera."

Olette beamed, extracting her phone. "I've gotcha covered!"

And so, it happened that each girl took turns posing in front of the sunset, taking copious amounts of pictures with a relatively bored Sora. Still though, he made boredom look exceptionally handsome.

"Okay, that's enough pictures! Let's get a move on!" Sora was anxious to find Tifa.

Kairi cooed, "Aw, just one more!"

"This time, with our tits out," Larxene amended with a devious smirk.

Sora sighed. "Fine."

Behold, their final picture had Olette taking a selfie with all four of them huddled together; as promised, Kairi, Olette, and Larxene revealed their bosoms, either lowering their shirts' neck lines or unzipping their hoodie. Sora actually smiled for this one.

Moving forward, they walked inside one of the castle's corridors, entering a brightly lit, highly expansive area known as the Lift Stop. Since they were pretty high up in the lift area (and still pretty high, too), they needed to go down a few floors.

Approaching the crystalline device, Sora noticed he had the option of choosing which floor to travel to, unlike in his first adventure in this world. Selecting the basement level, he said aloud, "Going down."

Immediately, all four were teleported inside the adjacent lift, soon being transported along a wire of shimmering light.

As they rode downward, Sora checked out Kairi's outfit, noticing a nugget of cannabis stuck to her waistline. He flicked it off, but not without pinching her bottom.

This caused Kairi to yelp in surprise. Irritably and amorously, she slapped a hand to his chest, chastising him, "Hey, knock it off!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself! Plus, you had weed stuck on you," he explained.

"Shoulda rolled it up and smoked it," Larxene mumbled.

Sora held a look of pure eroticism in his eyes. Making a motion to pinch her sides, he declared, "You're all mine."

Kairi playfully back stepped to avoid the pinches, but Sora was too quick; grasping her around the hips, he pulled her in close and delivered sweet kisses to her lips.

Standing somewhere between disgusted and envious, Larxene cleared her throat before saying, "This is the part where I tell you two to get a room."

Suddenly having a thought, Olette remembered, "Oh, right! We should definitely work on a game plan, like choosing a location to bang beforehand. You guys know if there are any hotels…uh, guys?"

Sora and Kairi hadn't even paused in their make-out session.

Olette and Larxene awkwardly stared at each other for about two seconds. Then, they shared a couple of naughty smiles. And so, it occurred that Larxene picked up Olette, who tightly wrapped her legs around the Nobody's waist, and proceeded to make out with her.

Once the lift finally reached the basement level, they were uncontrollably teleported outside the elevator mid-make-out-session.

Separating his lips from hers, Sora realized they were one corridor away from the basement's maze. Pretending like nothing just happened, he announced, "Through here."

With all three girls in tow (Olette and Larxene held hands for safety), Sora led them into the partially destroyed basement, a section of the castle still under restoration.

Sora felt uneasy. The maze was too quiet; in his previous adventure through this area, it was always brimming with high-level Heartless, like Crimson Jazz and Morning Stars.

"Weird…I expected a welcoming committee," Sora admitted.

"Me too," said Larxene, protectively holding Olette's hand.

Kairi walked close to Sora, adding, "Maybe this is a good thing? I say no enemies is better than…well, any."

"You've got a point." Scratching his stubbly chin, Sora surmised, "Maybe they took the day off—"

"_HAH!"_

The voice had come from down the hall, followed by the clanging sound of someone or something tumbling across the floor. Just up ahead, a Knight Heartless could be seen skidding to a tumbling halt, evidently knocked aside from something out of view.

"What in the—?" was all Sora could muster before a familiar SOLDIER came running from the corridor perpendicular to theirs.

Ahead of them by ten to twenty feet, the blonde hero from Nibelheim lunged upon the fallen Heartless, striking it into the ground with his Buster Sword.

Recognizing said hero, Sora practically jumped for joy, calling his name, "Cloud!"

Instantly directing his attention to the party of four down the hallway, Cloud interrogated them, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Cloud, it's me!" Sora's brain started working again. "Oh, right…it's me, Sora!"

"Sora…?" Cloud shook his head. "You're not Sora. Whoever you are, take your girlfriends and go. It's not safe here. Not yet."

Kairi intervened, "No, this really is Sora. C'mon, you lazy bum—tell him about how you two met!"

"Right," Sora said with a nod. "Remember, Cloud? We met in…oh, crap, I forgot!"

While Kairi, Larxene, and Olette practically fell over dead, Cloud squinted his eyes at the young man claiming to be his comrade. "Wait a minute…no, it can't be…?"

"Uh…" Sora wracked his brain. "I remember you had a serious issue with darkness. It was a big, open place we fought in—oh, right! The Coliseum! We met at Olympus Coliseum!"

"Is that really you?" Cloud asked. "What the hell happened?"

"It's a long story," Sora sheepishly admitted. "Right now, I need your help finding Tifa…" Sora scratched his chin in thought. "Or Aerith." He scratched in thought once more. "Or Yuffie."

"What do you need them for?" Cloud inquired. Perceptively, he looked at his all female posse and correctly guessed, "Are you…are you collecting girls right now?"

"No! Well, yes, but it's for an important mission. One that involves stopping Xehanort!"

"Wait, back up. What do you need girls for?"

"Uh…" Sora was drawing a blank.

"Say something, Sora," Kairi whispered.

Then, the Master of Masters' voice came to Sora's head yet again, offering some assistance, _"Here, let me help you out."_

Taking over Sora's speech once more, the Master of Masters spoke, "It's Xehanort's weakness—he's terribly shy in front of beautiful women. We were hoping Tifa might be of some help here."

"Xehanort, huh?" Cloud repeated. "I'm guessing he has something to do with those Organization guys you were dealing with."

"Right," Sora said in his own voice.

"Well, Tifa should be at the new tavern in town. She runs the place, so just ask for her. It's called Seventh Edge."

"Right, thanks Cloud!" Sora remembered something. "Say, what happened with you and Sephiroth?"

"I won the fight, but he'll be back."

Sora nodded and bid his farewell, leading his party out the basement's maze.

However, before he got too far, Cloud called after him, "Hey, Sora!"

He turned around. "Hm?"

"Make sure you keep Tifa safe. She's special to me."

Sora stared briefly before uttering back with a thumbs up, "Will do!"

Walking out of the basement into the Postern, Sora muttered, "Maybe we shouldn't choose Tifa."

Olette admitted, "I was just thinking the same thing."

Larxene interjected, "Bump that, let's take that guy's girlfriend!"

"But that's not who I am," said Sora. "It would feel wrong. Cloud's a friend of mine. Kairi, what do you think?"

The princess thought about it before saying, "I think…you'll know what to do when you get there."

* * *

**-X-**

They took a shortcut to get back to town, looking for any building marked "Seventh Edge." Olette decided to ask for directions, so she approached an elderly couple, asking them politely. After receiving her answer, she returned to the group and told them, "Believe it or not, Seventh Edge is located on the edge of the market, seventh building on the left."

Larxene patted Sora on the back, urging him, "C'mon, let's go!"

"Let's do it," Sora was ready to go.

Kairi stopped him. "Wait, wait, wait. You can't go in a bar looking like this. You also smell like sex and weed. We _need _to do something about this."

Larxene and Olette took a whiff. The former whistled and said, "You don't say. Where's the nearest mall?"

"Market's down this way," Olette informed.

And so, the squad of sexually active Keyblade wielders, one lighting user, and one school nerd headed for the market, locating a clothing store and going inside.

Sora darted straight for the men's section, his loyal followers close behind. Weaving between racks of clothes, Sora searched high and low for anything that suited his style, which was mainly all about simplicity in a slightly complicated way. The girls would find something they liked, literally bring it to Sora's attention, and then keep looking after he rejected their suggestions.

Finally, he found something he deemed acceptable attire. Exiting the fitting room, he said, "Now this, I like."

It was a simple white thermal shirt with the sleeves rolled up, topped off with two buttons at the neck line. Keeping it simple, his pants were black trousers with many a zipper fixed to the sides, completed with black and yellow dress shoes.

Since he'd slain a good deal of Heartless earlier, he could definitely afford the ensemble and even a bottle of cologne. Walking out in style, Sora posed for another picture with his ladies. After the snap, Larxene took the opportunity to say to the Chosen Keyblade Wielder, "Damn, do you look good, baby. Now, all we need to do is something about that hair."

The Master of Masters spoke through Sora's voice, "Sorry, the hair stays."

Kairi weighed in with her opinion, "Aw, I love my handsome caveman, all dressed up in new clothes like he's trying to act civilized. Hey, you should really grow out that beard."

"Trust me, I'm growing it as fast as I can," Sora replied with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Olette cursed, "Well, fuck. I just realized…we should've messed around in the dressing room."

Kairi pointed out, "We can go shopping again!"

"C'mon, let's go!" Larxene yelled.

Olette, digging around in her munny pouch, stated, "Cool, we can get stuff for us this time!"

And so, against Sora's wishes, they totally went shopping again, this time purchasing new outfits for the ladies. Also, the following happened.

"_Do it now, Sora!" _Kairi whisper-yelled.

Checking to make sure the clerk wasn't looking, Sora dashed into the dressing room shared by Kairi, Olette, and Larxene. After entering the confined space full of body heat and bosoms, Sora shut the door behind him and looked all three girls in their blue and green eyes. Already turned on, Sora allowed himself to be groped by all three females.

"Maybe, uh…we shouldn't do this right before we meet up with Tifa," Sora mumbled lowly.

"You let us take care of you," Kairi commanded softly, undoing the boy-turned-adult's belt.

Taking off Sora's shirt, Larxene added, "Just stay strong, boy."

Olette kissed his neck from behind, also massaging his shoulders.

Sora said, "We are gonna get in a _lot _of trouble."

"Shut up," Olette whispered in his ear.

Larxene and Kairi dropped his pants and boxers, letting his partially flaccid member hang freely. Both girls went down on their knees and got what they wanted.

Sora closed his eyes and absorbed the pleasure. Then, Kairi lifted her new skirt and moved her panties aside, bending over with her back turned. With Larxene's help, she guided Sora's tip to the opening of her pussy, also dipping a middle finger in her own asshole. Sora began stroking deep inside, opening his eyes to view the ripples forming amid Kairi's ass. The sex was incredibly tight, making Sora wonder how she kept it that way after three times of fucking in one day. But then…

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hey, is everything okay in there?"

Sora mouthed the word, _"Fuck."_

Olette quickly said, "Uh, yeah! It's peachy!"

"How many people are in there?" the clerk questioned. "I'm coming in!"

Sora piped up, "Wait—don't!"

The door opened, revealing the elderly lady who owned the store. She gasped at Sora's bare backside, yelping, "What in Sam Hill?!"

The Master of Masters' voice echoed in Sora's head, _"Oh, crap! This hag is too old for the Lust Aura! You better think of something, kid!"_

The elderly clerk yelled in a shrill voice, "You're all in a lot of trouble! I oughta call the—"

Sora summoned his x-blade, yelling, _"Stop!"_

And just like that, the clerk froze mid sentence, a green image of a clock floating above her head.

"Go, go, go!" Sora shouted, pulling up his pants and running straight for the exit.

Olette lagged. "Wait! We forgot to pay!"

"For cryin' our loud," Sora muttered, dashing over to the register. He pulled out more than enough munny to cover the expenses of their clothing, yelling as he made for the exit, "Let's get the hell outta here!"

And so…they got the fuck out of there. Kairi wiped sweat from her brow, saying, "That was too close!"

"No kidding," Larxene added.

Sora shook his head. "Enough horsing around. Let's go find that tavern."

They set out to the edge of town, passing up a hotel along the way. This appearance of a hotel caused the decision-making portion of Sora's brain to flicker to life.

"Girls," he began, taking a deep breath. "I want you to sit this one out."

"What?" said Kairi. "You mean you wanna go it alone this time?"

"Exactly," replied the Keyblade wielder. "Go get a room for us at the hotel and wait. It shouldn't take me too long to bring back Tifa."

Patting him on the butt, Larxene observed, "Someone's cocky."

"But why?" Olette intervened. "Four heads are better than one."

"It's just that…I think I could get the job done a lot quicker and…better myself. No offense, but you three would sort of be in my way." Sora shrugged.

Larxene smiled. "A man on a mission! I like it!"

"Are you sure about this, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"See ya later!" Sora was already walking away.

Olette called after him, "Be safe!"

"Sure thing!" Sora said over his shoulder.

"Talk to the concierge when you get back!" Kairi shouted.

"Will do!" Sora called back.

"Ask if she's into strap-ons!" Larx said that.

Sora didn't bother to dignify that with a response, so he kept walking. He looked forward to seeking out Tifa in the Seventh Edge tavern, mainly because he wanted to get away from _them._

The Master of Masters spoke to him, _"Already sick of those gals, eh?"_

"I'd never thought girls who adore me could be so annoying," Sora pondered out loud. "They're constantly around me, and that thing at the department store was really unnecessary."

"_It's not like they forced you to do it,"_ the Master pointed out.

"It's not like I was gonna say no," Sora countered.

"_Good point. Hey there it is!" _

Sora had reached the edge of town, where a homely building sat next to a brick wall. Entering said building, he was greeted by the smell of tobacco, the sound of rock music, and so much dimness.

Since night had already fallen outside, the bar was littered with patrons buzzing about being social and intoxicated. So, Sora did what anyone would do as they walked into a bar; he approached the bar itself.

"He-ey! What can I get you?" Tifa, the bartender asked.

_Whoa,_ Sora thought to himself. _She's even prettier than I remember._

"_Don't get too excited, kid. You still have to bone her first. Just think about the x-blade while you're laying down your game."_

"Hi! Uh, I'll take a shot of Exdeath Whiskey please."

"_So far, so good."_

Tifa smiled at him warmly. "Sure thing, hon'!"

While Tifa swiftly prepared his drink, Sora continued looking around at the other patrons, noticing most were crowded around the bar. He figured out why; Tifa was just that damned attractive. Plus, she ran that bar like captain of the mosh pit.

Once she finally returned with his drink, Tifa placed the shot glass close to his hand, leaning in close to his ear so he could hear her say, "For you, it's half off, but tell _no one."_

Nodding dumbly, Sora asked, "Am I getting the new-guy-discount?"

Tifa beamed before saying, "Something like that."

Their faces were exceptionally close, and briefly, Sora wondered if she possessed a Lust Aura of her own. However, Sora found himself still in control of the situation, so he said, "Well…wasn't today just amazing?"

"It was!" Tifa echoed, leaning ever closer to the Chosen One's face.

Sora continued, "The weather was perfect, the kids were laughing, and I think I saw a four-leaf clover."

Tifa laughed. "Did you? Maybe you're just a lucky man."

They gave each other smoldering looks of approval. Meanwhile, a neglected patron got Tifa's attention, "Hey! What's a guy gotta do to get a refill?"

Rolling her eyes, Tifa left Sora to tend to the needy man's needs. As she walked away, she swung her hips in a wide gait, certainly captivating Sora's eyesight. Then, without warning, she dragged the patron in question by the collar, pulling him over the bar while yelling in his face, "Watch how you talk to me! This is _my _bar, so you show me some goddamn respect!"

Gulping, the middle-aged man said, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good—now, what can I get you?"

"You know what…? I'm not even thirsty anymore. I'll be on my way!"

Sora smiled, downing the shot of whiskey. Yeah, that shit was strong, and he had all night to continue drinking. He watched as the middle-aged man scurried to the front door; the man threw a look of contempt over his shoulder. Sora had seen that look before. It meant he'd be back, but how soon, Sora wasn't entirely sure.

Tifa returned to servicing the man she didn't know was Sora.

"Sorry about that. Gotta deal with idiots every once in a—""

"Tifa! You have _got_ to stop scaring off customers!"

Just then, another familiar face had arrived on the scene to immediately chastise Tifa for her behavior. Sora recognized her as Cloud's other special someone, Aerith.

Dressed in mostly pink as usual, the brunette woman ignored Sora at first, choosing to empty her magazine of disapproval into Tifa's ample chest, "I mean, really, woman? There are so many better ways of handling rude guests!"

A tiny bit mortified, Tifa muttered back, "Aerith…can't you see I'm catering to a guest—a nice one, at that?"

Aerith finally turned and looked at the new guy, and her eyes lit up the moment she saw him. Taking in his handsome features, chiseled arms rippling through his white thermal, and insanely long, spiky hair, the flower girl visibly gasped before apologizing, "Oh, I'm sorry to bother you…sir!"

"It's cool," Sora stoically stated. "How's your night been going?"

Amazed to have a total stranger take interest in her day, Aerith replied, "I can't complain. I'll be here all night, so let me know if you need anything!"

Sora began, "Will do—"

"Don't worry, I've got him," Tifa cut off, attempting to dismiss her coworker.

"You can never be too friendly to our customers," Aerith pointed out. "Seriously, you should take notes, Tifa."

Practically grinding her teeth, Tifa seethed back, "Well, I'm _trying _to provide customer service, but you seem to have other plans…"

Aerith giggled and said, "Well, I don't see why we can't both be good hosts."

Tapping her chin, Tifa decided to ease up on her possessiveness, replying, "Fine. Let's both do him—IT! I meant…well you know what I meant!"

"_Sure." _Aerith, eyeing Sora's pecs, asked him, "How's that whiskey treating you? Can I get you a taller glass?"

"Sure! And it's a little rough. Got anything sweet to mix it with?"

Both Tifa and Aerith answered, "Of course." Tifa said, "We've got O.J."

"And pop," Aerith added.

"What kinda pop?" Sora asked.

"Sprite," said Tifa.

"And Coke," added Aerith.

"I'll take Coke," Sora selected.

"Coming up!" Aerith chanted while Tifa huffed.

Sora watched the beverage mix into a uniform solution. Thinking…um, thoughtfully, he asked, "Can I get you girls anything?"

Aerith replied, "Oh, we really shouldn't drink on the—"

"Sure, I'll have a rum and Coke, tall glass," said Tifa.

Sighing, Aerith said, "I guess I'll—"

"No need! I'll get it!" Sora volunteered by swiftly jumping over the counter, choosing the tallest glass he could find. Then, taking the bottle of rum in one hand and soda pop in the other, he poured in a circular motion.

Looking over to Aerith, Sora asked, "You sure you don't wanna—?"

"I'll take a cognac with Sprite, tall glass," Aerith answered confidently.

"Comin' up."

After Sora successfully mixed those drinks, he placed both on the counter, saying, "A toast to new friends."

Aerith and Tifa obliged to the toast, sipping their drinks while Sora gulped his.

Gasping for air, Sora strained, "Wow…that's good stuff."

"I know, right!" Tifa agreed. "Whiskey and Coke is our friend Barrett's favorite!"

Aerith asked, "Doesn't he drink Hennessy?"

Shaking her head indifferently, Tifa admitted, "No clue…"

_Forgetting something? _The Master of Masters asked.

"Oh, right!" Sora still had to pretend like he never met these girls before. "I never got your names."

"I'm Tifa."

"Aerith."

"Those are two beautiful names for two beautiful faces."

Both girls blushed. Aerith said, "Thank you!"

"And we never got your name," Tifa pointed out.

"Sora."

Cue the screwed-up faces. Tifa repeated, "Sora…?"

Oblivious, Aerith laughed and said, "That's funny! We know a Sora. Are you and him from the same world?"

Shrugging, Sora said, "Something like that."

Squinting hard at him, Tifa noticed, "You know, you and the other Sora kind of look alike…"

Gasping, a visibly inebriated Aerith screamed, _"Omigod! _I totally see it! What if he's like your cousin or something?"

Ending the charade, Sora replied, "No, it's really me—Sora."

Both girls went silent for a moment. Then, rather abruptly, Tifa began dismissing every patron in the bar, "All right, everybody out! We're closing early tonight, so pay your tabs and get home safely! Or not, but still pay your tabs!"

Scared and confused, each customer began paying off their tabs, one by one and leaving in a single file line. Once the last customer paid and left, Tifa and Aerith redirected their attention back to Sora, who stood tipsy against the wall.

"Well, that was tactful," he commented, albeit sarcastically.

"_Sora…!" _Tifa started in a whisper, then yelled, "What…the FUCK happened to you?!"

Sora couldn't help it, "You know…you're really hot when you're worked up."

At first, Tifa was at a loss for words. But then she said, "You think so?"

"Sora, you need to tell us how you got so…" Aerith trailed off.

"Different?" Sora guessed.

"I was gonna say…god, just gimme those arms!" Aerith then attacked Sora, groping all over his guns with a stupid smile.

"Well, to answer your question," Sora continued, "I more-or-less agreed to let this happen to me, all so I could gain the power I need to defeat Xehanort."

"Did you beat him yet?" Aerith asked.

"No. You see…alcohol makes me stronger. That's why I came to you."

Tifa exclaimed, "Get. Out! You're joking, right?!"

Sora lied through his teeth, "It's the truth. Sort of—anyway, bottoms up!"

Sora took another heavy gulp, practically getting a swimming pool of liquor and diving in.

"Well, shit," Tifa uttered, one hundred percent believing Sora's lie. "Let's get drunk!"

"I'm game," said Aerith, chugging her mix.

After a quick drinking competition, Sora laughed out loud, admitting, "Technically, this is my first for reals time drinking. And—and I've got the best drinking buddies, that's for sure!"

Tifa egged on, "C'mon! Let's get another round!"

"Now I know why Jack Sparrow loves this stuff so much…it's life-changing!"

While Tifa handled getting more drinks, Aerith stared dreamily at Sora, cooing, "Aww, isn't our widdle Sora such a cute drunk?"

"Damn straight," Tifa agreed.

"I don't even know what that means," Sora attempted to say this while downing the last bit of his drink, then spilling some on his new shirt. Damn. He just proved Kairi right. "Ah, crap."

"Ooh, messy boy," Aerith continued belittling Sora for fun.

"Don't sweat it Sora," Tifa said. "We all got drinks on our shirts."

Then, unexpectedly, Tifa purposefully spilled her own drink on her white shirt, smirking devilishly at the Keyblade wielder. "See? Now we all have messy shirts."

Aerith pointed out, "I don't have a—"

Tifa threw the rest of her drink on Aerith's dress. "See? Now we all have messy shirts."

"I was gonna say I don't have a shirt, I'm wearing a dress, but thanks anyway."

Sora shrugged. "Guess I don't need this anymore." And so, he proceeded to strip off his thermal. Standing there with his pecs, abs, bis and tris hanging out (and delts, too), he said for kicks, "Good thing it's not cold in here."

Aerith appeared nervous and unsure of herself, while Tifa was already halfway taking off her white shirt, showing off her white bra for Sora to see. And just like Sora thought, that girl was stacked in the titty department.

"Aw, what the hell," said Aerith submissively. She then loosened the straps on her pink dress, slipping it off overhead. There, she stood in her bra and panties, also revealing a scar where someone must have stabbed her through the abdomen.

"Yikes," said Sora. "That looks like it hurt."

"Yeah, some psycho with a nine-foot sword stabbed me through the back—didn't feel a thing." Aerith shrugged.

"Nine-foot sword—? You got stabbed by Sephiroth? And lived?!" Sora couldn't believe his ears.

Tifa cut in, "Whether or not she lived is debatable. That's not important! We're getting drunk, remember?"

Passing Sora his newly poured drink, Tifa shot Aerith a devious look, handing over hers as well. Together, they chugged their tall glasses with fierce resolve. Laughing and having a good, no, great time, Tifa and Aerith seemed to move on one accord, approaching Sora, who leaned on the wall. Both girls began rubbing his bare chest; Tifa rested her leg between Sora's, while Aerith guided her hands south of the border.

"I hope you're not busy tonight, Sora," Tifa said seductively.

Truthfully, Sora forgot his whole life up to that point. "No way, I've got some time to kill."

Cheeks red from the alcohol, Aerith confirmed, "You do? So you don't mind if we take care of you, then?"

"Well…I'm sure you'll be nice to me, won't you?"

Tifa and Aerith giggled.

Suddenly, a violent knock at the door resounded throughout the bar, followed by the sound of someone attempting to kick it open.

"I know you're in there, bitch! Come out and get this beat down!"

Visibly startled, Tifa fretted, "Oh god, it's that guy from earlier."

"I told you!" Aerith reminded.

Summoning his almighty x-blade, Sora volunteered, "I'll handle that bat-rastard!"

Walking over to and unlocking the door, Sora opened it, still shirtless, and said, "Hey. Get lost."

Indeed, it was the same "bat-rastard" from earlier, and this time, he brought a few friends. In fact, said friends decided to bum rush the door, pushing the drunken Keyblade wielder inward until he fell on his back.

Looking at the bar, which was upside down in his vision, Sora commanded, "Girls, hide! Oh, good. They're already hiding."

"Where is she?!" demanded the enraged man.

Using his x-blade as a crutch to stand himself up, Sora stated, "You and your boys oughta leave before I start swingin' this thing."

One of the man's comrades countered, "Screw you, little man! The only thing swinging's gonna be our throbbing—"

Sora blasted that guy with a Blizzard spell, freezing him in a coat of ice. He said, "No one was talking to you. Also, gross."

"Get him!" said the ringleader.

And so, all five of the unfrozen goons started rushing Sora, who sighed. Swinging his x-blade horizontally, he laid out four of them in one fell swoop. The ringleader must've been the intellectual of the group, for he hung back and let his cronies take the beating.

"Bastard!" said the angry man, picking up a chair and throwing it at Sora, who deflected it away from the bar.

More of the others picked themselves off the floor, grabbing chairs as makeshift weapons. Sora sighed again, readying his x-blade for more carnage. One man swung his chair overhead, while another cane dashing at Sora from the side. The Keyblade-wielder blocked the first overhead strike but failed to nullify the dashing man's attack; becoming tackled, Sora and the man fell to the floor in a heap, struggling to gain the upper hand. However, Sora was still a bit dizzy, and the aggressive man began choking the boy.

Suddenly, Aerith popped out from behind the counter, chucking a bottle at the man's head. It exploded on contact, showering the area with glass shards.

Sora had covered his eyes, now feeling enough wiggle room to kick the man off him. And so, he kicked him clean across the bar.

Bad news: everyone knew where Tifa and Aerith were now, so Sora had to act quickly; slamming the hilt of his weapon into some yokel's head, he moved on to the remaining three degenerates. Standing between them and the two half-naked women, Sora tried thinking of non-lethal ways of dealing with these idiots.

However, before he mustered a solution, two of them came charging with chairs in hand, and Sora had no choice but to sidestep and slash at their backs, sending them flying into the wall.

The only man still conscious was the ringleader. Looking fearful as ever, he yelled, "This ain't over!"

Sora nodded. "You're right."

Throwing his hefty x-blade like a boomerang, he aimed at the fleeing man's legs, scoring a hit and snapping his ankle.

"Now it's over."

One by one, Sora dragged the bad guys out of the bar and chucked them into the dumpster, relieving Tifa of the dirty work. Walking back inside with minor scratches, Sora announced, "That's all of them. Also, I sure hope trash day is tomorrow."

Sitting on the bar, Tifa congratulated him, "Awesome work, Sora! And the best part is none of them saw me naked."

Sora chuckled. "I was just about to say the same thing. Now, where were we?"

Aerith ran over and embraced the Keyblade wielder, planting a kiss next to his mouth. "You're such a hero, Sora. How can we make it up to you?"

"I think you've done enough already, what with getting me drunk and all," but Sora really wanted to demand something entirely different.

Smiling with questionable intent, Tifa replied, "I think you deserve a little more than that."

Tifa's body language was calling Sora; all the way from her arched back, welcoming breasts, down to her creamy thighs—all seemed to scream his name.

Walking Aerith over to the counter where Tifa sat, Sora smiled devilishly before saying, "You got something on your lips."

Behold, he kissed her, passionately at that. Tifa hopped off the counter, being carried by the boy-turned-adult. He gripped her butt and grinded his manhood between her hips. Aerith joined in by rubbing her rockin' body against his leg, turning him on even more. There, she helped slide down his trousers, peeping the bulge in his boxer briefs.

Sora freed Tifa from her bra while Aerith stripped off all her clothing; Sora finally got to see Tifa's legendary breasts in the flesh, and they were spectacular. Pink nipples on top of pinker areolae, a pair of masterpieces. But then he looked at Aerith's naked body, and life was that much greater. In that moment, he believed the song about hips not lying was about _her._

Aerith had a bright idea, "Hey, let's go to the bedroom. Upstairs."

"Hell yeah!" Tifa seconded, sliding out her panties. "Let's go!"

And so, it occurred that both girls led Sora to the back of the bar, through a door that led to a staircase. The mature Keyblade wielder trailed behind them as they ran up the steps, treating himself to a heavenly view of both their naked asses.

Once they finally reached the top, Tifa and Aerith welcomed him into the dark bedroom, pushing him down on the bed. Tifa had long since discarded her panties, now rubbing her wet clit along Sora's boxers. Meanwhile, Aerith cupped Tifa's boobs from behind, massaging them like a pro. Tifa kissed Sora's lips at first, then meandering down to his chest. That's when Aerith took over kissing Sora's mouth, rubbing all over his shoulders.

Fed up with the sexual tension, Tifa tore down Sora's boxer briefs, taking his manhood in one hand while she sucked him off. Aerith positioned her pussy over Sora's face, giving him ample room to feast. Tifa sucked up and down on his shaft, gripping it right and tight.

Sora was enjoying himself, but he decided to cut his feast short; throwing Aerith's body aside, he pulled out of Tifa's mouth and proceeded to split Aerith's ass in _two_. She lay on her belly while he rammed it in. He wasn't entirely sure which hole he chose, but it felt like pussy as he went in.

Tifa lay right next to Aerith in the same position, practically begging him to slam it in her. Sora obliged, pulling out of the flower girl and entering the bar hostess. This time, he made sure to go in her vagina, placing his thumb above her asshole for good measure.

Sora fucked her long and hard, throwing his middle finger in Aerith's pussy-hole while also keeping his other thumb above her anus.

"Stick it in!" Aerith begged.

And it happened, that Sora plunged his thumb deep in her butt, earning a cry of ecstasy. He did this all while maintaining a steady stroke against Tifa's clitoris. Juices flowed from Tifa's opening, leaking onto the bed as she spread her legs even further.

Then, Sora heard Tifa say, "Oh, fuck me in the ass, Sora!"

"Sweet," he replied.

Sticking his tip in first, he slowly forced his way in, feeling like a true king from the way he _slammed_ _it_ to Tifa's cries of joy.

Meanwhile, Aerith stayed in the game by playing with herself, spreading her legs wide with her face against the mattress.

Sora took notice of this, pulling out of the hostess and fucking Aerith in the ass. She had been playing with her asshole, allowing an easier entry for Sora's fully erect penis. Stroking so hard he let his balls clap against her pussy, Sora thought he might bust if he kept it up, but surprisingly, he was able to keep it going.

Suddenly, his stamina gave out, and he had to take a break. Laying down between the girls, he panted like a dog, sweaty and all.

Both Tifa and Aerith spread a leg over him, kissing him passionately on either cheek. Just for the heck of it, he fingered their buttholes.

That's when he pulled Tifa on top of him, making her ride cowgirl. Throwing his arms behind his head, he simply enjoyed the view. Tifa's breasts bounced in such a hypnotic way, he briefly feared he'd lose his memories again; Aerith was right next to him on all fours, bouncing her ass, doing what is known as twerking.

"Oh, god, yes!"

Tifa's cry was accompanied by the repeated sounds of their skin smacking up against each other. She then squatted over him, allowing him to start thrusting from down below. Sora gave it his all; the sound of his sack slamming into the base of her ass turned everyone on evermore.

Aerith continued fingering herself, plunging four fingers deep. That's when Sora threw Tifa off of him, slapped Aerith across the booty, and plugged her pussy with his cock. He fucked her doggy-style while reaching for her breasts, ramming it slow and intensely.

"Augh!" he grunted while Aerith moaned passionately.

So, Tifa had started playing with herself, watching from behind as Sora fucked the flower girl. Her eyes were fixed on Sora's male-stripper-like ass, dipping two fingers in her soaking wet vagina. Then, she began fingering deep, practically desecrating her G-spot. She watched as Sora flipped Aerith over and rammed it in missionary-style; Aerith crossed her legs behind the Keyblader's back, ushering him deeper into her pussy. Sora hit it like a champ, fucking her harder than ever before.

Aerith screamed in ecstasy. Tifa joined the screaming party when she caused herself to climax, shooting her essence all over the mattress. Sora gave it a few more pumps before collapsing overtop Aerith's body, breathing hard and sweating like he'd run a marathon.

And so, Tifa began rubbing on his back muscles, kissing his neck with vampire-approved sensuality. Then, she lay on him, embracing every striation. Effectively sandwiched between the two vixens, Sora lay there and wished this moment would last forever.

However, he hadn't received his goal just yet. Sitting upward, he pulled out of Aerith and proceeded to fuck the daylights out of Tifa, also hitting it missionary. He grasped her hands while he did so, fucking her long and slow.

"Fuck me," Tifa uttered.

Picking up the pace, he slammed his cock into her one pump at a time, dealing out love like greens to a Chocobo.

Through the window, the full moon hung high in the air, dimly illuminating their night of passion. The room was dark and stuffy, but none of that stopped Sora from fucking Tifa like his life depended on it. He was sweating bullets as he piped her down, even bending low enough to kiss her once or twice. His hips rammed into hers like an angry buffalo, only seeking pleasure in lieu of pain.

Sora took one of Tifa's legs and folded her sideways, hitting it from the side now. He cupped one of her perfect tits in one hand; he squeezed it and played with the nipple. Feeling his sauce coming up, he switched Tifa's position back to doggy-style, ramming it in slowly to avoid anything premature.

Suddenly, Aerith placed her ass on top of Tifa's, where she felt absolutely every ripple of their skin-on-skin contact. Rubbing her pussy along Tifa's back, Aerith moaned in unison with the bar hostess. Sora kissed and licked Aerith's vagina with tender aggression. He then pulled out of Tifa and started copulating with Aerith now, practically squatting just to reach her ass. Speaking of her ass, Sora was in love with that thing. Fucking her vaj from behind, Sora took it slow at first, and then commenced ramming with full force.

Sora then stepped down from the bed, standing back to observe his pair of beauties. Watching them make out without him, he formulated his next move.

Roughly grabbing Tifa by the legs, he pulled her to the edge of the bed. He stood tall on the wooden floor, preparing to go deep inside once more. Spreading one leg to the side and the other high in the air, Sora rammed it in with ease, fucking Tifa like a certified pornstar. He held on to her shaking ankles for support.

_Schlick! Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!_ Everything was wet, now.

Aerith got up and stood behind Sora, rubbing her wet clit on his butt while massaging his pectorals. Sora once again took it slow here, living on the edge. Aerith had leaned over his shoulder, prompting him to kiss her. Just as his stamina gave out, he collapsed on top of Tifa, planting kiss after kiss on the hostess's neck. Aerith did the same, falling forward on Sora's back to give him a full body massage. Once again sandwiched, he simply rubbed his cock along Tifa's taut belly.

There, they lay, twisting and turning in pleasure, a tangled mess of arms and legs. Tifa lightly bit Sora's bottom lip, then wrapping her tongue around his. Reading Aerith's mind, Tifa moved aside and allowed her partner in crime to ride Sora in the reverse; she balanced her feet on the bed with her hands over Sora's own, riding him like a thirsty succubus. Tifa came between them and kissed Sora once more.

Aerith had gotten a little too wild with the ride, and Sora's dick slipped out. However, thanks to Aerith's quick reflexes, Sora found himself back on the inside in no time flat. Crying out, Aerith pushed herself all the way down on Sora's member, effectively swallowing his cock into her opening. There, she rubbed her ass back and forth, choking it at the base.

Now, it was Tifa's turn to get eaten out; hovering her pussy over his mouth, she dipped down and experienced the pleasure firsthand. As she gyrated her hips, she felt Sora's stubble graze her pussy lips in a way that made her entire body quiver. Screaming loud enough to wake the neighbors, Tifa yelled, "Oh—don't stop!"

Sora sucked on her clit and stretched that part out, earning more cries of consent. Suddenly, he almost came inside the girl riding him. Throwing Tifa forward, he caught her in his arms and proceeded to suck on her tits. All the while, Aerith was still riding with Sora's cock deep inside her. Sora made the executive decision to throw both girls off him and stand up on the bed. Grabbing Aerith by the arm, he stood her up as well, turning her around to deliver some standing back-shots. Holding her by both elbows for support, Sora slammed his cock between Aerith's cheeks, then returning it to her soaking wet pussy.

Meanwhile, Tifa had busied herself by rubbing her pussy on Sora's leg, practically humping it. Watching him bang the brakes off of Aerith, Tifa climaxed yet again, spraying the immediate area with her juices. Probably the sweatiest out of the three, Tifa simply bent over on the bed with her ass in the air, rubbing her sex back and forth.

Sora looked down at Aerith's ass and noticed the abundance of white liquid forming around his dick. The liquid hadn't come from him, so he correctly assumed Aerith came. That's when Tifa stood up, grabbed Aerith's face, and started muttering the nastiest things possible.

"You like getting fucked like a dirty little whore, don't you?"

"Yeah!" Aerith panted back.

"I like watching you get fucked, you big-assed slut! Mmm…moan for me."

"_Ooooh!"_

"Yeah, that's my little skank. You better fuck her 'til she passes out!"

"I don't know—she's tough!" Sora observed.

"Suck my fuckin' tits," Tifa commanded Aerith, who did as she was told.

Watching Aerith bent over, getting fucked by him while sucking Tifa's perfect tits made Sora feel some type of way. Speaking of Tifa, he looked her deep in the eyes and stroked within Aerith like he was about to bust. Speaking of which…

"Oh god, I'm coming!"

Sora quickly pulled out, and, to his surprise, Aerith whirled around and opened her mouth. Tifa did the same, kneeling down while Sora stood tall. Stroking his own cock, he immediately ejaculated on both girls' faces, doing his best to evenly spread the wealth.

"_Aaauuugh! Aauugh! Augh…"_

Sora collapsed back on the bed, laying between the seamen-covered ladies. Still a bit drunk, he watched as the x-blade powered itself up, this time doing the phenomenon twice.

After the light show ended, Sora fell fast asleep, ignoring Tifa and Aerith's questions of what the hell that was.

* * *

**-X-**

Back at the hotel, Kairi and Larxene remained awake, the former of whom staring out the window at the moon.

That's when Larxene came out the bathroom, rocking her new outfit she'd picked up from the department store. It consisted of a black miniskirt, blue thigh-high socks, and a blue cardigan with nothing underneath, something she'd been waiting to bust out.

She asked Kairi, "Still think he's gonna show?"

The princess sighed. "No, not really. He must be busy."

Larxene scoffed. "Yeah, busy gettin' laid."

"I just can't believe he did it without me," Kairi said. "I thought we were…"

"Meant to be?" Larxene finished. "Face it. Guy's completely gone and changed. That's what kitty-cat does to these men."

Kairi sighed again. "I know he's on a mission and all, but do you think he'll forget about me completely?"

"Hard to say," Larxene replied, posing in the mirror. "Sora's always been about his hero-work."

Suddenly, Olette stirred awake, adding her two cents, "Sora will do the right thing. You know he will."

"Thanks, Olette." Kairi hopped in the bed with Olette. "Maybe he's just having a hard time sealing the deal."

Larxene also slipped in their lone bed, choosing to sleep in the nude. She said, "Wishful thinking."

Kairi sighed a third time. "Goodnight, Larxene."

"'Night!"

And Kairi lay awake for another hour, thinking about Sora, wherever he was.


	5. The Aristovaj

**Chapter 5: The Aristovaj**

Sora's hangover wasn't that unbearable, all things considered. Last night, it was like he had a point to prove, and that point really…really changed him. He was not the same man he was yesterday. He had woken up in a demonic daze, pressing his hips against Tifa's bottom. Aerith was behind him, legs wrapped around his waistline. The abundance of light really made the room spin, so he kept his eyes shut. He used to like his quiet mornings, but none of them compared to this morning in particular. The girl he was spooning was still nude, same as the girl behind him. He was willing to bet they still had dried up seminal fluid on their faces as well, but it was mainly their soft, rockin' bodies that kept him anchored to that bed. Suddenly, his hips moved with a mind of their own, and his penis became erect again.

He felt Tifa press her exquisite derrière against his shaft, and he just lay there and accepted it. Of course, Tifa had other plans; reaching behind her, she grabbed Sora's cock and stuck the tip of it against her vaginal opening.

Sora had a better idea. He stuck it in anally and fucked her sideways, long and slow. She moaned in deserved pleasure. He only gave it a few pumps, pulled out, and got up out of bed. He just needed to get the blood pumping.

Walking around with no underwear to speak of, Sora went downstairs to an empty tavern, collected his clothing, and returned upstairs. After slipping back into his pants and partially stained shirt, he peered over at the bed, taking a mental picture of the girls in their current state. The way the light shined on their skin, how they held each other over the covers—whatever. Sora needed to focus on the next lay.

Waking them up, he said, "Rise and shine. Gotta quick question: where's Yuffie?"

Aerith sat up and asked inquisitively, "What do you need to find her for?"

"It's, uh…Xehanort's weakness, or something. He's, like, shy in front of hot girls—look, do you know where she is, or not?"

Tifa answered, "Last I heard, she went to Traverse Town's Reawakening Concert. As a matter of fact, I think it's still going on."

Aerith pointed out, "Well, that world did just come back from the Sleeping Realm, so I'm guessing their celebration is just getting started."

"Good point," said Sora. "Traverse Town, eh? Well…up, up, and away."

"You're leaving?!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Yeah. See ya."

Aerith led a continuation of belittling Sora, "Aw, is our widdle Sora getting weady to weave?"

Sora enjoyed it. "Yeah, looks like it. Hey, if some girls come looking for me later on, just tell 'em I went to go find Yuffie, but don't say where."

"Sure thing, daddy," Tifa replied.

"Oh, and don't follow me to Traverse Town. You've got a bar to run."

A little offended at first, Tifa scoffed and said, "What? I wasn't planning on following you! Unless you wanted me to plan on it…?"

"Stop it," said Sora. He added, "You can tell those girls what happened last night, just leave out the part where I'm trying to avoid them."

"You're not trying to avoid us, are you?" Tifa asked.

"Not directly."

Aerith suddenly asked, "Wait, what did happen last night? With that whole light show with the sword and the copies of it?"

Tifa added, "Yeah, that _was_ weird."

In response, Sora summoned his x-blade and looked it over, noticing it was much shinier than before. The keychain was still partially broken, and part of the fused hilts was still missing.

"Just as I thought," Sora pondered out loud. "It's almost complete. The two of you helped me with fixing this thing. Thanks."

And with that, Sora opened the window and jumped out.

Tifa asked, "Again, are we sure that's Sora?"

* * *

**-X-**

Sora tore open a portal that led straight to Traverse Town, and his senses were immediately bombarded by the fact their was a citywide party going on.

Thousands of people were hanging out in the Third District, a condensed but especially festive part of town. He seemed to draw virtually no attention at all, as freaks of all creeds littered the area. There were jugglers, unicyclers, people selling crap, and even those mental performers who stuck flaming rods down their throats. Sora was also pretty hungry, so the smell of hot dogs and hamburgers was welcoming.

Going over to a chili dog stand, Sora mentally prepared himself for the task ahead. He could do this…

"Next!" yelled hot dog vendor.

"You can do this," Sora muttered to himself.

"What can I get ya?"

"Chili dog with cheese, and a side of nachos," Sora placed his order.

"Comin' up!"

As he waited for his order, Sora nervously fidgeted with himself.

"Here ya go!"

Taking the hot dog on a plate, Sora cradled it close to his face, muttering, "Moment of truth…"

Giving the others in line an opportunity to buy a hot dog, Sora carefully ate the morsel without spilling chili on his shirt.

"Ha! In your face, Kairi!"

Now that the stain from last night had dried up completely, Sora was proud to eat his meal in style, no longer a victim of his own clumsiness. Still though, he had to finish those nachos flawlessly.

As he struggled to gain the upper hand on a dripping particle of cheese, he noticed a certain ninja girl chatting it up with a taller, black-haired man in a red cape. They were ducked off in a corner of the Third District. She was wearing her usual ninja getup, a blue tube top with beige booty shorts; she clutched a red cup full of something she probably shouldn't be drinking.

With his target sighted, Sora took his nachos across the crowded district, pretty much winging it at this point. He briefly wondered who that other man was. Was he someone she met at the festival? They didn't seem too friendly towards each other; the tall man in red seemed ghastly bored with the festivities, making rigid eye contact with no one but the void. Yuffie seemed complacent, though she always looked like that. Every time he saw her, she was either smiling for no reason or in La-La Land. Judging by the girl's body language, Sora could tell it was more of situation where she was with the guy, not the other way around. Sora could fix that. Sort of.

"Yo! Yuffie!" Sora called her name, approaching the silent duo.

"Uh…" the girl uttered.

He cut the introductions short. "It's me! Sora!"

"Uh…" the girl uttered again.

The man in red curtly stated, "We don't know you."

Laughing, Sora replied, "YOU don't, but SHE does."

"Uh…" Yuffie slurred a final time. Pupils shrinking, she asked, "Wait, how long has it been?"

"A few days," Sora answered to the best of his knowledge. "You enjoying the party?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa—don't gimme that small talk! What the hell happened to you?!"

Sora stared deadpan into the abyss. "I really need to come up with a short and sweet explanation for this. Okay, so I was minding my own business when all of a sudden some stranger forced me to gain unspeakable power, and it caused me to look older. Still me, though."

Getting all up in his face, Yuffie questioned, "Are you sure? Summon your Keyblade."

_Sching! _His x-blade flashed into existence.

"That thing don't look like your Keyblade!" Yuffie commented. "Make fun of Leon."

Raising his hand to his forehead, Sora imitated the SeeD mercenary, "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

Yuffie carefully analyzed the sound bite, "Hm. That was deeper and sexier than usual. All right, do some squat thrusts!"

Sora looked briefly confused before conceding to the physical activity.

Speaking behind his exceptionally tall collar, the man in red addressed his party-partner, "Yuffie, why haven't you told me about this person?"

Screwing up her face, Yuffie corrected, "I've definitely told you about Sora. Remember? He's the funny guy with the Keyblade. I've definitely told you about him."

In a low growl, the man surmised, "I must not have been listening."

"Big surprise there," Yuffie overdosed on the sarcasm.

Sora got done doing, like, five squat thrusts, standing back up as he said, "Okay, that was 'some' squat thrusts—"

"Jumping-jacks, Sora!" Yuffie ordered.

Expression going flat, Sora proceeded with some jumping-jacks.

Yuffie asked, "Why's it so hard for you to listen to me, Vincent?"

"You talk a lot," Vincent replied.

"Point taken."

Vincent asked, "Why are you making him do exercises?"

Nearly spilling her drink, Yuffie excitedly stated, "That's the only way to tell if he's the real Sora!"

Overhearing this, Sora admitted between jumping-jacks, "I don't remember this ever being a part of our dynamic."

"Does it matter? Look at you go, Sora! You're so…fit."

Stopping his jumping-jacks, Sora put in his two cents, "Hey, I was pretty fit before!"

"Not like this!" Yuffie's eyes were wandering. "What else can I make you do?"

Throwing up his hands, Sora offered, "Well, I was hoping we could just talk for a little bit?"

"Hm…about what?"

Sighing, Sora realized Yuffie wasn't going to make this easy for him. Well…maybe he preferred it this way. Smiling slightly, he tried, "Oh, you know…about different exercises you could make me do?"

Yuffie laughed, blushing pink as she responded, "Do you need a personal trainer?"

"Yes!" the Keyblade wielder exclaimed. "That is exactly what I need."

"Really? Well, c'mon. Let's talk prices. We'll be back, Vincent."

Sora stared off into the void again. Was this girl trying to rob him…?

The Master of Masters' voice came to Sora, saying, _"Watch your back around this girl."_

Over by the Lady and the Tramp mural, there was a musical group playing pop songs for the whole crowd, and Yuffie's goal was to get as far from the stereos as possible, that way she and Sora could hear each other talk. They had ventured over to the small house at the entrance of the Third District, now chatting it up about full body exercises. Little did they know, Vincent had followed them, ducking off around the corner by the stairs.

"So I was thinking something that takes a lot of stamina. I really wanna work on my core."

Yuffie nodded and replied, "You're in luck! Endless stamina is my specialty. And I get it, even guys like to expose their midriff around this season, so whaddya want? Six pack? Eight pack? Muscles all the down to your man-berries? It's not impossible."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his spiky head, Sora elected to say, "Heheh, I was hoping for something practical, like, a simple six pack would do the trick."

"Well…let's see what you got so far!"

Sora lifted his thermal sweater, revealing a stacked enough six pack as it is.

Eyes widening, Yuffie gasped and said, "Oh, wow…! I don't even think you need my help. You mind if I…?"

Nodding, Sora said, "Sure!"

Yuffie reached out and felt along the blockiness of Sora's abdominals. Her hands wandered up to his shapely pectorals. He wasn't hulkingly massive, but the muscle that was there really lent to his lean size.

"Uh," Sora uttered, letting the ninja girl's hand spread to his back.

That's when Yuffie realized what she was doing. Quickly drawing back her eager hands, she apologized profusely, "Oh—I am so sorry! That wasn't professional. I just…excuse me."

As Yuffie walked away, Sora heard the Master of Masters' voice say to him, _"Funny, I expected her to grope you more. I'm thinkin' that girl is really good at resisting the Lust Aura. Good thing we got your feet wet with all those other ladies, Sora. You've got your work cut out for you."_

"Wow," said Sora to himself. "Sounds like I'm gonna have to try hard with Yuffie."

Meanwhile, as Yuffie rounded the corner, she came face-to-face with an irritated Vincent Valentine, who leaned on the wall with his arms crossed, saying, "Did you get enough?"

So, Sora decided to follow after Yuffie; after all, there was a mission to complete. After rounding the corner for the stairway, Sora witnessed a dispute between Yuffie and the man in red, the former of whom yelling, "And since when do you care about which guys I flirt with?"

Vincent yelled back in his harsh voice, "Since you actually started flirting with other guys!"

Vincent then spotted Sora standing atop the staircase and proceeded to glare daggers at him with his sunken eyes. Sora, on the other hand, tried being friendly, asking, "Don't you guys wanna enjoy the party?"

Vincent sternly declared, "No. We were just leaving."

Sora gasped. Was that guy supposed to be Yuffie's boyfriend?

But then, Yuffie said, "Actually, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not done partying with the townsfolk!"

"This is a waste of time," said Vincent.

"Hey!" Sora called down to the bickering couple. "Do I have to split you two up?"

"Don't worry, Sora—I'll do that myself," Yuffie seemed resolute as she walked past Vincent.

Glaring with his emo, red eyes, Vincent told off Sora, "I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you need to relocate. You're getting in the way of my ignoring that girl."

Laughing sardonically, Sora stated, "Well, that's a relationship goal, if I ever heard one. Tell me something, does getting to third base involve beating up her parents?"

Brooding, Vincent began approaching Sora, walking slowly up the steps. He snarled, "I've been drinking, kid. Now's not the time to play the comedian."

"Guess you've got that covered for me, huh?" Sora quipped.

Grasping a fistful of Sora's shirt, Vincent growled, "Go to hell."

"Let go of my shirt, and no one gets hurt."

Sora and Vincent stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity, neither side budging. Then, Sora said, "I tried to tell ya."

Sora kicked Vincent in the gut, staggering the walking science experiment but failing to detach him from his shirt; Vincent unintentionally ripped Sora's new threads, exposing his chest.

With vengeance in both their eyes, Vincent and Sora began struggling atop the staircase, but the former quickly gained the upper hand and threw Sora over the railing; landing amid a crowd of unsuspecting partiers, Sora picked himself up, dusted himself off, and blasted Fire spells from his x-blade at the incoming Vincent, who punched them out of existence with his gauntlet hand. Utilizing some superhuman ability to transform into a flying red cloak, Vincent sailed above Sora's head, rematerialized into a man, and fired six quick shots from his trusty triple-barreled handgun, the Cerberus.

Sora had to think quickly; spinning the whopping x-blade in his hand, he managed to intercept all eighteen bullets. Then, balancing each bullet on the blade, he swung the weapon in Vincent's direction, redirecting each round of expended ammunition back at the shooter.

Vincent returned to his flying cloak form and—

Oh, by now, everyone at the festival was screaming their heads off, running amok for the exit.

Anyway, Vincent had returned to his flying cloak form to avoid the bullets, fluttering to the ground next to Sora. There, he swept Sora's feet with one leg, then punching the Keyblade wielder into the hard floor. Sora bounced once before jumping back to his feet, delivering an upward slash that nearly made contact with Vincent's chin.

Back-stepping to avoid the slash, Vincent emptied more shots in Sora's direction; however, Sora was too fast. Utilizing supersonic speed, Sora practically teleported behind Vincent to deliver a lethal slash to the back, sending the former Turk flying into the wall.

As Vincent collided into the concrete, his body underwent a freakish metamorphosis; he sprouted horns, claws, white hair, and talons while developing purple skin and sharp teeth.

That's when the authorities showed up, turned around, and quickly got the hell out of there as they realized they were dealing with a pair of freaks.

Meanwhile, Sora took in Vincent's new appearance, mocking him, "This is Halloween, everybody make a scene."

Roaring as the Galian Beast, Vincent dashed forward and dueled Sora with his claws against the x-blade, exchanging strikes that made sparks fly. Ducking under a swipe meant for his head, Sora swayed leftward to avoid another claw strike. Then, countering with a Slapshot, Sora scored a hit and followed up with a slash across the torso, prompting Vincent to pick Sora up by the throat.

Meanwhile, Yuffie witnessed the fight from a safe distance, one of the only people still sticking around to watch. Going over to the beer keg, she refilled her drink, commenting on the situation, "Holy crap, this is awesome!"

Vincent spun around and chucked Sora into the Lady and the Tramp mural, effectively destroying it. Sora recovered quickly, rubbing his sore rear as he said, "Ouch."

The Galian Beast hurled dark energy projectiles at Sora, who deflected them away; the energy balls collided into different sections of the Third District, leaving pieces of debris falling and crashing into the ground. Sora rebutted by summoning a Thunder spell over Vincent's head, scoring a direct hit. However, the science experiment seemed unfazed, taking the brunt of the blast with ease.

Roaring into the sky, Vincent underwent one more transformation, something a tad more demonic. His red cloak became wings as his outfit became a scaly exoskeleton; his skin went gray as his feet turned into hooves. Even his hair looked more demon-like.

Stabbing his x-blade into the ground, Sora leaned on it like a crutch, exhaling loudly as he said, "Geez…I just wanna fuck Yuffie already."

"What was that?"

Sora cursed himself for not thinking that to himself. Yuffie was standing ten feet away from him. Caught, he said, "Uh…"

Yuffie replied, "Hey. Finish off Dracula and meet me in the small house."

And thus, with the power of erections, Sora charged forth to vanquish Vincent's Chaos form—but not before being snatched up by the winged devil and flown through the door to the Second District. Vincent flew him into a wall, leaving a sizable crater. Then, he held his supercharged gun at pointblank range to Sora's face.

Sora almost ate dirt then and there if it weren't for his trump card. Behold, he summoned a giant, neon pirate ship to his aid, knocking Vincent back and crashing him into the ground with it. Dismissing the attraction ride, which he'd been waiting for the perfect opportunity to bust out, Sora lunged and impaled Vincent against the ground.

He soon realized Vincent had more tricks up his sleeve; disappearing in a flash, Vincent reappeared behind Sora shooting one hulking shot at the boy. Sora was forced to teleport again, then popping up directly overhead Vincent to deliver a strike for the skull. Vincent reacted fast, flying upwards while also grasping Sora by the throat.

And so, the two brawlers ended up taking their skirmish to the skies of Traverse Town. Attempting to pistol-whip the Keyblade wielder, Vincent missed his target and received another kick to the gut. Having created some distance between them with the aforementioned kick, Sora started slashing like a madman, simultaneously blocking gunfire as he scored hit after hit against Chaos Vincent's body. As he deflected shots, Sora noticed the misdirected gunfire would rain all over the town, causing thousands of munny worth of property damage. He needed to hurry up and end this.

Entering a Sonic Blade limit attack, Sora shot across the sky, back and forth, a total of seven times, scoring critical hits on his opponent. Then, after stunning his opponent enough times, he held out his x-blade and sealed the final blow, casting, "Light!"

A dazzling beam of light erupted from Sora's x-blade, piercing through Vincent's chest. Vincent screamed in pain, "AAAGH!"

Falling back down to the surface, Vincent reverted back to his normal form, unconscious against the pavement with a thud.

Breathing hard, Sora glided back to the Third District, touching down next to the small house. Through the window, he could already see Yuffie waiting inside on the bed.

Unlocking the door with his x-blade and letting himself in, he limped and said, "I could use a Potion."

* * *

**-X-**

"Sora went to go find Yuffie," Tifa answered.

"Yuffie?" Olette repeated. "Who the frick is Yuffie?"

Kairi sighed. "She must be another one of Sora's powerful allies."

Shrugging, Aerith added, "You aren't wrong. Is he seeing her for the same reason he saw us…?"

Kairi nodded. "Yes."

Sounding more smug about it, Larxene enhanced Kairi's answer with, _"Oh-yeah. _Tell me something, did he hit all three bases, like, three different times?"

"Something like that," Aerith replied with an embarrassed smile.

Tifa added, "Yeah, I remember him playing ten different sports. Also, I don't think he was being entirely truthful about that whole 'alcohol makes him stronger' thing."

Larxene scoffed; Olette and Kairi giggled to each other. The princess explained, "He might've been lying out of respect to you. The actual way he gets stronger is through fornicating."

"Knockin' boots," said Olette.

"Bangin' it out," Larxene said.

"We…we know what fornicating means," Tifa revealed.

Olette said, "It was for comedic effect."

Larxene differed, "I was going for a dramatic effect."

"Anyway," Kairi continued, "I just want you to know Sora's doing this to save the world. I think…"

Larxene commented, "Saved the hell outta me, that's for sure."

Kairi admitted, "I was hoping he'd take us with him, but I guess he needs his space."

Aerith noted, "Well, the least he could've done was warn us that his weapon was going to go crazy literally right after we did it."

Tifa agreed, "Seriously, that was Freaksville."

Larxene boasted, "Oh, you wanna talk about Freaksville? Get this, the first thing Sora does with his hands is…"

Kairi sighed. She thought, _Come home soon, Sora._

* * *

**-X-**

Sora's heart rate was still racing from the fight, but now that he was seated with one of his legs on the table, he had a chance to relax. Speaking of said table, it held an empty Potion bottle, some burning candles, and Yuffie's cross-legged form as she carefully looked over her playing cards. Why she chose to sit directly on the table, Sora didn't know or care.

Holding his own hand of cards, Sora took a swig of white wine, something Aerith had left in the house a while back. Realizing it was still Yuffie's turn, Sora cleared his throat, "Ahem?"

"Hold your horses, I'm going," Yuffie said. Then, she slyly asked, "Do you have any Jacks?"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding," Sora growled, handing over the card. He also removed his torn shirt, handing that over as well. "I'm starting to think you're cheating…somehow."

"Don't hate the player, Sora." It was Yuffie's turn again. "Let's see…got any fives?"

"Ha! Go fish!"

"Dammit."

"Hmm…you got any sevens?" Sora tried.

"You sonuva bitch." Yuffie elected to remove one of her boots, but Sora quickly corrected her:

"Nuh-uh. Shoes come as a packaged deal. Take off both."

"Ugh, fine."

"Hey. What about queens?"

"Nice one." Next were the socks to go. They'd been playing Strip-Go-Fish for roughly three minutes, and already Sora was shirtless, shoeless, and without a belt. Finally making some headway, he at least had Yuffie barefoot.

Yeah, it was Go-Fish. Neither knew how to play poker, so…they made do.

It was still Sora's turn. Thinking carefully, he tried, "Ones?"

"Man, you are on a roll!" Yuffie applauded, removing her headband.

Thinking about something, Sora asked, "Hey, isn't this a little unfair? I mean, you are wearing _a ton _of different things."

"Well, that just means you'll have to work harder." Yuffie casually spread her legs on the table.

Losing his focus, Sora cleared his throat and said, "Right. Just my luck. Hm…you got any twos?"

"Idiot! I already took all the twos!"

"What? How many twos are in a deck, anyway?"

"Ugh, just go fish."

"Fine." Sora picked up a king of hearts, a perfect match for his king of diamonds. "Sweet," he said, setting the pair aside.

Yuffie's turn. "How about…a four?"

"Go fish!"

"Shit…wait!" Yuffie had picked up a four of spades. "I got what I called for! You know what that means—strip, boy!"

"Gah—that's a stupid rule! Do I really have to take off two items?"

"Hey, no bickering! I wanna see some skin."

Sighing, Sora removed his socks and trousers, now sitting there in only his necklace and boxers.

"My turn again," Yuffie announced. Then, she said, "I dare you to keep that necklace on if I guess right again."

"We'll see—c'mon, it's cold in here!"

Eyeballing Sora's nipples, Yuffie replied, _"Must be. _S'matter? Need me to keep you warm?"

Suddenly, the Master of Masters' voice echoed in Sora's head, _"She's a mean one."_

Sora smirked. "I could use a little body heat."

"Like this?" Yuffie scooched closer to Sora, nearing the edge of the table. With her legs dangling on either side of Sora's chair, she then placed her ankles on his shoulders. Utilizing some flexibility and core strength, Yuffie proceeded to lower herself slowly on Sora's boxer-clad pelvis.

Impressed, Sora stated, "So, you're flexible."

And so, Yuffie kissed him as a response, keeping her legs balanced on his shoulders. Eventually, they started making out, with tongue and all. But just as Sora reached for her tube top, Yuffie pulled away, a devilish smile on her face as she said, "It's still my turn."

Slightly frustrated, Sora replied, "Then go."

Resting her legs to the floor, Yuffie continued to sit on Sora's lap, demanding, "Gimme all your kings."

Pretending to grab a card from his hand, Sora put it back and said, "Just kidding. Go fish."

"That was low, Sora."

"Sure. Gimme your ace."

"What…? Shoot. Here."

"Now your three."

"What the…? Okay, here!"

"Sweet. Now your queen—what is that, three parts of your outfit you owe me?"

Realizing she'd been duped, Yuffie scoffed and surmised, "Oh, you…! You saw my cards while we were kissing!"

Sora simply gave a smug look in response. However, he also said, "I'm playing to win."

"Yeah? Well, I forfeit." Yuffie got up from Sora's lap.

The Master of Masters spoke to the Keyblade wielder, _"Aw, look what you did, Sora!"_

"Wait! We can start over—!"

Taking off her tube top and lone arm sleeve, Yuffie dismissed him, "Whatever. Get in the bed so we can fuck."

The Master of Masters then said, _"Way to go, Sora! You the man!"_

"Okay!" was all Sora could say, watching Yuffie slip off her shorts.

Standing in front of the bed in just her bra and panties, Yuffie laid down the only ground rule, "Foreplay first. Since you cheated."

Smirking, Sora agreed with a raised eyebrow, "Well, I do need to be punished."

Yuffie giggled. Fulfilling the lady's request, Sora, patting himself on the back for that last remark, approached the girl and kissed her fervently, spreading his hands all over her back and butt. Slowly, they transitioned to the bed, Sora on top as they kissed, bumped, and grinded in the candlelit house.

Sora's boxers were losing real estate, fast; Yuffie's panties were already getting wet. Sora wasn't sure how much foreplay she needed, so he intended on doing this part for a while. They kissed like long-standing lovers, infusing passion in every caress. Yuffie's hands explored Sora's body at a curious pace, prompting the Keyblade wielder to kiss the ninja girl's neck.

Then, Yuffie intensified the foreplay right then and there, ripping down Sora's boxers. She allowed him to stroke against her, taking hold of his bare buttocks.

She moaned in pleasure; Sora was guessing she just climaxed. He could do this all day.

Yuffie then took it upon herself to slightly move her panties aside; she was ready to receive him. Sora graced her inward bounty, a warm and tranquil space fashioned by the goddesses.

Whilst stroking methodically, Sora then had a thought. How old was Yuffie, anyway? Mentally, Sora himself was a teenager, so it definitely didn't feel wrong to fuck her like this. Nor did it feel remotely reprehensible to sex-ify Kairi and Olette. Why was he just thinking about this _now?_

Shoving his erect member all the way in, Sora had to hand it to Yuffie; her pussy was spacious for her size, especially towards the back. And his dick wasn't humongous, but judging by the look on Yuffie's face, that wasn't exactly a problem. As he stroked harder and deeper, he could feel her clitoris and G-spot working in unison to keep his man-fruit ripe and ready to go.

Sora made a motion to remove Yuffie's bra, but then he peeped the worried eyes on his current lover. "What?" he asked.

"I have small boobs," Yuffie replied, suddenly shy out of nowhere.

"Uh…so?" Sora nearly chuckled at her expense. Pointing out a blatant fact, he stated bluntly, "I knew that even when you had clothes on. It's not hard to tell." Sensing she wasn't getting any less shy, Sora added, "I have a tiny penis."

Well, Sora was…half lying. He sort of sat right in the middle, but that's not important. Laughing, Yuffie returned to her bubbly self, assuring, "It is not tiny."

"Well, it's no anaconda, either. C'mon, don't be shy! Show me what you've got!"

His pep talk worked; unhooking her bra, she tossed it to the floor. A pair of fair plums greeted Sora. Now that she was fully comfortable, the panties were the next to go.

"Smokin'," Sora whispered with a smile.

"Just smokin'…?" Yuffie cheekily asked.

Kissing her breasts, neck, and lips, Sora added, "…Smokin', sexy-style."

Their tongues danced on one another; Sora, still on top, spread Yuffie's legs as wide as her flexible body allowed, conjoined to her waist. The sweat from their bodies made practical lubing, turning friction to freedom.

Yuffie cried out as Sora upped his pace. Now, both sets of hips became active in the highest degree. Before Sora lost his stamina, he made sure to make her come hard.

It was Yuffie's turn; climbing atop her physically mature lover, she laid him flat on the bed as she bounced along the length of his cock. Sora stroked back, hitting deep with every thrust upward. Yuffie threw her hands upon the Keyblade wielder's shoulders, squeezing every striation. She made him feel the breadth of her interior; gyrating her hips, she practically soaked and drowned Sora's manhood in aqueous vagina.

That's when Yuffie needed a break. Cuddling on his chest, the ninja girl breathed and moaned against him. "Mmm~…I never knew you had such a different side to you."

"Eh, I don't feel any different."

"Sure you do. The old Sora was either sexually ambiguous or just plain asexual. No offense."

"I think I see where you're coming from. I was a busy guy, you know."

"Yeah, busy looking for your bestie Riku."

"…And Kairi, sometimes."

Yuffie giggled. "Sure."

After enough silence had fallen between the two, they both fell fast asleep under the covers.

* * *

**-X-**

It was already nighttime in Radiant Hollow…Garden-something when Kairi woke up at the bar of Seventh Edge. She'd had her head down, waiting for…that guy.

Something was seriously wrong. Sure, she used to think about Sora quite a bit, but ever since they'd gotten carnal yesterday, he was the prime focus of all her brain activity. Actually, this was true before that happened. It was back on Destiny Islands when she regained her memories of Sora that she started thinking about him nonstop. Even now, all she wanted was to be beside the boy. Speaking of the boy, she wondered when she'd get the teenage version back. Though his older incarnation was handsome, chiseled, charming, sexy, and wild, she still wanted…

This was becoming excessive. Yes, she'd somehow gotten over the possessiveness that came with letting him sleep with other women, but Kairi couldn't shake the loneliness it was causing her. Sure, Olette, Larxene, and now Tifa and Aerith were keeping her great company, but she truly wanted that goofy islander back in her midst. Was this healthy? To want someone so bad?

Kairi had a thought, looking over at Olette who slept in a booth seat next to an also sleeping Larxene. They seemed to want him more than normal, too. Was Sora's new adult appearance that much of an aphrodisiac? Or maybe something else was going on. Whatever it was…

_The devil keeps on callin',_

_I keep on fallin'…down._

_My faith is crawling away._

Whatever it was…

_Trapped in the dark…_

_You're my only light._

_It's me against the devil._

_I'm ready to fight._

The extremely loud heavy metal song playing on the bar's jukebox was heavily distracting, so much so that Kairi needed to step out outside. On her way to the door, she couldn't help but absorb The Relentless's chorus:

_Through faith and fire, faith and fire,_

_I'll be by your side._

_The devil's a liar, the devil's a liar, _

_But my love will never die._

She made it outside the bar, leaning on the door as she peered into the night sky.

That's when she saw the shadowy figure approaching from afar. He, dressed in a black and red body suit, boots, fustanella, and a shiny black mask, stopped twenty feet away from Kairi. He didn't say anything, which made her uneasy.

And then, he began marching closer to Kairi, pointing a finger at her.

"What—what do you want?" Kairi asked, daring to retreat back in the bar.

In a familiar voice, he said, "Princess of Light. We meet at last."

Kairi reached for the door's handle; suddenly it opened wide, revealing Tifa Lockhart. Unaware of Kairi's trepidation or its cause, the bar hostess asked, "Kairi, why don't you and your friends spend the night here? It's getting late, and I doubt you wanna stay in that crummy hotel again."

Kairi briefly returned her attention the boy in the mask, but found no one standing where he once resided. Exponentially creeped out, Kairi decided not to mention it to Tifa. Nodding, she responded, "You're a lifesaver."


	6. Screwtopia

**Chapter 6: Screwtopia**

At some point in the perpetually dark nighttime hours of Traverse Town, Yuffie woke up to the sound of the festival continuing, as well as Sora's left hand massaging her treasure trove...while the right fondled her humps. She lay over him with a smile, letting her lust take over. Sora, the teen-turned-adult developing a new move, was determined to handle his partner in a sideways position. He bucked once against her, tasting her neck before playing a song on her ear. In response, Yuffie lightly moaned, turning her back on Sora under the sheets and also reaching behind to grip the shaft currently soliciting her.

As soon as he went inside, the music from outside started playing louder, forcing a jazzy tune in the midst. With a majority of his weight balanced on his left leg and elbow, Sora laid down the groundwork of late-night lovemaking—tender caresses along Yuffie's shoulders and chest, as well as an arid breathing pattern that traveled from the soul to her neck. The moment called for something true, so Sora offered an affectionate axiom in the form of an unencumbered physical discourse directed between Yuffie's thighs and against her willing yet oblivious backyard swells. Their body heat fused while friction ensued to beget a primal task. United as one, both lovers absorbed each other's perspiring company. Whatever noise the bed was making was covered up by the party outside, thus allowing Yuffie and Sora to fully voice their arousal.

Yuffie's voice entered a crescendo; she pressed against Sora, her soft yet firm backside embracing a new level of sweet agony she never thought attainable. Her body kept on rocking while Sora kept on stroking. That's when she cried out, loud enough to make Sora say, "Do that again."

"Only if you make me~," Yuffie replied between bated breaths. However, not long after saying that did another smaller cry escape her.

"You want it—you got it—"

Yuffie cut him off with a kiss over her shoulder.

Sora's response was to keep strokin'. He cleared the mind of all but one thing: loving this girl 'til she begged him to stop. His momentum picked up; he put her between him and the bed and so forth began dicking down The Great Wutai Ninja Yuffie from behind.

Pussy usually gets wet when that happens, and Sora noticed both cheeks swelled and shined pink in hue, but neither lover was embarrassed. He wasn't about to take that shit slow, either; he rammed his whole cocksure member deep inside, allowing Yuffie to feel a recurring bang against her cat. Even her toned little bad-ass was the subject of corporal punishment, courtesy of the hips working behind her.

Thanks to almost busting just now, Sora hit it softer, pretty much piping a puddle on the mattress. They tangled limbs for a moment before twisting over the sheets, settling with Yuffie sprawled over Sora in non-reverse. Her next move was to sit up and start riding. She had her knees spread, shoulders back, and tits bouncing, all of which Sora appreciated through the offering of his own gasps of ecstatic sensations.

Yuffie figured she'd get a workout in and start twisting her hips, even going as far as crossing her legs to gain more control of her midsection. Although Sora was on the bottom, this still caused him to fuck her even harder. And so, Yuffie's voice filled the small house's four walls, and for a moment, she conceded the rhythm to Sora, who continued having her bounce and bob. Yuffie didn't mind, forcing her hips back down every time Sora's sent hers skyward. She wanted to reward his tenacity, so she leaned forward and slid her legs beneath his, now letting him hit it up close and personal.

Sora's breath mingled with hers, and then another kiss was shared. He dutifully massaged a butt cheek while stroking deeper, letting his free hand tickle the hair by her ear. She giggled before lightly biting his lip, even inviting her tongue into his mouth. They kissed again, this time with passion. Both tongues were heavily preoccupied with one another, as were the two sexes, and bodies held a sheen of lovemaking that glistened in the candlelight. Both lovers briefly got lost amid their make-out session, and that's when Sora thought about Kairi and the others. He knew they were fine but still thought about getting back with them...just as soon as Yuffie stopped being such a pleasure to be around, under, and within.

Yuffie felt along Sora's shoulder blades, then grasping his traps as she cranked up the friction between them. When the heated contact met the two warm, sweaty bodies, Sora felt something compelling him to spend his account, but he held it down with the use of his hands stopping Yuffie from fucking him over the edge. They resumed, taking it slower but not softer.

Sora had had enough of the sweet torture; turning each other to the side briefly, he reclaimed his top position before hitting it missionary and making her scream. His jewels had tightened after almost coming, still doing well enough to smother his partner's analytic territory. As her legs wrapped around him, cries of ecstasy filled the room. The x-blade was soon to sire another light show.

Somehow, Sora found it easy to prolong the inevitable. He laid into Yuffie, practically claiming her body as his own plaything. Judging by her look of bliss, Yuffie didn't mind letting Sora gradually rule her being. Whether or not Sora saw her as a slave and himself as an owner remained to be seen; however, Yuffie seemed more willing to play her role as she grabbed Sora's hands and guided them to her neck.

Briefly bewildered, Sora then initiated the squeeze, watching closely as Yuffie's tongue slipped out. The girl was in pure euphoria; she threw her hands beyond her head and let her eyes roll back. Screaming and gasping, Yuffie dared to let all the air escape her lungs, knowing it wouldn't so easily return. As her O-face turned red, the chosen Keyblade wielder found himself repressing the urge to squeeze tighter, and for whatever unholy reason, he found her to be quite sexy when she was having the life choked out of her. It seemed she was about to lose consciousness, for she hurriedly tapped out on Sora's arm. That's when he lightened his grip, keeping one hand on her neck and the other squeezing a titty.

Since Sora had been stroking the whole time, he paused to catch his breath, thus allowing Yuffie to rub his back with her legs. She felt him dive into her neck, where tender biting can be most effective. He sailed inward once more, all while biting and squeezing to transform his lover's body into an adjudicator of sensual cues.

She responded well; deep inside, a large-scale climax occurred, soaking Sora's member in a slick matter, though he didn't notice it. _She_ was just getting started, however. Yuffie's body shook from head to toe before she pressed against him, scratching up his back in the process. Sora moaned and stroked once more, amplifying Yuffie's hurricane-like orgasm.

He stroked again, this time having Yuffie back away from his cock, so he patiently stood and waited for Yuffie's eruption to pass.

Breathing hard enough for the both of them, Yuffie massaged her slot while saying, "Goddamn...I haven't been fucked like that since grade-school."

"Uh...what?" said Sora.

"Relax—it's a joke from a movie. Geez, have you seriously not come yet?"

"No, doesn't look like it."

"Hmm..."

Yuffie forced Sora to sit on the edge of the bed while she stood before him. Then, she knelt down and took Sora's cock in both hands and started sucking him off. Stroking his shaft and sucking the life out of his tip, Yuffie slid it down her throat before gagging. And so, Sora began fucking her face until his balls tightened; clenching his cheeks, he stood up and came harder than he'd ever before, right in the back of Yuffie's throat.

She swallowed, smiling with his dick in her mouth.

Sora exhaled slowly, relaxing his overworked ass cheeks.

Yuffie swallowed again, then polishing Sora's mushroom tip with her lips. The Keyblade wielder spent the last of his load, throwing his head back as The Great Ninja Yuffie squeezed out every last drop of cum.

Behold, the x-blade revealed itself, floating in the air next to two silhouettes of itself. One of the silhouettes began glowing, then spinning around until merging with the real x-blade. The weapon's design was fully complete, save for the still-broken keychain. It floated to Sora's hand.

Yuffie asked, "Is this the part where you take me to the woods and kill me?"

"Uh...no, but I do need to leave. What we just did, it helped me power up this weapon, which I'll use to defeat Xehanort."

Making no effort to censor herself, Yuffie at least tried to make sense of the situation. "Wait—'what we just did'? Are you sayin' us bangin' just caused that thing to _power up?"_

"Yeah."

"And weren't you just handing Vincent his ass with that? How much power does it need?"

"I think one more girl should give it a good boost." After viewing the objectified look on Yuffie's face, Sora sugarcoated, "It draws from _powerful_ women, like super-strong ones. Anyway, I'm not sure where to go next, but I have to go. So, you could stay, follow...I'm not gonna stop you. Just don't take any of this personally."

Yuffie proposed, "Here's a better idea—let's just do it again!"

"Can't—"

"Oh—we can wait ten minutes if your dick needs some downtime."

"No, it's not that—"

"Your balls, then?"

"Hey...let me finish! You can't give up any more to the x-blade now that we've already done it! I have to find someone else."

"Wow...I feel used."

Sora looked off to the side. "It's for a good reason."

"Sure, whatever." Yuffie then noticed something different about Sora's face. Actually, she noticed it a few minutes ago but just now had the time to say something about it. "Hey, did you get more facial hair?"

"What?"

Yuffie stood up from the bed and held a hand to the light bristles on his cheeks. Twisting a few, she fawned, "Damn, daddy. Any chance this came with presents, _Santa-Baby~?"_

Sora shrugged. "Uh, well, sure, Rudolph—it's got everything you need. Now make your choice. Are you coming with me, or not?"

"I'll get my things."

* * *

**-X-**

Earlier that night in the Realm of Darkness, but not really because time moves in a confusing way there, so who knows when exactly the following transpired...

Riku blasted a volley of Dark Firaga magic at point blank, scoring a sizable dent in the Demon Tower. As for Mickey, his backflipping turned into front flips, which worked in tandem with his weapon to become a spinning keyblade-saw, and he used this form to mow down a section of the Heartless wave. The tower's seemingly unfazed form continued to slink and convulse with violent intentions.

Before offering a variety of slashes, Riku hissed, "What a chore!"

Finally, the Demon Tower toppled, scattering numerous Shadow Heartless all over the Dark Realm's beach. But as the defeated Shadows faded from existence, more of the same enemies rose from the sand, prepared for another round of combat.

"It's not over. Be careful!" yelled King Mickey.

No sooner after saying that did another Demon Tower show itself, reeling back to target Riku, who cried, "Oh, no!"

As the darkness engulfed the youngster, Mickey called his name before blasting the swirling husk with a Pearl Beam while declaring, "You're gonna give me back my friend!"

* * *

**-X-**

The doors to Seventh Edge dared to open to reveal a shirtless Sora and likely undergarment-less Yuffie, but it was ten minutes after closing; the doors were understandably locked. After a quick magic trick, both waltzed in with chitchat and an utter disregard for the people closing down the bar.

"No, it was actually a Starbucks cup."

"Aw, boo. Einstein Bagels's where it's at."

"Maybe the guy didn't want bagels?"

"They sell coffee there, too, duh."

"That's not what they're known for, though—"

"Yo!" Tifa yelled over Sora. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Oh, just turning up in Traverse Town," Yuffie answered for Sora, who was likely the intended subject. "What about you?"

Tifa accurately surmised, "I'm guessing you let him hit that already."

Showing her pearly whites, Yuffie replied, "Maybe..."

The other person closing down the bar, Aerith, added, "Oh, he tapped that, all right."

"Wait—how old is Yuffie, again?" Tifa asked.

There was an awkward silence. Tifa looked at Yuffie. Yuffie looked at Sora. Sora looked at Aerith.

Clearing his throat, Sora said, "I'm still a teenager—"

"Got no shame, huh?" said Tifa.

"Well, I did already go inside Kairi and Olette, so..."

Aerith brought up, "And you're doing it for a good reason. Even if it is _statutory rape—"_

"Sora!" Kairi called from atop the stairs. She walked downward, followed by Olette.

"I'm back," Sora simply stated.

"Hello!" Yuffie greeted.

"Wake up Larxene," Sora commanded. "We need to find out more about that Replica-thing she was talking about."

"What Replica-thing?" Kairi inquired.

"It's a way to get Naminé back. Larxene knows someone who can give her heart a body to live in."

Kairi started, "That's great, but..."

"Larxene ain't waking up," Olette finished. "She's passed out cold."

Sora nodded. "In the morning, then." Making for the stairs, he stopped midway and asked, "Is it just one bed?"

* * *

**-X-**

Kairi got up from the tangled mess of sleeping girls draped over Sora's own slumbering body. Dawn hadn't fully arrived yet, so she took her steps carefully in the dark and stuffy upstairs bedroom.

Walking down to the bar, she searched for a drink she recognized, then changing the criteria to drinks suitable for her age. Nothing piqued her interest, so she found a mini-fridge and yanked out a carton of milk. She waterfalled a bit of it, then realizing she should check the date.

She ran to the kitchen and spat that shit out in the sink. Now that the other drinks looked more appealing, Kairi returned to the bar and chose a half-filled bottle of Ultimecia Alizé.

She opted for another waterfall. Letting the smooth liquor bounce off the rear tongue and into her throat, Kairi contently consumed her first alcoholic drink.

She sat down at a barstool and sighed.

"A heart made of light..."

Kairi jumped then turned around in her barstool.

"I wonder what would happen if someone tainted it."

The princess of heart stared the masked boy down from across the room. She watched him leaning on the front door with his arms crossed.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm just a guy looking for answers. Let's start with how Sora got the x-blade."

"What's it to _you?"_

"If you must ask...it's something that belongs to me."

"I don't remember seeing your name on it."

The boy uncrossed his arms. "Is he upstairs?"

Kairi glared back at him, declaring, "You're not going anywhere near him."

"Relax. I'm not stupid enough to go toe-to-toe with someone wielding the x-blade. Really, I'm just trying to figure out why he hasn't gone after the Organization yet. What's he waiting for?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is it because it's not complete yet?"

The silence he received was more than enough confirmation.

"So...he's having the same problem I had all those years ago. I bet he doesn't even know how to power it up."

Kairi gave a small smirk. "Oh, he knows."

"Hmph. Very well. I'm guessing it has something to do with his altered appearance."

"Keep guessing. Why don't you do it a million miles from here?"

"I read you loud and clear. But before I leave, can I mention what I wanted to say last night?"

More silence was given.

"You look ravishing enough to burn back the light."

He took his leave.

* * *

**-X-**

Riku jumped out of the Gummi ship, tiredly slinging his Keyblade over his shoul—oh, wait.

"Gee, Riku," Mickey began. "I'm real sorry ya lost your Keyblade. Hopefully, Master'll have you equipped with a brand new one in no time."

"Yeah, that would be great. I could also use..." Riku trailed off.

"Use what?"

"Uh...ah, never mind."

Mickey asked, "You don't wanna say what's on your mind?"

"Mickey...it's personal."

"Huh—? Oh, uh, say no more!"

Then, Riku said more, "I just haven't gotten laid since we left Castle Oblivion—oh, and that time I visited Twilight Town."

"Well, Riku—"

"And that time in Land of Dragons."

"..."

"..."

"..." Mickey waited.

"Oh! And that time I payed Destiny Islands a visit, which was right before I turned into Ansem...so, before Land of Dragons."

"Right. We should probably deal with that sex addiction of yours at some point, but one thing at a time, I guess."

The duo ventured up Yen Sid's tower, taking a short walk through the enchanted stairwell. During the brief hike, Riku asked, "Hey, do you have the time? My Gummi phone still isn't getting service."

"Mine isn't either. We'll have to ask Yen Sid."

"Oh, wait! Mine just got a signal. Whoa-ho...it's been almost a full day."

Mickey knocked. "Master, we're back!"

They entered Yen Sid's office-chambers-whatever. Greeting them, Yen Said, "Welcome back, Riku and Mickey. It is good to see you two whole."

"Yeah, but we're empty handed," Mickey lamented. "And, uh, Riku's Keyblade snapped in half."

"I left it at the beach, figured my other self could salvage it." Riku glanced at the window. "I guess Sora hasn't returned yet."

Also in the room, Donald shook his head. "No."

Also-also in the room, Goofy added, "I hope he isn't trapped in the Sleeping Realm again."

Lightly combing a hand through his beard, Yen Said, "Actually, I am glad we are on the subject of Sora. To tell the truth, I have not been able to sense his presence within the Sleeping World. It's as if he's aw**ak**ened and wandered off." The bold was because he belched in the middle of his sentence.

"Wandered off?" Everyone else in the room was quite surprised by Yen's hypothesis.

"Wandered off where?" Riku asked.

"That, I do not know." The High Sorcerer looked towards the window. "One can only hope it isn't a place too dark for his own liking. But one thing I do know about Sora is that magic happens when he's in dire straits. I wholeheartedly trust he'll reveal to us the answers we've been searching for."

"Master?" Riku remarked, "It's kinda impossible to safeguard the light without a Keyblade."

"A new one shall be sent your way," Yen Sid said with a nod.

"Really? When?"

"Oh—right now, actually. I forgot I still have Braveheart in my desk." Sid reached into a drawer and extracted a Mickey Mouse keychain. "This one's qu**ite** **resi**lient.

* * *

**-X-**

"Vexen works at the Castle?"

Larxene answered, "Whenever no one's there. Which seems to be all the time."

"Yeah, hardly anyone goes down that way," Tifa said. "The city hasn't hired any royal guards besides those two bad guys who became good guys again, so really only Cloud and Leon roam around there."

"We'll have to go see."

Larxene added, "I can get us a portal to outside the castle, but as far as his exact location, we'll have to find that out ourselves."

Olette asked, "Does anyone have an extra weapon I can borrow? I'm only on week three of my self-defense classes."

"Use a broom," Tifa offered.

"Kairi, can you summon your Keyblade yet?"

"Yeah."

"Let's see it."

A pout in her stance, Kairi held out her hand and gradually produced her Destiny's Embrace.

"Now, I'm impressed. The techniques will come to you so long as you're strong of heart. If you find yourself surrounded, stick close and don't ever lose sight of me."

* * *

**-X-**

As for the initial segments of the maze-like corridors, the party of seven found them empty. After the fourth turn, however, three Morning Stars, four Soldiers, eight Shadows, six of those flying cone-shaped bastards that come in blue, red, and yellow, and four Dusks entered the scene.

Sora started the freeform foray with a Thunder spell that took out most of the Shadows. Lunging forward, he split a Morning Star in half and chopped a nearby Soldier across its chest.

The Soldier went flying into the wall, where Yuffie deep-sixed it with her shuriken. Tifa punched a Vermillion Samba out of the air, pinballing it into a Marine Rumba.

Kairi stuck close to Sora, swiping at three Shadows rising from the floor. Sora utilized a single stroke of the Sonic Blade technique to remove another Morning Star from the picture, then using the second homing strike to thwart a cavorting Soldier away from Aerith's blindside; he cancelled the rest of his technique and regrouped with Kairi, falling in behind her lead to take care of two Dusks.

Meanwhile, a Gold Beat attempted to hurl its electric whip at Olette, a chance for Larxene to step between them with lightning speed.

The Gold Beat was blocked by Larx's heel, then snatched out of the air and held within striking distance of Olette, who unleashed the punishment via meteoric broomstick.

The yellow Heartless ricocheted off the floor, into the ceiling, and back to the floor, eventually perishing under Tifa's boot. Owner of said boot dashed forward and punched a Soldier into the wall.

Sora decided to turn his attention to the remaining flying enemies. Airstepping right before a Samba's face, he slashed it down the middle and Airstepped to a nearby Rumba. After vanquishing that blue little bastard, Sora moved on to dishing out Water spells to a looming Vermillion Samba and Gold Beat duo, destroying them in one hit each. With one Marine Rumba roaming the air, Sora cast Fire until the airborne foe ceased to exist.

Kairi deflected a Soldier's aerial strike, opting to wait for another nearby Soldier's attack to pass before she swiped at one of their backs. That's when Sora returned to her side, finishing off the Heartless most recently struck in the shoulder blade.

Sora did a one-eighty and tossed his x-blade into the other approaching Soldier's face, demolishing the Emblem Heartless.

Yuffie threw her oversized shuriken at a Shadow, destroying it and the other Shadow behind it. Meanwhile, Aerith used her fighting staff to juggle two Dusks with rapid-fire wind spells.

Sora peeped the airborne and undeniably vulnerable Dusks, wasting no time in casting more homing flame spells. With those taken out, he counted one Shadow, one Soldier, and one Morning Star that spun around like a spiky, ball-shaped demon.

Olette stood directly in its path, so Sora warped to her side at sonic speed, waiting in a defensive stance for the right moment to parry. In two quick motions, he blocked and swung, chopping it diagonally. For good measure, he dashed out of the incoming Soldier's way and cycloned back, slashing it out of existence.

Kairi finished off the remaining Shadow with an overhead swing. Just then, more enemies appeared in the cramped hallway, mainly Nobodies this time.

Four Snipers started teleporting everywhere. Sensing an impending attack, Sora scanned for which girl was in danger. Not good; the Snipers were moving too erratically. He cast some variation of Aero, snatching up opponents in a strong zephyr while delivering only a slight breeze to his teammates.

Five Neo-Shadows suddenly littered the floor, crawling in two dimensions to avoid Sora's lingering grand magic. After it dissipated, two of them rose up to grab Yuffie's ankle, attempting to drag her around the corner. Sora's response was to run sidelong on the wall, allowing him to avoid the Sniper's potshots. Reaching Yuffie in time, he eliminated the two threats by way of overhead slash followed by a beheading.

Aerith used a defensive wind spell to protect Tifa, Olette and herself from the coordinated bowshots of the teleporting Nobodies. Afterward, Sora Airstepped to a Sniper charging up a big shot, cutting it out of the fight. Transitioning to a Neo-Shadow, he halted the lanky fiend in the middle of its dash attack and impaled it to the floor. Quickly, he pulled his x-blade from the ground and slashed at a Sniper attempting to kick him from behind, following up with a Fire spell that blew it away.

Larxene tossed a kunai into a Sniper's back, then calling upon lightning to strike. Shortly after, Tifa three-pieced the last Sniper until it hit the wall, where Kairi finished it with a jab of her Keyblade.

The remaining two Neo-Shadows suddenly rushed Sora with sharp claws. The boy-turned-adult warrior swayed twice to avoid them, then backflipping away from their spinning techniques. With a smile, Sora finished the job with a lone Blizzard spell. The eruption of ice spikes effectively deleted the last two enemies from the corridor.

Sitting against the wall, Yuffie asked, "Holy crap—is that all of them?"

"Doesn't look like it," Sora said, watching another wave of Morning Stars mixed with Crimson Jazz appear.

Aerith surmised, "Someone's trying to stop us. These aren't typical waves of bad guys."

"If that's the case," Sora began, slinging his weapon over his shoulder, "let's show 'em our best moves."

"Wait!" said Olette. "I hear someone else!"

Indeed, the sound of someone laying the smack down resonated from around the corner, just beyond the new wave of Heartless. On closer inspection, Sora deduced, "That sounds like more than one person. Everyone, get behind me."

As the girls obeyed, Sora readied himself to unleash a lightning-fast Zantetsuken; dashing forward, he briefly disappeared before reappearing at the opposite end, his body fully extended in a single x-blade-slash.

Every Heartless perished, clearing the way for Sora and company to discover the source of the voices. After rounding the corner, they spotted none other than Leon and Cloud hacking away at a small amount of Nobodies and Emblem Heartless alike.

Just as they had one enemy remaining, Sora led his party as he called out, "Hold on, guys! I'll help out!"

Leon looked to his side, checking out the newcomer and his band of femme fatales. "Who's that guy?"

"Sora?" Cloud recognized.

"Where d'ya see Sora?" Leon asked.

Sora arrived first and slashed a Knight in half, prompting Cloud to ask, "What happened to your Keyblade?"

"What the—?"

"It's the x-blade," Sora cut Leon off. "It's what I'll use to stop Xehanort once and for all."

Cloud saw Tifa and Aerith join Sora at his side. Raising an eyebrow, he surmised, "I guess you two are helping him now."

"Wait a minute—"

"I'm helping, too!" Yuffie announced, playfully jumping on Sora's back.

"Hold on a sec—"

Cloud said, "I've already decided I'm helping you, too. Do you have my phone number—?"

"Okay—STOP, stop, stop!" Leon exclaimed. "Someone tell me who this guy is."

The Master of Masters' laughing voice echoed in Sora's head,_ Yeah, this never gets old._

"He's Sora," Cloud confirmed. "Something happened to make him look older."

"Right," said Leon. "Remember when I asked 'what's new' before we came here? You coulda mentioned Sora hit another growth spurt."

"It didn't seem important."

Leon asked, "Sora, how long have you been like this?"

Scratching his stubbly beard, Sora answered, "Just two days."

Cloud then asked, "Are you ever turning back?"

Laughing sheepishly, Sora said, "I kinda assumed I'd turn back after I beat Xehanort."

Kairi was astonished. "You don't know?"

"Hold on, I'll ask." Clearing his throat, Sora asked the air around him, "Master of Masters, when do I turn back into my normal self?"

Immediately, the Master of Masters replied, _If everything goes according to plan, you should return to your teenaged body after the x-blade is completed. _

"Oh, cool. He said I'll be back to normal after I finish upgrading the x-blade."

"He lives in your head?" Leon asked incredulously.

Yuffie piped up, "That's wicked! Ask him what it's like in there!"

"Master of Masters—?"

_Trust me, kid. It's not something they need to know now—c'mon, focus!_

"Right—c'mon, let's get a move on."

Yuffie pouted. "What, was he too busy?"

"Yes," Sora answered in two voices.

Cloud asked, "Where are you guys headed?"

"The lab that _isn't_ behind Ansem's study. Wanna tag along?"

"I'm game. Leon, you in?"

"..." The SeeD mercenary glossed over everyone in attendance. "I'll be that way."

He tried walking past Sora, but there were too many girls in the way. They were literally blocking the corridor, so Leon randomly chose Larxene and Olette to walk through. He tried edging past the blonde in black, but the Savage Nymph wasn't cooperating terribly well.

"Excuse me..." Leon went left.

"Oh," Larxene caught him on her right.

"Just tryna get through..."

"Go ahead."

"Yeah, you keep—"

"Keep what?"

"Okay, knock it off—ow!" Leon received a static shock from trying to nudge past her.

"Why not just come with us, Leon?" Sora asked.

"I'm gonna level with you, _Sora,"_ started the gunblade wielder. "Seeing you with all these ladies, it's a bit of a shock for me."

"It's still me, Leon."

"I'm not so sure. Never mind the fact you're a few inches taller, or that you're using a Keyblade on steroids. The Sora I knew always kept it humble, and now, you're anything but."

Cloud intervened, "Don't be fooled by his appearance. I know it's still the same guy in there. Besides, it's not like he's sleeping with anyone here."

Sora stared forward. He had no idea what the girls faces betrayed. Tifa, on his right, unfortunately began giggling. Aerith, on his left, reacted to Tifa's laughter with a sharp gasp.

Cloud noticed that bullshit and then some. "What's so funny?"

Sora muttered, "Please don't hate me."

Putting the pieces together, Leon exclaimed, "Holy..._shit! _Are you kidding me, right now?"

Screwing up his face, Cloud said, "Whoa—wait a minute. Sora...?"

Sora nodded.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the Keyblade's chosen one, stepping right up in front of him. He had maybe two inches on the matured boy. "Who'd you bang, Sora?"

"Maybe we can talk about this later?"

Cloud also put the pieces together. "ALL of them?"

Larxene raised her hand, "I totally let him hit it."

Yuffie added, "More like _he let me_ hit it."

"That's debatable," said Sora.

Aerith admitted in a guilty voice, "We had a threeway."

"Threeway AND a fourway for me," Olette revealed.

Yuffie boasted, "I had him one-on-one."

"So did I," Kairi countered, glaring at Yuffie.

"Hmph," Cloud grunted. "So this is the real reason you're collecting girls. Just to bang."

"That's not true," Sora replied. "They're helping me power up the x-blade."

Leon had given up on trying to walk past Larxene. With a flippant wave, he turned around and said, "Who knows what to believe anymore—ow!" Larx shocked him in the butt.

Holding out the x-blade, Sora explained, "It's almost done. I just have, uh..."

"It should be one more, Sora," Kairi assisted.

"Yeah, just one more, then I can fight Xehanort."

Cloud leaned in close. "You heard me say she was special, and you still fucked her."

Aerith asked, "Who's special?"

Cloud dropped a bead of sweat.

"Yeah, who?" Tifa questioned.

"Uh..."

"He said you were special," Sora told Tifa.

"Oh, is that so?" Aerith didn't seem pleased to hear that.

Cloud rubbed his temples. "Geez..."

Sora was amused. "Have you been dating Aerith this whole time? Wow, I never knew!"

"Tell me about it," said the flower girl.

"First off, we weren't dating," Cloud cleared up. "I took you out to the carnival a few times, met your mom, and even cried a little when Sephiroth stabbed you—but we weren't dating."

"That sounds a lot like dating to me," Tifa threw in.

"That's totally dating—going steady, at least," Larxene affirmed.

Aerith added, "So what do you call what you and Tifa do?"

"What me and Tifa do? You know, we, uh...sometimes, we hang out and, uh...y'know, we've hugged and made out, and um..." The sound of Cloud gulping his spit was loud in the quiet hallway. "Also, there's been some...copulation here and there, so, you know, we know what we look like naked..." Sora's face revealed absolute pain, mirrored on Kairi's face as well. Also in pain, Cloud kept going, "And, uh...you know, uh, we, uh, y-you know, um...one time, I sniffed her panties—"

"Cloud!" Aerith was somewhere between disgusted, livid, and ever so amused. Like a Bermuda Triangle of a consensual disappointment.

"It was okay, though! Tifa watched me do it!"

"It's true," said Tifa. "I watched him. Made me extremely horny. Then, we dry-humped 'cuz Cid was sleeping in the next room—"

"Tifa, please," Cloud interrupted. "Anyway, Cid was sleeping in the next room—"

"That's enough, Cloud," said Aerith.

He concluded his discourse, "Look, I wasn't expecting an ambush this early in the morning. You're both special to me, and...honestly, I've had sex four times this week, and it was all so pointless. Yeah, my ego gets boosted every time I skeet on their faces, but those girls from the city just make it _so_ easy, and now it's a commitment thing—or lack thereof. I'm spiraling out of control, guys. I think I need help."

"Okay...so, we're all here to help, Cloud," Sora, confused, said assuredly.

"I'm not," said Larx.

Annoyed, Leon piped up, "Look, d'ya need to find the lab, or not?"

Sora asked, "Can you lead the way?"

Slinging his gunblade over his shoulder, Leon walked down the less crowded end of the hallway. "Just follow me."

"Roger," said Sora, walking after him.

The last one to get moving was Cloud, who seemed to be still stuck in his reverie regarding his recently revealed sex addiction. After Tifa snapped two fingers in his face, the SOLDIER woke up and said, "Right—let's mosey."

* * *

**-X-**

Vexen typed away at the lab's big ass supercomputer. He felt amazing; he used to research the heart in hopes of recreating it one day, but now he studied it for the sake of housing it, giving it a hospitable place to thrive in.

As a Nobody, he learned that whatever his empty shell of a body replaced his heart with needed protection. Vexen's body was inherently incompetent of protecting the heart's imitation from the elements, leaving himself wide open to certain death—courtesy of Axel, assisted by Sora. Even the coats couldn't protect him from that.

But with these new and improved Replicas, he could build suitable bodies not just for himself, but for all those hearts wandering without shelter. He would become a god. A rich god—it won't be free.

Footsteps resounded down the hallway.

"Damn," he cursed. "Better move."

Just as he motioned to open a Corridor of Darkness, a familiar voice rang down the hallway, "Oh, Vexy-poo! You workin' on some new toys in there?"

"Larxene?" Vexen called before poking his head out. His eyes bulged. "Who-who are all these people?!"

"Just some friends," Larxene replied. "Hey, you got any spare Replicas I could borrow?"

"For what purpose do you need my work? You already have a body."

"Heh, _do I—_it's for someone else." Larxene shrugged. "You got any, or not?"

"I'm currently midway through the next one. As you know, Xemnas has been steadfast in working me to the bone. The New Organization needs vessels—I'm sorry, should we be discussing this in front of these people?"

"Don't worry, they're cool. So, how long 'til we get the next meat sack?"

"It should be complete in five to six hours, depending on how undisturbed I can work."

"Six hours?" Sora repeated. "I guess I could wait..."

Vexen stared hard at Sora. After a pause, he turned back to Larxene and said, "It would be in your best interest to let me finish my work in peace. One cannot rush destiny."

"Whatever you say," Larxene retorted. "It's just a shame we came all this way for nothing."

"Then return later, so you may leave with something."

Vexen disappeared behind the lab's door.

Yuffie observed, "Guy's a crackpot."

"I'm guessing he's not supposed to be in there," Cloud inferred.

Leon confirmed, "Definitely not. But it sounds like you really need him."

Sora and Kairi nodded, the latter of whom stating, "We wanna help Namine. She's already done a lot for us."

"Namine, huh?" Cloud asked Sora, "I'm guessing you're gonna bang her, too?"

"I have to try." Sora sounded dutiful.

Both Leon and Cloud scoffed at that, the former of whom saying, "This is just plain bizarre. How the _hell_ are you screwing ALL these girls, and how the _hell_ are they ALL okay with it?"

Sora shook his head. "Look, it's not something I wanna talk about now. Maybe when this is over and done with, we'll...clear the air?"

"That's a little shady," Leon pointed out. "Not something I'm used to getting from you."

Sora glared. "I guess things are different now. Can you handle it?"

Stoically, he fired back, "I'll be fine. You just watch yourself."

Sora sighed. "Thanks, Leon, but I got it covered."

Cloud coughed, but it sounded like he said, _Covered in sluts._

Kairi had a thought. "Hey, maybe we should check in with Yen Sid and see how Riku and Mickey are doing?"

Sora nodded. "Good idea. Uh..." He looked around at everyone else. "So, um...are you guys goin' back home, or what?"

"Yeah," said Leon. "Well...at least I am. Can't say the same about your harem."

"What'd you call us?" Tifa interjected.

"You heard what I said." With that, Leon departed down the hallway.

Aerith gave her analysis, "I guess we kinda are Sora's harem."

"Still, he didn't have to say it." Tifa looked at Sora. "Do you think we're your harem?"

"I barely know what that means."

No sooner after saying that did Olette pass down some knowledge, "Harem usually means a bunch of girls surrounding one guy. You're that guy, Sora."

"And we're definitely a bunch of girls," Aerith mentioned. "Hm...Leon had a point though. How exactly are we all okay with this harem-thing?"

Sora sighed. "Let's find out. Why are you okay with it, Aerith?"

The flower girl played with her hair, then saying, "I've always thought you were crazy adorable. And I've been single for a while now, so..."

"Gotcha." Sora chuckled. This could be fun. He turned to Tifa. "And you?"

Assigning her hands to her hips, the bar hostess replied, "It was when we first met in Ansem's study. You looked like such a lost puppy when you stared at my chest, I just had to picture you a little older. And here you are."

Shocked, Sora asked, "When did you catch me staring?"

"Once in Ansem's study, twice in the computer room, and then at least four times when we fought Heartless together. But that wasn't all your fault. They jiggle while I fight."

"Yeah, no kidding. Okay, how about you, Yuffie?"

"Duh—it was love at first sight. Until you called me Kairi...but I still wanted you."

Kairi asked, "Wait, when did—?"

"Olette?" Sora asked. "Why are you okay with being apart of my harem-thing?"

"Well, it's because... Geez, do I have to say it?" The Twilight Town student seemed nervous.

Sora simply smirked and waited.

"..." Olette rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's because I wanted to fuck you ever since you waltzed into the Usual Spot. Remember...? You came in really tight clothes..." Olette shared a laugh with everyone but Sora, who lamented remembering how uncomfortable that outfit became. "I should've taken a picture!"

"I'm a little mad you didn't," said Larxene.

Noticing a trend here, Sora surmised, "And Larxene—Elrena, or whatever—did you also have feelings for me when we first met?"

"I was trying to corrupt and kill you when we first met," Larxene replied. "So yes."

Sora nodded. He turned to the princess. "Kairi?"

At that moment, Kairi felt as if she were being watched. When the words finally hit, she was surprised he even asked, so Kairi gave an honest answer. "I really don't know."

Sora raised an eyebrow. He was expecting a completely different answer. "You...don't know?"

Kairi peeped the minuscule look of hurt in his eyes. "I mean—I love you, Sora. It's just that...I never imagined I'd be sharing you with so many other women."

"This is temporary," he replied, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I can't believe what's happening, either. I've been drinking, smoking, humping—I never thought I'd see the day. I'm just...happy you're here for the ride."

Kairi smiled. "And then you say things like that, making me think of the old you. It's all so confusing."

"Yeah..." Sora thought about revealing the truth. He gave her half the story, "It's my new look. Everyone thinks I'm sexy."

"I always thought you were sexy—"

"Me too," Olette interrupted Kairi.

"Same," said Aerith. "Does that make me a pedophile?"

"I'm not judging anyone here. But yeah, kinda."

"Screw all this talking," Larxene said. "Let's go see your friends."

Sora peered at her with a WTF look. "Okay, you _definitely _can't go to Yen Sid's with us! You're in the Organization—the people we're trying to stop."

"Ugh, in case you haven't noticed, I've defected. I don't care about Xehanort or his stupid plan for World domination, anymore. I just wanna be a Somebody, again. I guess, ugh...I guess you helped me figure that out."

"Oh," Sora uttered, changing his mind. "Okay, then. You coming, too, Olette?"

"Pretty please?"

He nodded. "I guess Tifa and Aerith are going back to the bar—"

"Nah," Tifa interrupted. "I got Cid to fill in for me."

"What about me?" Aerith asked.

"Try asking Yuffie."

"Uh, no!" the ninja shrieked. "Run your own crap."

"Hey, Sora..." Kairi started. "Could I talk with you over there?"

As they left the others to discuss who gets Aerith's shift, Kairi stopped around the corner and said, "Someone from the Organization has been following me."

Sora eyes lit on fire. "Who?"

"He's wears a mask. He came last night but didn't say much. Then this morning we had a conversation."

"About what?"

"You. He knows you have the x-blade."

"A guy in a mask," Sora contemplated. "He must be new."

"And smart. He knew better than to challenge you."

"Hmph...from now on, don't go anywhere alone. If you can, stay next to me at all times until we defeat Xehanort. I have a bad feeling they're planning an ambush."

* * *

**-X-**

Donald and Goofy stood guard outside of Yen Sid's tower. Well, they more like _sat _guard on the steps. Wasn't much going on at the moment. Until that freakish portal of light opened ten feet away.

"Who could that be?" Goofy asked.

Drawing his staff, Donald frowned and said, "Intruders!"

Sora stepped forth from the portal, followed by Kairi, Olette, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, and Larxene, who, fortunately, had dressed out of her black coat in favor of a miniskirt and cami.

"You guys?!" Donald squawked, recognizing most of the women.

"Oh, hi, Donald and Goofy!" Olette greeted them cheerily.

"Oh, not these two clowns," Larxene lamented their company.

"You look well," Aerith said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks, but...how'd ya get here?" Goofy asked, scratching his noggin.

"They had a little help," Sora answered, though he didn't get an immediate response. Embarrassed, he added, "So...I'm back."

Goofy and Donald traded looks of WTF.

* * *

**-X-**

"_Waaaak! Master!"_

Donald came crashing in Yen Sid's office like a raging lunatic.

"Donald—what ails you?" Yen Sid asked, setting down his issue of Wizardly Wheels N' Wenches.

Breathing hard like he ran all the way up there, Donald stopped and said, "Something's happened to Sora!"

"Oh, dear—is it the Organization?"

"Worse. It's his hormones."

The door behind Donald opened to reveal Sora and his following, plus Goofy.

"I told you to wait outside!" Donald yelled irately.

"Oh, c'mon, Donald. You know it's me." Sora looked to Yen Sid. "Master, sorry for the confusion. Um...I guess I've got some explaining to do."

"Sora...?" Yen Sid stared directly into the Keyblader's soul. "This is uncanny...and perhaps why I no longer sensed you in the Realm of Sleep."

Sora nodded. "I left two days ago."

Goofy inserted his two cents, "Gee, whatever training you did must've really paid off. I've never seen you so grown up!"

Yen Sid asked, "And just how did you attain this...form?"

Sora spilled it, "Okay—so there's this guy, who calls himself the Master of Masters, and he gave me—"

"Master of Masters?" Yen Sid repeated. "One such title only comes from times of old. How on earth did you find him?"

"He found me—in the Sleeping Realm. He said he needed my help—"

"The Master of Masters asked you for assistance?"

"Uh, yeah. He wanted me to power up a Keyblade, but not just any Keyblade—the _x-blade-Keyblade." _Sora paused. "Oh. I thought you were going to say something."

"I am speechless." Yen Sid rubbed his temples. "The Master of Masters sought out and selected you as wielder of..._the x-blade?"_

The Master of Masters spoke to Sora, _Go ahead and summon it, Sora._

Sora held out his hand, summoning the x-blade. That's when Yen Sid jumped up from his chair. Shit got real.

"I...am...speechless!"

"Yet, he keeps talking," Larx said with an eye-roll.

Yen Sid kept talking, "Sora—do you realize what this means? Our odds of defeating Xehanort's True Organization have gone from slim to guaranteed!"

Looking his weapon over, Sora asked, "This thing's really that powerful, huh?"

"No, Sora—it is YOU who is powerful! No average warrior may wield the x-blade. And now, I feel like a fool for having failed you."

"What do you mean?"

"Clearly, the Master of Masters saw something in you that I failed to critique correctly. He has gone over my mistake of flunking you—of putting you in immediate danger. You almost became Xehanort's vessel because of me."

"It's not your fault, Master Yen Sid. I got duped because of the bad guys, but now I have a second chance to prove myself."

"Excellent, Sora. As soon as Riku and Mickey return, we shall prepare to confront the Organization."

Sora shook his head. "With all due respect, master, I would've done that already. The x-blade's still not at a hundred percent. I've only got one more upgrade 'til that happens."

"It needs to be upgraded? Well, how is it done?"

The room was really quiet.

"You see...I've got to, uh..."

Donald chastised, "Sora, answer the master!"

Sora chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I have to fuck one more girl."

As Donald screamed in rage-induced confusion, Goofy gasped and said, "Sora—language in front of the master!"

"You have to _what?!"_ Yen Sid nearly flipped his table.

Kairi piped up, "The x-blade draws power from the women he sleeps with. It's the only way we know how to power it up."

After giving the six girls a once over, Yen Sid then gave Sora a stern look. "So, you have been given an ultimate weapon, which requires you to be sexually active. Zounds...this wasn't something I was prepared for!"

"I don't think any of us were," Tifa admitted.

"Right, so we found a member of the Organization who wants to help us out," Sora continued. "This guy's a scientist. He makes human replicas for hearts to live in, meaning we could use his work to make Roxas and Namine their own people. The only thing is it takes a few hours to make, so we're waiting until he's done."

Understanding, Yen Sid said, "That is most helpful in our cause. I am assuming you intend to engage Namine in coitus once you save her."

Sora sighed. "Well...yeah."

"Very well, but there may be no need. Do you remember who Riku and Mickey went searching for in the Realm of Darkness?"

Thinking it over, Sora replied, "Wasn't it Master Aqua?"

"Yes, and she is a woman of great power. Perhaps you should assist Riku and Mickey on their search."

"Riku and Mickey...wait, have they been gone this whole time?"

"When you left two days ago, Riku and Mickey set out to the Dark World to search for Master Aqua. They returned earlier this morning, severely fatigued and forced to prolong their search."

"So they went back?" Sora asked.

"Indeed. They must be experiencing hours within the Dark Realm, but out here, it has already been half a day. Find them, Sora—and find Aqua, too! They may need your help more than any of us know."

Yuffie said perkily, "Cool. How do we get there?"

Before Yen Sid could reply, Sora declared, "Actually, I'll just go it alone."

"But you're gonna need our help over there!" Donald exclaimed.

"It's dangerous to go alone," Goofy pointed out. "Are you sure you don't wanna take at least one of us?"

"I need to do this," said Sora. "To prove I'm ready to face Xehanort."

"Sora is right," Yen Sid declared. "He must use this opportunity to show the Mark."

"The only question is...how do I get there?"

"_Guiding key, anyone?" _said the Master of Masters' voice.

Oblivious to the master's words, Yen Sid echoed him, "Surely, your heart has been your guiding key until now. Have you forgotten how special you are, Sora? Magic happens when your heart and Keyblade work in tandem. Give it a try, my fine pupil."

The fully-grown Keyblade wielder pointed his weapon at the wall, but nothing happened right away.

"The Master of Masters told me the same thing, and that's how I found Kairi."

A phenomenal light started shimmering by the wall.

"If Riku and Mickey need my help...I know I have to search for them with all my heart."

The light grew stronger, shaping into a circular gateway to the unknown.

Sora took one step forward, but Kairi stopped him. She tugged his arm, so he placated the girl, "I'll be back soon. With everyone."

She kissed him. "Stay strong."

Sora was about to step through until Yen Sid advised, "Also, Sora, I recommend you avoid having sexual intercourse with Aqua until after you have rescued her."

"Thanks for the heads up, Master."

"And I shall have an assortment of aphrodisiacs prepared for your return."

"That's w...eirdly thoughtful."

* * *

**-X-**

Turns out, Aqua found them—Riku and Mickey—and she was far less amicable than her old self.

While Mickey was hopefully not being asphyxiated within the Devil's Tower, Riku fought hard against the idling entity, unleashing a devastating finisher that propelled him straight through. Sticking the landing on the enchanted lake, he turned around bombarded the tower with Dark Firaga.

Suddenly, the tower disappeared, and a white-haired Aqua teleported beside Riku, striking him away with Mickey's Keyblade. As Riku skidded along the lake's surface, Aqua dished out a bevy of darkness-powered crystals, sending them Riku's way.

After he nullified each projectile with a magic barrier, Aqua disappeared and tagged in the Devil's Tower. It was looking weakened. He just needed one more fierce strike.

* * *

**-X-**

Sora knew exactly where to go. After finding that old-looking Keyblade on the sand, he used it to reveal a door that led to the Secret Spot.

"To the Realm of Darkness."

He opened the door and traversed through. His footsteps were loud in the confined space. The interior was a sight to behold, covered in liquid darkness that poured from the edges of the other mysterious door within. As soon as he got close, the door gave way to rushing shadow.

Sora briefly glanced at a certain scribbling. Then, he walked in...

* * *

**-X-**

The Demon Tower wasn't giving in so easily, and Riku was running out of options.

He had little to no strength left, but his will continued on. He needed Sora.

"Sora..." Riku panted.

The dark sky listened; it spawned a door of light about three hundred feet in the air. It opened instantly, dropping exactly who Riku asked for...with a twist, of course.

"Huh...?"

He splashed on the surface right next to the drained Keyblade Master, then standing tall to look him eye-to-eye.

"I made it!" Sora announced, albeit unnecessarily.

"..."

Sora sighed with a smirk. "Let's get rid of this thing, first, Riku. I'll explain everything later."

"..."

"C'mon, Riku—let's do a team attack!"

"..."

"You know, the one with the identical Keyblades?"

"..."

"Riku, we don't have time! Quit staring and start team-attacking!"

"..."

"Okay, just stand there, then. I'll take care of this thing."

There was no need; the Devil's Tower convulsed before spitting Mickey out on the beach, then dispersing into a horde of Shadow Heartless, all of whom booked it in the other direction.

"Well, that was convenient," said Sora.

Finally, Riku mustered the strength to simply utter, "No way..."

"Oh, you're still with me?" Sora asked cheekily.

"Oh, no...how long have I been in here?!" Riku seemed erratic. "I missed my grownup years—and now even _you_ look older than me! This can't be real..."

"Riku, it's not that—"

"You've got more facial hair than me, now! I...I need to see a therapist!"

"Riku. Relax. You've barely even missed a day in the real world. Something different happened to me."

"Wait...wha'?"

"Yeah, that's it. Just relax. And maybe go help the king?"

"Okay..." Riku breathed in deep a few times. "All right...lemme just...okay." Just as he started walking toward the beach, he stopped and asked, "How?"

"I told you—I'll explain once we've left. So, did you find Aqua?"

"Oh, you mean her?"

Aqua was currently dashing across the lake, ready strike them both down.

"She seems different," Sora observed.

Aqua struck something with her borrowed Keyblade, causing a shockwave that splashed the water. Once the mist cleared, it was revealed that Sora had blocked her attack with his close-to-complete x-blade.

Unable to control his anguished confusion, Riku yelled, "What the hell is that?!"

"Riku—the king!" Sora commanded.

"Uhhh...right!"

While Riku sprinted for the beach, Aqua vaulted backward, snapping into her battle stance.

"Looks like I made it," Sora exposited, readying himself on the enchanted lake ten feet away from Aqua. Holding out a helping hand, he added, "Let's save Riku and Mickey the hassle and just head on home."

Sora remembered Aqua didn't always have white hair; as her yellow eyes burned bright, she angrily replied, "You're too late. Join me in the darkness!"

"Sorry, you're gonna have to force me. But you already knew that."

Aqua narrowed her gaze. "Are you…Sora?"

Sora smiled. "I hardly remember you, Aqua. You must be sick of this place."

"I'll make you submit just like I did."

Sora withdrew his x-blade, opting to stand with his arms crossed. "Now we're talking!"

Aqua charged forward, firing a wave of dark crystals. Sora flipped over the mass of spiky, purple minerals, tackling Aqua to the surface of the lake. As they felt the splash, the certified Keyblade Master struggled to control the weight of the soon-to-be Master. While attempting to defeat her with a submission hold, Sora noticed the abundance of darkness plaguing Aqua's body. From her neck to the knees, colors of purple and black stained her form, indicative of the dark's total control.

She teleported. Suddenly, clones.

Standing up, Sora held out a palm to summon the x-blade. "Let's go."

The clones charged him on the lake's surface as he walked forward. The Master of Masters' latest disciple deflected five strikes flying in from his left and right. With a quick Round Break, a ring of fire, he tagged each clone before causing them to dissipate. Steam rose.

Sora spotted more clones taunting him in the not-so far distance. Using a projectile Strike Raid, he forced them out of the picture before re-summoning the x-blade back to his hand, and then a Thundaza spell was cast to erase the clones who appeared near.

Techniques were growing from his facial hair. Short-hopping, he jammed the water with his weapon's tip, magicking fire all around him with more rising steam.

Sora didn't do that for a nonexistent reason; during his previous Thundaza spell, he managed to strike the real Aqua, who flinched hard behind him. His Thundaza-Finishing Leap combination left Aqua airborne.

Sora landed on his feet, turned around and slashed upwards, juggling his opponent in time to Aerial Sweep his way into the air with Aqua. The final swing of his sweep collided with his target's side, setting up Sora for a new move—Groundbreaker. Doing a whole front flip with a slash, the still-new and still-improved Sora sent Dark Aqua splashing into the enchanted lake's surface. Showing off another new move, Sora slashed downward, falling fast enough to reach the floor in record time. As he landed, however, he only hit the space next to Aqua's head, relenting.

"Still in the dark?" Sora observed, rising to stand tall over her.

Nearly defeated, Aqua panted, saying, "Join me."

He held his weapon on his shoulder. "Trust me. I don't wanna be on your side."

She held her breath. "I'll lick your tip and suck it."

"Whoa—"

"You want me to stroke it, too?"

"Uhh..."

"Join me in the darkness. Then _titty-fuck me."_

"Whoa, again—" Sora's eyes wandered to Aqua's breasts when she ripped her shirt open. "Well, that's fantastic."

Aqua let out a cute laugh. "Fantastic enough for you to join me in the dark?"

"You really need to let this 'in-the-dark' thing go."

"You outclassed me in battle, but the darkness will still take over. Now, look closely..." Igniting at her bellybutton, Aqua burned away the rest of her outfit. Pointing right at her pussy, she added, "Keep your eyes on the kitty cat."

After she teleported, Sora slung his x-blade over his shoulder, turning around while saying, "So, you wanna do this the...? Oh, you gotta be joking."

"Heheheh..." cackled Aqua's voice as a bunch of her clones stroked their lady-cocks.


	7. Sora Cum Laude

**A/N: **It's been a over a year since I embraced the darkness and first wrote this thing. So...excuse that?

And excuse this:

χ-blade

No more of that x-blade bs. No offense if you prefer it.

**PhazonLordKaito: **Excuse this, too. You never said _don't_ shout you out, so here we are. This story was technically your idea or from someone/everyone else involved. So, yeah. Feels good to share. Welp...let's shout out the rest of you animals, too.

**Lucien - Herald of Oddity (1): **Right...it's all about setting the tone, ya know? Tone equals smut beeteedubs.

**Lucien - Herald of Oddity (2): **I mean, Tifa rocks, so one must wait.

**Tryndamer95 (1): **Your enthusiasm is Cash-Money.

**Guest: **Dude, log in.

**Tryndamer95 (2): **Brawler.

**Nakaru Uzumaki: **I won't say I was under the influence while coming up with that Winnie the Pooh part. But if I did, it was in good moderation, scout's honor.

**The Keeper of Worlds (1): **Dangerous ideas must be dealt with accordingly.

**The Keeper of Worlds (2): **Closer and closer to...drunk decisions? Unhealthy habits? More casual sex? I agree.

**Darkweapon: **Balls. Genuinely mad because I missed your review. We can do the talking of shop soon if you have something worthwhile on your mind. If not, fade into the shadows at once.

**technovorex: **I did see this review, though. Made me wanna do more smut.

**Guest: **Elsa, huh? Somewhere on the dotnet, there's a Halloween-themed story like that. And there's a specific button I think you should click on in the top right corner of the screen...

**Angron: **I have some remorse.

**The Keeper of Worlds (3): **Yeah, it did! HA! Thanks for everything, dude!

**Xerzo LotCN: **Hey, where there's a will, there's a way. *opens bag of chips*

**The Unplanner (1): **Yeah, a plot a day keeps the mods away from the ban button.

**The Unplanner (2): **Body types, huh? Let's see...I basically picture everyone looking like they do in the source material, just...M-rated. If we're going for a slightly adjusted take, then... Heh, wow, my google's not working.

**The Unplanner (3): **I thought most people would skim over that one. Makes it pretty AU that Sora doesn't mind Pooh slaughtering Care Bears, too. That and everything else.

**The Unplanner (4): **Wow, I'm really thinking you like reviewing! Thanks, compadre. But yeah, it's whatever with Aerith. If the director(s) of the source material explained it in some way, that'd be pretty throwed.

**The Unplanner (5): **Well, fuck. Skirt it is.

**The Unplanner (6): **Everyone else reading should do the same, because here we go!

**Chapter 7: Sora Cum Laude**

When it comes to dicks-on-chicks, Sora's usually all swords. However, not even his super-weapon could overshadow the fact that those were cocks with safety vests—Sora might need to brush up on fencing with dual wielders.

* * *

**-X-**

There weren't many reasons to stick around, what with all the emptiness. Despite that, he stayed put. The silence was quite arresting.

He read the message internally, doting on her handwriting while fondly bringing that voice of hers to his head.

"_Dearly beloved, I'm happy to inform you of my wellbeing..."_

* * *

**-X-**

At some point, the blizzard stopped, and the sun came out, warming the wintery landscape. His friends had gotten distracted by a talking snowman, but he just needed some rest by a tree.

"_We worked hard for our reward. You of all people should know that."_

* * *

**-X-**

Sora saw too many schlongs that didn't belong. Quickly casting Thundaga to clear them out, he gawked at the absence of any naked Aqua clones whatsoever. Usually, the real one persisted, but apparently she wasn't in the vicinity.

He looked above; dodge-rolling to safety, he managed to avoid a series of crystalline projectiles, courtesy of three airborne clones. He cast another thunder spell, clearing them out as well.

"Come on out! And no more clones, okay?"

"Yield!"

* * *

**-X-**

Okay, _now..._Riku found himself denying what actually happened. Even the Aqua-with-a-dick-clones couldn't overshadow what truly caused him turmoil. Was this some kinda test?

Sora was _HIM_ now...and that seemed to affect everyone they knew. Maybe it was the special soda Yen Sid poured, the same soda Mickey spiked, but Riku was gently losing his sanity.

And now...while Sora was no doubt getting his dick wet in the next room—correction: getting his junk submerged in feminine waterfalls, Riku took a stab at mentally accepting that there was more to life than one-upping his younger best friend. Because that ship had sailed straight into Atlantica.

Extracting a slice of pizza, he walked back to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy all sitting at the lone party table with bored and somewhat disturbed facial expressions.

"Okay," the Braveheart wielder started. "I'm, like, buckets of confused right now."

* * *

**-X-**

His memory was out of sync. If this was a side-effect of completing the χ-blade, it had to wear off soon. And as King Mickey approached him from beyond the snowy field, he continued deceiving himself.

"_You've taught me a lot about reality. How things can go from boring to amazing in no time flat. I guess all you had to do was show up in the middle of my training."_

* * *

**-X-**

"Fall!" three more Aqua-clones cried, firing more crystals at Sora.

Doing his best to avoid the spiky minerals, Sora dodge-rolled and flipped upwards to deliver a Firaza reprisal. The spell homed in on the clones and devoured all three with ease. Just as he settled back on the surface of the lake, Aqua latched onto his back, and judging by the welcomed lack of a throbbing organ being pressed against him, Sora guessed it was the real master.

"Hey—what the? Let go!" He soon felt a pair of legs wrap around his waist, followed by two arms tucking under his own.

The culprit of his manhandling, Aqua summoned more clones to surround them, commanding, "Fill us with ultimate darkness!"

"That's okay, I was just leaving," Sora feebly attempted to excuse himself, which was understandable seeing as how all the clones had taken their cue to viciously stroke it.

"_You're not going anywhere!"_ the blackened guardian of light shouted in his ear.

"You don't swim—?"

Sora went skyward, doing a flip before diving hard toward the surface. He submerged, now realizing the clones were chasing after them. Descending deeper, he swatted away Water spells cast within their element; with comparably greater elemental prowess, Sora took down three clones out of eight before swimming deeper.

Aqua then attempted choking her host, soon finding an elbow in the ribs. Slipping free, the kid-turned-adult kicked away from the darkness-taken master, creating ample distance between them. He brandished his χ-blade before thrusting it into an underwater Strike Raid.

Aqua relaxed as the spinning weapon sailed past her to demolish the remaining clones one-by-one; shooting Sora a devilish smile, she made no attempt to resist a dark apparition slowly consuming her very form. As the black matter claimed its host, she appeared to give up consciousness.

Before the χ-blade returned to him, Sora charged into her waistline, attempting to swim them up to the surface. At this point, the darkness began trying to hold them both down, spreading like smoky tendrils across either person.

"Back off!" He briefly kept the darkness at bay by calling a beacon of light, courtesy of the χ-blade.

Sora positioned Aqua to rest in his arms, then peeping the air bubbles flowing from the tortured master's mouth. Not good; she couldn't breathe underwater like him. He had to get them topside, but the darkness yet again tried weighing them down—

"_Gaaah!"_ Sora gasped in pain, though he wasn't sure what caused it; all he knew was that his back felt like it was being stung continuously.

Spinning around, he grimaced at a group of underwater Emblem Heartless, specifically four of those Screwdiver grunts. Apparently, each of them had started stabbing him in the back with their tridents.

Halting his mad dash for the surface, Sora held Aqua close while slashing away the diver-Heartless's combined attacks.

"No one invited you!" Sora cried.

Quickly casting a barrier spell, Sora used their brief invincibility window to breathe his own enchanted air directly into the unconscious maiden's mouth. When she didn't respond, he grew anxious.

After the barrier subsided, he chopped a charging Screwdiver into two hemispheres, then reigniting his protective bubble. Delivering more mouth-to-mouth, he felt a twitch this time, as well as a rush of water entering his mouth.

Slashing another enemy, he cast one more barrier before giving Aqua more of his seemingly unlimited air supply. Since he had his eyes closed, he didn't see her eyes reopen, thus he became startled when she fully embraced him, kissing him with revival's gratitude. Speaking of revived, Aqua's hair was no longer white, and as her eyelids drifted between open and shut, her actual eyes appeared normal to Sora, too.

Once their lips separated, they sensed the remaining two Screwdivers charging forth in unison; and once their tridents collided with both Keyblade Masters' combined Barrier, the heroes raised their weapons and erased both enemies from existence.

Rising to the top, Sora held his bounty like a newlywed, walking back to the beach where Riku and Mickey awaited him. With appreciative smiles spreading between them, they looked on as Sora carried their mission to a state of completion. Aqua was barely awake in his arms, so the soon-to-be-Keyblade-Master suggested, "Let's have her wake up in a brighter place."

"Now, that's a really good idea!" Mickey approved. "Also—"

"Also—" Riku echoed.

Mickey said, "We don't have to mention—"

Sora nodded, saying, "Yeah, let's not talk about the clones ever."

"Sora!" Riku directed everyone's attention to Sora's feet. "You got some _darkness_ on you!"

While holding out his foot, Sora noticed the dark element steadily claiming his entire leg. Thinking fast, he lurched into Riku's rigid form, placing Aqua in his care before jumping back onto the lake.

Mickey summoned Star Cluster back to his possession. Pointing it at Sora, he yelled, "Light!" The beacon hit Sora at full strength, casting out the darkness with enough force to make it fly. The darkness, looking like condensed purple vapors, helplessly fell, leading the mouse monarch to strategize, _"Aha!_ Time to get _nuts,_ Sora!"

"On it!" Sora charged in before delivering a decisive double-digit combo, followed by a pointblank light spell down the middle.

The rogue entity slipped away through vaporization, signifying their victory.

* * *

**-X-**

Somewhere warm with sunlight... She wasn't sure why this illusion was so convincing to her senses.

Aqua braced herself for the return via jump-scare to the usual clammy and morose atmosphere, but that world stayed far. With the sunlight inviting her eyes open, she awakened to Ventus and Terra calling her name:

"Aqua!"

* * *

**-X-**

The rogue entity slipped away through vaporization, signifying their victory.

"All right, let's get our butts outta here," Mickey directed. "There should be a way to open a gate down this way."

"Wait, uh..." Riku was still holding her. "Shouldn't we cover someone up?"

Sora chuckled. Taking off his coat, he said, "This should help."

* * *

**-X-**

"Don't take all day."

Riku and Mickey had elected to fly back to Yen Sid's tower to regroup. Though the island offered reprieve, they were still running low on items (and equal parts strength and sanity) with too much left to do. Without taking too much of their time, Riku and Mickey were able to depart with most of their sunshine intact.

Sora took his coat back and was somewhat late in covering his eyes, allowing Aqua to redress herself. All it took was her own magic spell to find a spare outfit, but Sora found something amiss.

"My world should be that way. It's nothing but a castle right now, but I know Ven's still there. Do you have a faster way of travel...? What's so funny?"

Failing to conceal his amusement, Sora pointed at Aqua's head, uttering, "Um..."

Right then and there, she just noticed the cling of a headband on her. And it wasn't just any old headband. Aqua muttered with a mortified smile, "Right, cat ears..."

Sora laughed into his bewilderment, _"Cat ears? _Where'd ya get those?"

"They were just lying around, so... Hey, I had to keep myself entertained somehow."

They boarded his ship, taking off to the Lanes Between. The late master's Keyblade was used to warp to Ven's location, and they descended upon a green field corroding into a dark and cavernous wasteland. Their goal must have been the castle in the distance.

"We walk from here," Aqua updated.

After vacating their ride, they walked on in silence toward their fog-whipped objective. The scene tapered into a wide-enough walkway overlooking a black abyss, resembling something from Sora's first adventure.

"That's my world in disguise," she exposited.

Looking on at the looming castle, the χ-blade-wielding guardian of light surmised, "Ven must want out of a place like that."

"Yeah... I just hope he isn't mad."

With a quick shrug, he replied, "He's gonna be glad to see you. I know it."

"Sure. He will be...right after he gives me an earful for being so late."

Sora nodded. "You did what you had to for Terra. Any chance he might be here, too?"

"I don't believe so. I last saw him in Radiant Garden, but that was over a decade ago."

"Well, there's no way we're giving up on finding your friends."

Aqua took a moment to let herself be assured her friends would return sooner than later. Then, summoning her inherited Keyblade, she revealed Castle Oblivion's true form, a sight to behold for Sora.

Bits of the castle and landscape began unfolding and moving aside, assuming a far less melancholy look and feel. Even the skies grew brighter, lighting up grass and architecture alike.

After traversing inside and reaching the Land of Departure's interior hall, they happened upon a group of three thrones at the opposite end. The middle one carried Ventus's sleeping form.

"Ven..."

Before Aqua got too close, a voice from behind them stopped her, "That's far enough!"

Sora and Aqua looked back at four Organization members in the midst of accosting them. The one who had spoken, a boy in a mask, stood flanked by Xemnas, Ansem, and someone who strongly resembled Ansem.

Aqua immediately recognized the boy in the mask as well as the one who stood next to him, the Ansem look-alike being the one she called to. "Terra! No...was I too late?"

"That's Terra?" One of Yen Sid's analyses of Xehanort's plan suddenly returned to Sora. "That's right. Most of the New Organization is made up of time travelers. This version of Terra must've come from a time before you saved him."

"Time travel...?" Aqua was at a loss for words, finding herself reunited with her friends in a torturous way.

"Here and now," Terra-nort started, "your run with the χ-blade comes to a bitter conclusion. Surrender it to us now, or accept death at our hands."

"Huh. He must be their newest member," Sora deduced, shaking his head uncaringly.

Aqua drew her late master's Keyblade. Glaring at all four newcomers, she stated, "Terra's getting his heart back, right here, right now."

Amid the rising tension, Sora couldn't help but notice Terra and Ansem both looking similar but with different attire and hair lengths. That sort of also meant Terra looked similar to Xemnas...because Ansem and Xemnas were connected to the same person. Wait, then who was Xehanort? At what point did he start looking like Terra?

Ansem cut off Sora's thinking time, "You can relax. Our presence is merely observational. We just had to see you with our own eyes."

Terra then gave Ansem a sidelong glower.

"It seems you've been doing some growing," Xemnas commented.

"And thieving," Vanitas snarled. "But then again, what's yours is mine."

"I'm guessing Xehanort didn't plan for the χ-blade, not like this," Sora pointed out. "It's only a matter of time before the New Organization gets what's coming to it."

"You think you've got us beat? Don't be so sure."

Sora summoned the χ-blade. "Then let's settle it."

The four foes seemed stymied by the presence of it. Then, Xemnas nodded at Terra, who summoned his ancient Keyblade as well as the loyal Dark Figure.

"Now, we shall test that phony key," said Terra, assuming his aggressive battle stance.

The Keyblade Master and soon-to-graduate student stood guard, silently meshing a plan to open up their defense the moment anyone attacked.

Ansem then fashioned four floating spheres of dark power. Immediately after their emergence, the seeker of darkness commanded each one to charge their lasers, a move Sora remembered all too well.

Charging forth, the χ-blade-wielder prepared to time a perfect Airstep to Ansem's form, but the need never arose; the lasers did indeed fire, but their target turned out to be Terra's back.

"What?!" Terra cried, lurching forward. The Dark Figure simply did not act, most likely unsure of which dark user to obey.

Aqua gasped, though mainly due to confusion. As Sora skidded to a halt a few yards before Ansem, he noticed Vanitas crossing his arms in indifference, though the masked boy seemed visibly bothered or more-or-less impatient about something. And while Ansem rained more strikes via laser beams, Xemnas offered his version of an explanation, "The master has given his decree. Your services are no longer vital to the Organization."

The chief Nobody then drew an ethereal blade in his right hand, opting to slash the Dark Figure across its perpetually grimacing mouth. The dark lug did _not_ seem okay with that, screeching out in sheer anguish.

"What the...?" Sora didn't know where this was headed.

"You...are set free," said Ansem, blasting his younger self with one last set of laser beams.

"How...did I not sense this treachery?" Terra-nort asked, knelt on the floor. "The master and I are...one in the same!"

"We won't debate on the validity of that statement," Ansem said uncaringly. Turning around, he opened a Corridor of Darkness and stated, "For now, we must leave you."

The boy in the mask seemed to be struggling to control his anger ever since the χ-blade got drawn. Xemnas noticed him panting and growling, commanding him, "Still your rage. Sora's world is soon to end."

Those words didn't sit well with the junior-hero. Growling right back, he beckoned, "Say that again?"

Just then, the Dark Figure, newly freed from its bonds of will, started speaking in a man's voice, "Aqua... Ven..."

"Terra?" Aqua struggled to line the pieces up.

* * *

**-X-**

Like getting stung by a bee, but in the worst possible spot. Yeah, he'd gotten blindsided by a member of the New Organization, a person who had literally been waiting in the bushes to attack.

Here's what had happened...

So, after Sora, Riku, and Mickey had reached the gateway leading back to Destiny Islands, Riku had taken the liberty of setting Aqua down on the sand. While patiently awaiting the master's awakening, a person waiting in the bushes decided to hurl a moving pillar of light in Sora's direction. It struck him from a weird angle, and somehow, the first thing he felt was his crotch get lit up like a Christmas tree. That's, like, barely using hyperbole; Sora's whole junk received the brunt of the surprise attack, and as the pillar of light sailed straight through him, he could swear his dangly parts had been singed right off his body.

"AAAAAH! Whoa—aaa...aaaAAAAAH!" Sora screamed just to bear the agony. And of course, he fell straight to his back, holding his nads just to ensure they still existed. Good, something was there.

"Sora!" Mickey called amid the confusion.

Riku spotted the rogue individual exiting the bushes. "Not good—it's the Organization!"

The person's identity was completely concealed by their black coat; even the hood kept their face hidden in shadow. But what caught everyone's attention—well, everyone who wasn't unconscious or tending to wounded manhood—was the attacker's weapon: a Kingdom Key.

"A Keyblade?" the mouse monarch observed.

"No way—is that...?" Riku then called over to the disguised figure, "Roxas! Is that you?"

The Organization member suddenly lunged forward, offering a feminine grunt as she crossed swords with Riku, who quickly took the upper hand. Slashing the foe back, the silver-haired Keyblade Master shook his head, saying, "Wait—that scent... You've gotta be someone I know!"

Meanwhile, Mickey doled out his last Elixir to Sora's afflicted jewels, adding, "Whoever they are, let's make 'em wish they never came here!"

The girl, rising back to her battle stance, seemed unfazed. Then, she started sending light pillars all over the beach, causing Mickey to dive next to Aqua while thwarting one of the attacks. Riku, still at a loss for the girl's identity, also went on the defensive, then checking on Sora between volleys.

So, Sora was mostly healed, that feeling of injured masculinity slowly disappearing. However, due to his first experience with being hit by a light pillar, he was now doing everything in his kid-turned-adult power to avoid being hit by another one, which unceremoniously involved vaulting and jumping around in cartoonish fashion. All in all, it was still a pretty effective tactic, seeing as how he avoided every single pillar.

After the last pillar missed him, Sora exhaled in relief, wiping sweat from his brow as he uttered, "Whew!"

The girl had halted her attack, seemingly fixated on Sora's antics. As she watched him breathe a sigh of relief, she actually started giggling.

"Hey! Something funny?" Sora asked, striking a shirtless and provocative pose.

The girl in disguise giggled harder, pointing at the man of the hour. "Yeah—your face!"

By now, Riku and Mickey were amazed to see Sora drawing laughter from the supposed enemy, however inadvertently it may have been. Gawking at each other briefly, they eventually decided to just let Sora take it from there.

The χ-blade wielder then asked in a more serious tone, "Any reason you showed up just to hurt us?"

The attacker didn't answer right away. Instead, she clutched her head in sudden anguish.

Concerned, Riku, Mickey, and Sora all gasped. Just as quickly as her pain came, it left. And then, regarding her presence there, she followed suit, turning around and scampering off in the other direction.

"What the—?"

"Hey, come back!" Mickey interrupted Sora.

Riku asked, "Should we go after her?"

Shrugging, Sora replied, "Where's she gonna—oh."

The girl opened up, ran through, and closed a Corridor of Darkness in record time.

"Well...that was weird," Mickey stated plainly. Then, he broke the silence, "So...uh, how are your boys, Sora?"

"Heheh..." Sora adjusted himself. Engines? Check. Hull? Check. Helm? Check. A lingering pain resonating from the memory itself? Check. "Pretty sure I'll live. Man...I should've brought Donald and Goofy as lookout."

Riku smirked at his childhood friend. "Well. You can tell them that _before _or_ after _Yen Sid makes you a master. It's all up to you."

Sora chuckled, ready to fulfill his quest. And speaking of the quest, there, in the name of convenience, Aqua stirred awake.

* * *

**-X-**

"Terra, say something!" Aqua begged, searching for her old friend in the Dark Figure's empty, yellow eyes. "Please..."

"Hmph." Ansem didn't seem too concerned for the reunion, the same going for Xemnas.

"I'm staying," Vanitas declared. "Master Xehanort's wishes."

Ansem proceeded through the portal. "Somehow, I seriously doubt that. But do as you wish."

"And try your earnest not to die," Xemnas bid his farewell, disappearing after Ansem.

After their portal vanished, Vanitas mocked his adversaries, "You hear that? Whole lotta confidence coming from my side of the war."

Sora decided to help up Terra, who was still visibly possessed by Xehanort as well as weakened from Ansem's double-crossing. With Terra's arm slung over his shoulder, the younger Keyblade-wielder barked back at the masked enemy, "Maybe you should've left with them!"

"And miss out on reuniting with my brother AND taking back the χ-blade? You wish."

Sora briefly glanced at the χ-blade in his free hand. "You're delusional if you think—"

"Shut up," Vanitas cut him off. "I don't care if I have to pry it from you or wake Ven-Ven up myself. _I want my χ-blade."_

"Foolishness..." Terra-Xehanort uttered in Sora's care. "That boy will only waken from a master's intervention. As long as he sleeps, you shall gain nothing..."

The Dark Figure currently housing Terra's heart began to randomly shake and roar in manic rage, prompting Aqua to take a step back. Both she and Sora met eyes for a moment, neither having the slightest clue as to what was happening or why. Vanitas however, gave his analysis, "Poor Terra. If only he'd accept the darkness, then maybe his nightmare would finally end."

Sora _really _didn't like this guy. "I've heard enough from you. Leave, or fight."

Vanitas sighed behind his mask. Then, he summoned his dark Keyblade, saying, "Get ready."

With great agility, the masked boy dashed for both Sora and Terra-nort, swinging twice against the χ-blade's frame. Never one to let an ally take punishment alone, Aqua departed from the ailing Dark Figure, breaking into a full sprint to unleash an overhead strike.

Having seen that coming, Vanitas backflipped and landed in front of Ven's sleeping form, taunting the Keyblade Master from afar, "Nice try."

Terra-Xehanort snarled, "He knows he cannot win this fight alone. He must have ulterior motives."

"No offense," Sora started while Aqua commenced a one-on-one fight with Vanitas, "but I just saw you get double-crossed. You don't exactly scream 'expert' on this sort of thing."

Terra-Xehanort cackled. "Very well. But if I were you, I'd start thinking of an exit-strategy."

Just then, the Dark Figure regained cognizance, now exponentially enraged at none other than Xehanort controlling a stolen body. Moreover, it channeled that rage into flying over and wrestling the possessed warrior from Sora's grasp, now choking him five feet above the floor.

At a loss, Sora stepped back and hoped that this new development would resolve itself. From its ugly grimace, the dark guardian uttered in that man's voice from earlier, "I...will...make...this...right!"

Sora then gawked at the sight of an actual human emerging from the Dark Figure's body, both human and entity now acting on one accord. Half-noticing this, Aqua dodged a fireball and quickly told her younger ally, "Sora—unlock his heart!"

Filled with a sense of duty, Sora raised his weapon. Behold, Terra's heart revealed itself, wasting no time in entering the body once taken from him. Xehanort's presence was effectively pushed out, now destroyed with the Dark Figure.

Terra, having lost the white hair and yellow eyes, slowly regained his sense of self. Looking Sora deep in the eyes, he expressed his gratitude, "Sora...you have my thanks."

After a few tense moments, Aqua managed to severely weaken Vanitas's dark-powered stamina with a decisive Thundaza spell. The dark user dropped his weapon, knelt down in submission while complaining, "This is a joke."

Aqua stood victorious. "It's about time you saw my true strength."

Vanitas grabbed his sword and stood back up, evidently vexed behind his mask. "Don't flatter yourself. This battle was merely preliminary..."

"Vanitas," Terra uttered in contempt. "We're finishing this here and now."

"Actually, I think I'll pass. Kinda got a busy schedule." Vanitas turned and opened a dark portal. "Say hi to Venty for me."

Sora tensed up, yelling, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let him go, Sora," Aqua advised. "Something tells me we need this reprieve."

Vanitas looked over his back. "And you—give my regards to the pretty little princess."

As he vanished, Sora finally realized it. "He...he's the one who spoke with Kairi."

Meanwhile, Terra beamed. "Aqua...I'm so proud of you."

She beamed right back. "I've waited so long...to hear you say that."

Sora chuckled. "Not so hasty, you two! We've still gotta wake up Ventus."

* * *

**-X-**

Suspending the piece of artwork with telekinesis, Yen Sid asked, "Mickey, do you find this painting of assorted fruits tastefully provocative or rather too on-the-nose?"

"Uh..." The king was still having a hard time digesting what had happened in the Realm of Darkness. Not to mention, Yen Sid _very bluntly_ explained to him what Sora had to do in order to power up his newly assigned super-weapon, so he was a little slow on the draw. "Ya know, there's a fine line for everything, and...with proper etiquette, anything's... I think this is okay."

Shaking his head, Riku was preoccupied with something else in Yen Sid's chambers. Correction: _someone_ else. Correction again: a group of _someones_. He uttered, "Not my Sora..."

Olette asked, "Do you keep saying that because you're jealous...?"

Larxene added, "Jealous of him, or...?"

"_Not my Sora!" _Riku suddenly yelled like a schizo. "Ahem, uh... So, he banged all of you in less than a day?"

Aerith happily clarified, "Two days, I think."

Yuffie added, "Something like that. Me and him got busy in Traverse Town, and that place barely ever has daytime."

Riku glanced at Tifa, who nodded cordially. Then, he looked at Larxene, who smirked right back. Finally, he looked at Kairi, and the look of "yes-indeed" he received was almost too much to handle.

He tried again, "So, he banged all of you in less than a day?"

"Weird how cute he is when he's in denial," Yuffie commented.

And then it hit Riku. "Oh. He's definitely gonna try to go in Aqua, isn't he?"

All giggling, Tifa, Aerith, Kairi, and Yuffie echoed Sora's words, "He has to try!"

"Riku. Your assistance please."

Yen Sid had called him, now standing over by the door that supposedly led to the Good Fairies' crafting room. The wise master opened the door, requesting, "I'll need your input on setting up a suitable room for fornica—whoopsy, wrong room." Closing the door that led to a room stacked to the ceiling with white crabs, Yen Sid reopened it and clarified, "Youngsters these days have extremely different interests than my generation. Tell me, does this room appear desirable to have relations in?"

"Uh..." Riku looked all around the room, which was, of course, enchanted like the rest of the tower. It was neat, upscale, and definitely not offensive in any way. "Looks okay to me."

"Excellent. I wasn't sure if it lacked certain sundries, like a disco ball or a...lava lamp, or other."

Riku intensely cracked up. "Lava lamp? _Disco ball? _Master...when was the last time you got—?"

"Compose yourself, Master Riku, for The Master of Masters is watching..."

Confused, Riku asked, "Is he really?"

Sid looked left and then right. Conceding, he revoked, "Surely not. But one cannot assume he isn't of omnipotent power. If only we possessed the Book of Prophecies!"

Holding his head, Riku submitted his departure from the conversation, "Ugh, prophecies and power—got it—look, I'm going that way, now!"

Riku hated how small that room was, therefore he searched for something to love outside. Wasn't much going on but grass, trees, and constellations, so he checked his phone.

Zexion had posted some updates on Ansem's data encryption. Mickey just shared a picture of his exhausted face coupled with a funny caption. ("Today = 1, Mouse = χ"). And that was about it.

It was funny. He felt like he was using a neutered version of social media, almost like he used to have a wider range of friends on some other app. It felt like something he should know more than enough about...

Anyway, he stared intently at his internet browser icon.

"Don't do it, Riku," he told himself, and then he totally did it.

He tried to stay away from all the weird videos. He just picked the first thing that looked hetero, consenting, and mildly amateurish.

"Oh, crap..." he cursed lowly, turning his volume down lower. Then, he remembered he had earphones somewhere in his pocket. He plucked them out and plugged them in, then choosing to use only one bud for added precaution.

He scrubbed to a good part, and he smirked. "Nice."

The door burst open behind him, and that's when he realized he'd chosen a poor spot to kick things off. It was Donald, who grumbled, "Bah, I can't concentrate on my Zetta-magic with all those hens clucking!"

Riku had panic-locked his phone and begun picking something imaginary from his teeth. Turning amicably, he greeted the duck mage, "Hey, Donald."

"Hey. I could use a jacuzzi about now. How 'bout you?"

"Oh, you know..." Riku bobbled his head a bit. "Just takin' it slow."

Donald shrugged. "Well, you do that. I'm relaxing in style."

He brought forth his magic wand, raising it and lifting his voice, "Jacuzzaga!"

POOF! A hot tub fell from a low-hanging assembly of vapors and sparks.

"Nice!" Riku gave his props. "You gotta teach me that some time!"

"It's really simple—I just steal it from Merlin's bag. And now, some calming waters!"

A suddenly-appearing torrent of clear water cascaded into the empty hot tub, followed by Donald poofing up a tall, blue bottle of liquid. The duck mage proudly prepped the jacuzzi, "And finally, a little sequestering..."

And with the flip of a switch, they had bubbles and lights. Riku echoed himself from earlier, "Nice!"

Donald yanked off his court vest and cap before jumping his pretty-much naked duck self into the Jacuzzaga. Letting out a sigh of relaxation, Donald ventured to say, "This sure beats doin' nothin'!"

Riku found himself entranced by the bubbling waters. "Wow... Sure is a lot of room in there..."

"What? I couldn't hear you over the jets!"

"I said... It's a nice lookin' jacuz—"

"What!?" Donald asked, feigning his difficulty at hearing, and then laughing with utmost snark.

"C'mon—lemme jump in, too!" Riku held the edge of the hot tub, pleading even harder, "It might just save my life!"

"Ahhh, go for it!"

Riku was pleased to hear that, for he started undressing at the speed of light versus darkness. However, just as he got both his shirts off and unhooked his jeans, the door erupted open behind him.

"What's everyone doing out—?" Yuffie gasped. "No. Way. Is that a hot tub?!"

"Did you say _hot tub?!" _said Tifa behind her.

"Phooey," Donald swore.

Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith, Olette, Larxene, and Kairi all barreled past Riku, who struggled to keep his balance. He also struggled to keep his composure as each female, his age or older, undressed before him.

They all stripped down to their underwear and hopped in the tub, and Donald wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"Ah—I needed this!" Aerith took a load off.

"Oh, it feels sooo good," Kairi voiced it.

"Way better than the beach," Olette added.

"No one make me angry, and no one gets hurt," Larxene promised.

Kairi asked, "Riku, what're you waiting for?"

"Yeah, hop in while there's still room!" Olette advised.

"Uh..." Riku had two choices: be the cool guy and pass, or— "Don't mind if I do."

He totally dove in head-first.

* * *

**-X-**

Sora used the Power of Waking in record time...or at least he thought he did. He still didn't know what it was, but this had to be the start of it. All he literally did was point his χ-blade at Ven's chest, and bam. Portal to Ven's heart.

"Be right back."

* * *

**-X-**

"_When I saw you...looking like the way you were...I suddenly remembered the time I told you, 'Don't ever change.' I'm stupid."_

Sora ignored all the emptiness, smiling in favor of friends residing in his heart. Was this how Aqua felt all those years? And what about Ven? Surely, his heart encountered travelings even while asleep. And Terra...was he really lost to Xehanort all that time?

No...he couldn't dwell randomly like this. There must be order—or at least a vain attempt at it. That's something Donald would go to war for.

* * *

**-X-**

Sora chuckled. "King Mickey's on his way. He's about to say something dirty, I can tell."

* * *

**-X-**

Sora had to admit—he was having some _weird _fuckin' thoughts about the future...ugh, _lately. _Maybe it was the compounded frequency of getting laid so much. Maybe it was that herbal leaf he smoked earlier—okay, it was definitely _more_ because of the first thing. He also did get drunk in Radiant Garden, and now that experience in particular was beginning to feel oddly familiar. Well...mainly, the "drinking til drunk part", not necessarily the "banging Cloud's girlfriends" part.

Oh, man—he really let those ladies have it. Like he had a drunken point to prove.

Anyway, now, Sora was struggling to determine if these weird thoughts were of the future or of the past. He felt like he'd _been_ that drunk before...while still a teenager. Or maybe he foresaw his future after defeating Xehanort and getting his old self back. What _is _this world that eludes him?

Admittedly, Sora excessively dwelled on these things while descending over Ven's heart. The air beheld him like thick waters, guiding him down to the stained glass platform with ease. All the while, thoughts of entering Yuffie in reverse dominated his mind. He considered their union to be _too good,_ because now he struggled to remember his first time with Kairi. How dare he love another...quite like that—Sora found himself deeply affectioned by how they laughed, caressed, and became one. And in his core, without a doubt, he knew he wanted more of that ninja.

What was he supposed to turn to? The Master of Masters was surely testing him, though Sora needed his advice. He needed the truth. But how could he call himself a master if he still trembled at the unknown?

Standing with a quivering feeling, Sora felt his own reproach. Wherever this weakness was coming from, he shouldn't let it stay. He drew the super-weapon ever-so-close to completion and pointed it, angled at the floor. However, he held it without purpose, something readily apparent when nothing happened.

The need to fulfill the last ritual flooded his mind, though he couldn't tell if this arose from his inadequacy or because he simply wanted more skins...AKA whoring. Being an overachiever was never his strong suit; he never really made the best efforts to stock up on Potions, comply with Mushroom Heartless's requests (those plebes), or even make the best gear through item synthesis—he just coasted along with his best foot forward. But now, saying no to more power, which sat easily within reach of the next woman's legs, seemed overwhelmingly impossible.

And so, the actual Power of Waking continued to escape him. He stood there amid Ventus's station, letting nothing happen as null passed by. Was it because he knew nothing about this boy? That shouldn't even be a factor—how could he stand there, wielding the χ-blade, and be unable to produce a sleeping keyhole? Why was he turning into a man with so many questions?

"Ventus..." Sora finally uttered. "I don't think I should've come here. I...I'm not ready to save you."

"_That voice... Wait! I know you." _

Sora perked up, hearing the new voice on all sides.

"_It's _your_ heart—that's where I am—where I've been!"_

"MY heart?" Sora cocked his eyebrow. "You sure that's right? I'm definitely in YOUR heart."

"_Y'know...? Let's skip the details. But I remember, now. You're the one who saved me from fading away."_

Now, Sora really needed the truth. "I saved you? That's..."

"_That's what happened. You saved me again a few years after that, too—I can't thank you enough."_

Sora simmered with disapproval. "Thank me? How could you be so sure? Things happen and we don't know why! Why should it even have to fall on me?"

"_Are you really that modest? You and I lack understanding, but at least we try to believe in something bigger than us. We can find out the answers later—right now, I need you, again."_

"And I need someone to show me the way... Master of Masters! Please answer me!"

And he did. _"So, you're at war? A war within a war, huh...? Looks like you are lost."_

Sora didn't take that lightly. "Is there nothing else you can say?"

The master replied, _"I'll say you're on the right track. You are still Sora, aren't you?"_

Ven's voice rang, _"Sora?"_

The master continued, _"When you can't trust yourself or anyone else, then I guess there really is nothing you can do. Darkness wins."_

Sora knew sarcasm well; Riku and Kairi excelled at it. So, when the master used it just then, the young warrior's response came with understanding, as he smiled and said, "So...there is something I can turn to."

The master replied, _"Gee, I wonder what—"_

"It's God, isn't it?" Sora narrowed it down rather quickly.

Ven uttered with a small laugh, _"Huh...?"_

"_Wow," _said the master within. _"Is that your final answer?"_

"...Sure?" Sora waited, but nothing happened. Then, he divulged, "I don't hear about God a lot. Religion wasn't big on my island. People thought it destroyed more than it saved. But if it _can_ save, I'll still give it a shot. The only thing is, I don't know where to begin."

Suddenly, Ven answered him, _"I used to pray. Never could tell if it was working, but when I got my memories back, I realized it did. Because my heart found yours before I completely lost myself—twice—and for that, I'm indebted."_

"Prayer...right." Sora wasn't well-versed in religious activity, so he "assumed the position", getting down on both knees and clasping his hands together. With his eyes closed, he waited a bit before saying, "Please, hear me, whoever you are..."

The master grunted, then saying, _"Guess I'll leave you to it. Holler if you...eh, whatever."_

Ven also said, though awkwardly, _"So, did you want me to give you a little space, or...?"_

Sora reopened his eyes, looking astonished. "Ven, where are you gonna go? You're here with me, and you should hear this."

Ven replied matter-of-factly, _"You know what? You're right—let's both pray."_

And so, they did. Don't skip, rather, leave if atheist. (Then, don't come back.)

"Right—God, or whatever Your name is, we don't know much about You," Sora began, re-closing his eyes. "And sometimes, it feels like other people don't even want us to know about You...uh..."

Ven picked it up from there, _"But Sora and I wanna bridge the distance. Not just for us, but for those who also need You._ We _need You, now more than ever. And..."_

Sora felt he needed to say, "We're sorry. We've had plenty of opportunities to reach out, but we thought our own power was good enough. And that's why I've let this greed and filth come over me... I'm weak to it." Sora once again felt his own reproach, disgusted with how easily he fell into whoring. Then, he said, "If my friends really are my power...then I need You for a friend, God!"

Ven testified, _"That's right! You're the only power that can turn us from this dark road! Please show us the way!"_

Sora added, "We know You can. And honestly, I'm awkward on how to end a prayer. Isn't it, like...'aye-min', or something?"

Ven didn't answer.

Sora chuckled, opening his eyes and then saying, "I'll just say amen, for now. So, Ven. What do people do after praying?"

Ven was still without reply. Sora cocked his head to the side.

"Hey, Ven?"

When nothing spoke back, he tried:

"Master of...Masters?"

Apparently, everyone had taken their leave.

"Maybe Ven's awake..." Sora uttered to himself.

And he found himself alone within the silence of his new friend's heart. The glow of Ven's platform stung Sora's eyes, and that's when he started feeling a little hopelessness.

"So, where's the exit for me, then?"

Piecing together what just happened, the young guardian of light recalled making the dive to Ven's heart, finally addressing his shameful thoughts, which reminded him of a world both near and far, then speaking to both Ven and the Master of Masters, saying a prayer, and ultimately finding silence.

"Seriously...how do I leave?"

A shiver went through him as he felt he'd been tricked. Sure, the Master of Masters was shady, but...

No...was even God not to be trusted? He threw his hands to the floor, shakily sighing from thoughts of what to do next. Knowing an answer wouldn't come, he called out, "Ven...?"

Met with more silence, Sora dared to calm himself, but he failed. Staring directly at the luminescent floor, the aged-up guardian of light let out a wailing that revealed his inner hatred for himself.

At some point, he'd begun to trust the Master of Masters as an ally, but he felt now that the power he received from him was meant to taint him. How could he fall for such a ruse? Why didn't he find a way to cast off the power as soon as it was given? Was he taken in by his new appearance, along with the untold power of the χ-blade?

Following his heart led him to Kairi, who then began following him. That was enough to cause him to stray from battling darkness. From there on, he placed his new mission above their love and even beyond their collective war. He had strayed within straying. This was evident when he realized he could no longer plainly state what was most important to him. It should have been Kairi, but his thinking about her led to craving more sex, and not just with the girl he supposedly loved.

"Kairi..." Sora tried reminding himself of who he actually wanted. However, even he had to admit that trying to re-complete this χ-blade had shown him many reasons to want other girls and things. Smoking was fun. Drinking was also fun. And both those things went well with fucking, especially with more than one woman. Is this what he was becoming?

A man with many questions...has a hard time accepting rhetoric at face value. After all, rhetoric is used to get inside the mind. What Sora found himself struggling to accept, and thus overcome, was that his source of power—friends—is easily corruptible. Everyone he knew was capable of transgressing in some way; Riku willingly gave himself to darkness. Kairi had _somehow_ lost her heart of pure light to darkness, though Sora guessed it had something to do with Riku (both his and Kairi's boats were found during the night of the storm). Donald and Goofy were...frustratingly loyal to whatever they deemed okay to follow. The king and Yen Sid both had the same problem with loyalty, though their ways were intensely more dogmatic.

Unfortunately, this led to the crux of Sora's inner darkness. Now that it was over and done with, Yen Sid's test was truly something he hated, both for how it failed him and for what it indirectly purported. Oh, so he still needed to be deemed a master after all this time? When he banished countless users of darkness, thwarted nefariousness against the heart of all worlds twice, and sealed countless worlds' keyholes along the way, those deeds weren't seen as masterful, or at the very least, worthy enough to exempt him from a test determined through pure arbitration? And did he not already gain the Power of Waking from journeying through and thus _waking _the sleeping worlds of Neku, Quasimodo, Sam, and many more? Oh, but those worlds weren't the real ones—because Xehanort can totally fake up a _sleeping world or two._

"This is stupid..."

Sora growled lowly, pounding his fist on the floor. He did it again, then standing to his feet. He walked to the edge of Ven's station, a truly terrible anger guiding him there. As he stared into the eyes of the black abyss, he clenched his fists and craved destruction, though he knew this was the wrong place to act on it. He barely knew Ven but still found something he cared about in him, so he stifled his quiet rage.

Behold, he stepped off the platform—and immediately found a foothold in the form of a suddenly-appearing stained-glass case of stairs. The stairs appeared like dominoes, twisting and winding through the dark chasm. Sora walked the new path, feeling a tangible force that kept him from falling off the sides. That was why he started running, unfettered from any fear of misstepping.

He had caught up to the stairs' procedural generation, now running in sync to its auto-pathing. He wanted to run straight off into the abyss, but the faster he ran, the quicker the stairs appeared. Finally, he could see it—a new platform shimmered ahead of him, tall and wide in its splendor. The stairs guided him upwards until he reached the top of the station, and he walked briskly onto it to take in the mystical illustration.

It was himself when he was younger, floating next to smaller portraits of Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. He glared at each picture.

That was when he picked up a nice scent, as well as a sense of danger. He turned around, finding a new face to glare at.

"Sora... So, it really is you," Kairi's Nobody greeted him.

* * *

**-X-**

Sora smirked, watching King Mickey gallantly stroll up to him in all his mouse-monarch-like glory. He was walking at a relaxed pace, presumably unbothered by the shallow depth of snow. It wasn't that deep where they had wandered, but perhaps that would change the closer they got to Elsa's palace.

"How ya doin'?" Mickey asked him.

"I'm okay. Just needed a little break."

"Well...don't take too long. The cold could do a number on ya if you stay too still. Hm...what's so funny?"

* * *

**-X-**

"Naminé," Sora coldly greeted back. He took a deep breath. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"You've gained..._some_ power," she noted. "Are you even afraid of Xehanort?"

"Like I ever was."

Sora turned around and gazed up at the endless ceiling of black. Naminé, who had been floating for reasons Sora didn't care to ask for, floated beside him, then asking, "What are you afraid of?"

"Just stuff I don't know or can't control, I guess. Like not knowing how to get back to the real world. Ven might be awake and I don't even know it, yet."

Naminé assured him, "He is awake. You used the power of a true Keyblade Master, Sora."

"Hm. Great."

Naminé giggled. "Are you really that lost?"

Sora faced away. "Looks like it."

After a brief and silent moment, the personified heart of the memory witch reminded him, "Don't you like taking a nap when you get lost?"

His eyes went a little buggy. "Uhh..."

"Or bored? Or frustrated? Or...normal?"

"Huh. That's actually true. I keep forgetting that you know so much about me, Naminé."

She floated a short distance away, taking in his full appearance. "Whatever Kairi's knows about you, I usually find out sooner than later."

"Hmph. Good thing I have you close, then."

"Well...what are you waiting for? Take yourself a little nap." Naminé seemed resolute.

But Sora was incredulous. "You want me to doze off here? This place doesn't look terribly comfy."

Naminé enlisted her trademark giggle again. "Come with me."

Sora watched her hold out both hands. Skeptical that she could hold him, he still reached out. As they touched, he felt his skin get warmer, and his clothes suddenly felt looser. Weirdly enough, it also felt as if less of his own hair blocked his vision.

That's when he noticed his feet no longer touched the ground; they hovered a few inches above his platform, and his eye-level never changed.

"Am I...?"

"You're you again. For now..."

Something carried them both upwards, and Sora even felt his mood travel with them. No matter what, defying gravity always gave him a reason to smirk. And of course, his pants almost fell off.

"Whoa!" Sora caught his rebellious trousers before they sank too low.

"You okay?" Naminé asked, only half-concerned.

"Sure..."

The air around them appeared to be getting thicker and blurrier, until it became apparent they were underwater. Breathing felt normal, but consciousness did not; everything suddenly became like a dream.

He followed his desire to hold her close to him, partly to keep his pants from falling down again, and also because he wanted to keep track of her.

The environment gradually grew brighter, inviting warmth and comfort. A great source of light hung above them, and as they approached it, Sora and Naminé sensed they were surfacing.

Emerging above, they stood on the water, now finding themselves in a world of sky and sea.

Sora didn't know what to make of it. Though drenched, everything was warm. The look he got from Naminé told him she'd experienced this place before, so he asked, "What is this place?"

"It's the edge of existence," she said. She then assured him, "We won't stay here forever. I only come here while I'm not interfering."

"Interfering...?"

"I wanna say 'helping', but I'm not an expert. It's hard to tell if I'm doing the right thing sometimes."

Sora nodded. "I feel the same way."

"My powers don't work in this world, but I can still call to people's hearts." Naminé paused, then asking, "Do you think you can do it?"

Sora actually gave it some thought, but then he admitted, "I...hm, yeah, wouldn't know how to do that."

Naminé scoffed a bit. "Just try it. Call to my heart."

Sora chuckled. "But...you're right here...?"

Naminé smiled, looking embarrassed. "Then make sure I'm not an illusion."

"Ummm..." Sora poked her nose.

"Ugh—not like that!"

"You seem pretty real to me."

Naminé sighed, then giving an evil smile. She commanded, "Touch me again."

Sora's trap detection suddenly went off on full blast. He said, "Excuse me?"

"Put your hands on my body, Sora."

The trap-detector exploded, and then Sora took a modest step forward, now placing both hands on Naminé's waist. He sought her approval, "Is this what you...?"

She guided his hands behind her, allowing them up her short dress. And of course, Sora was already breathing hard and getting hard. Naminé laughed.

"Are you okay?" Behold, she reached into his loose pants, bypassing the undergarment and pleasurably taking his midway-saluting trooper.

Sora's answer was stuck somewhere between his need for more foreplay and the inner turmoil he displayed minutes earlier. Rather than dwell and dwell and dwell, he simply accepted, totally rep'd it, and fucking kept it; he was inherently a sinner, and nothing would change that very real fact.

He kissed her passionately, none too concerned with her past oral activities, for he had some trust in the girl. Right, right, and then she took his dick out.

So, he kept laying into her neck with, wait for it, vampire-approved sensuality, therefore Naminé got horny enough to pull them down to the sea's surface, which kept them respectably afloat and comfortably warm to the touch. After ditching all of his clothing, Sora took his position on top, therefore he gave himself free reign to lift Naminé's skirt and strum her stupid-wet clit with his hardened tip.

Naminé moaned because she liked that. Sora smoldered as he amplified that sweet sound, going in with a methodical approach. Something about the phrase "slow and steady" sounded golden, so he fucked her without worrying about all the pro moves just yet. But of course, it got pretty fun pretty soon.

"...oh—!"

"Fu—"

"SORA!"

With a little help from her Somebody's lover, Naminé pulled off her dress and received a dicking she apparently had coming. Smiling through her O-face, she found amusement in Sora's mesmerized stare; she briefly looked down, noticing her breasts were gyrating in a way that would hypnotize a grand wizard, so she literally came with understanding.

Sora felt the good reaction, going in to kiss her open mouth. Her legs twisted around his, and he had the slightest inkling that closer contact would be a positive development, therefore he embraced her, stroked her hair, and continued banging a series of lights out.

"...ooo-GOD..." she vouched.

He did this for a conductive, benevolent, and appropriate amount of time. Eventually, he went for broke, totally pulling out and exploding on Naminé's belly.

He rolled over and lie motionless, and Naminé snuggled next to him. He wanted to put an arm around her, so he did. She wanted to cling, so she did. Then, Sora said screw it and threw her whole sweaty, jizz-laden body over him, then seeking the mouth that sought his own.

And just like that, after mere minutes, Sora was back on the ups, no special pills needed. She kissed him until their tongues tried swapping spots, and they continued kissing wilder after that.

"Oh, wow..." the naked blonde uttered, observing they were ready for another round. She gripped his shaft, guiding it back into her pussy with ease.

Sora moaned lowly as his latest lover commenced the ride with deft nobility. That's when Sora wondered crazy things, like if the reason Kairi had a Nobody was to preserve her physical beauty in another human being who embodied most of the same traits in an effort to keep Sora satisfied—but that was crazy, and he was busy doing something.

Naminé unleashed the sweet fury of passion, treating Sora's pelvis like a trampoline...for _her _pelvis. They still found their union pleasurable, even after both had come, like, twenty minutes ago—no one's keeping time. They just appreciated each other's sexy company.

Speaking of sexy, Naminé altered her position to sit in reverse, offering Sora a VIP view as well as a brand new sensation for both parties involved. The boy-turned-adult-turned-boy-again couldn't help but hit that _ass_ from the bottom, even slapping it a few times.

He got a sweet reaction; she leaned back and lie on him, maneuvering to kiss him in reverse. He was still inside, so he pumped once, then twice, and then three times, all while showing that particular girl's bantam and blessed breasts some affection.

She shook a bit, and Sora was careful about his ego, like usual.

Naminé had let out a sigh of satisfaction, then laying overtop the boy with bated breathing. Then, Sora randomly asked, "Hey, you want me to touch you again?"

"Shut up—take a nap."

And so, Sora was able to laugh and rest, and his thoughts of whoring against Kairi were set at ease. Somehow, having casual sex with a girl who strongly resembled the object of his affection reminded him of what's important. He knew he still loved her, and he also knew everything would be okay, so long as he trusted in God—

Wait. Wasn't the χ-blade supposed to get all flashy? Ah, well. He'd figure that out when it was time to wake.

* * *

**-X-**

"You, uh...you always have something dirty or hilarious to say," Sora replied. "I guess I'm a little eager."

King Mickey chuckled, opting to dash away the younger guardian's hopes, "Nah. I'll...keep it tame, this time."

* * *

**-X-**

Sora's eyes gradually opened. He didn't shoot awake like Riku did after the exam...probably because the dream he just had was a tad bit sweeter. Wasn't just any old dream—Sora definitely had proof of mastery in his undergarments.

He found himself sitting in the big chair Ven was previously sleeping in; he heard voices to the right of him, then noticing something odd on his face.

"What the...?" Sora stammered at the fake glasses, pink nose, and mustache.

Excitedly, Ven said, "Hey—he's awake!"

* * *

**-X-**

"The Organization's been acting weird since I got the χ-blade," Sora recounted. "There was that girl who laughed at me, and then that whole thing with Ansem and Xemnas. Oh, and I forgot Kairi mentioned that boy in the mask talking to her... Vanitas, was it?"

Terra, Aqua, and Ven nodded, the first of whom deducing, "They must be getting desperate. Sora...you think you can show me the χ-blade again?"

"You mean this?" He brought it forth, holding it out. "Take it."

Terra took the mighty weapon in his possession, looking it over and marveling at the palpable power. Giving it back, he said, "This is definitely the real deal. I don't know how anyone could fake this."

"Almost, but not quite," Sora informed, pointing to the keychain, which was still broken. "There's still one last phase it needs to go through before it's complete."

"I see," said Terra. "Until then, you'd better make sure Xehanort doesn't acquire it. The first thing he's gonna do is try to open up Kingdom Hearts."

Aqua adopted a pensive stance. "One thing I wanna know is...where did you get it from?"

"Someone brought it to me. Someone I'm realizing may be more trouble than he's..." And gradually, Sora got _ridiculously hard. _

The teen—who had been turned into an adult, had a dreamlike experience of returning to his teen self, and then awoke to his adult body again—looked directly at Aqua and then focused solely on Terra and Ven because the girl next to them was causing him to have a panic attack. The reason why wasn't clear, but it definitely had something to do with his sexual attraction to her, and that got amplified to level ninety-nine in a matter of seconds.

"More trouble than he's worth, and, uh...he wore a black coat, so I couldn't see his face. But, um...he called himself The Master of Masters." Sora turned sideways, indeed awkward as he found a lot to appreciate about Aqua's figure. And her imposing demeanor, that of which radiated from her angelic face.

Terra and Ven were thankfully oblivious, as they both hummed at hearing that name. Aqua, on the other hand, seemed more preoccupied with Sora's hardly-noticeable uptick in awkwardness, reflected in her intrigued body language, and yes, that arched stance she took made Sora mental.

Anyway, Terra repeated, "'Master of Masters'? That sounds like something our old master used to joke about. You know...in a serious way."

Ven recalled, "That's right. He'd say stuff like, 'Remember, students: the Master of Masters can see you when you're lazy, so don't shirk your training,' or something like that."

Terra chuckled, "Yeah—that always got me riled up to train at home. Being a master really meant something whenever Eraqus mentioned the Master of Masters."

Aqua, however, attempted pinpointing the source of Sora's awkwardness while advancing the conversation, jesting, "I bet Sora thinks he's a master, walking around with that huge Keyblade."

"I-it's not that big," Sora diffused, albeit unnecessarily.

Terra scoffed, pointing at the χ-blade, "Are you kidding? That χ-blade is almost taller than you! Can't deny I'm a little scared of what you can do with it."

Focusing hard on Terra, Sora replied, "It's strictly for defeating the Organization. After that, I'm giving it back to the Master."

Terra nodded. "Might be wise. Too much power corrupts us easily. Trust me, I should know."

Aqua then pondered, "Wait, if the Master of Masters gave it to you, then how did he acquire it? Last time I saw it, it came after Ven and Vanitas clashed, meaning something had to happen for it to be forged."

"Oh, yeah. I guess you can't really just get it for free." Sora thought this was a head-scratcher, therefore he scratched his head, asking, "Wait, how is it made again...?"

Terra and Aqua looked at each other and shrugged, so they looked to Ven, who said, "Two opposing yet equally powerful forces of darkness and light have to clash, and one side must be defeated for the χ-blade to be made. I think Xehanort mentioned other ways to make it, but that's the one I know."

"Hm... Did Xehanort mention any effects the χ-blade has on the wielder?" Sora inquired.

"Not that I know of."

Sora then explained, "This χ-blade in particular has...sort of had a unique effect on me."

Terra asked, "How so?"

"Well... Aqua, did you notice I look slightly older than Riku?"

Stymied at first, the Keyblade Master then admitted, "Now that you mention it—you do seem older because of the facial hair. Aren't you supposed to just be a teenager by now?"

"I am. But the χ-blade aged me up for some reason."

Ven was pleasantly puzzled to hear that. Amused, he asked, "Really? How old do you feel?"

"Uhh...honestly, I still feel fourteen—I mean, fifteen. I keep forgetting I slept a whole year."

That was Aqua's cue to tease him again. "You were asleep, too? It's a wonder you saved us."

"Hey, it was just a year. Ugh...'just a year'."

Terra exhibited metaphorical buckets of confusion, "Wait, you were asleep for a year? I'm gonna regret this, but how?"

Sora smiled graciously as he finally felt his raging erection subside. "There's a guy who can explain all this. You probably remember him as Master Yen Sid."

* * *

**-X-**

Riku showed off his selfies from his trek through the Realm of Darkness with Mickey, and he finally admitted he took those pictures to show off his new haircut. Though, all that came at the cost of opening his phone and forgetting he had a sweet porn scene playing, so all the girls in the jacuzzi became subject to his taste in fuck-flicks. Thankfully, Yuffie was quite amused, followed by Tifa demanding to see the rest of that clip. Aerith and Larxene concurred, and Olette and Kairi pretended they weren't interested. At first.

So after everyone, including Donald Duck, got hot and bothered, Riku proceeded to show off what he originally opened his phone for.

"Yeah, I figured the dark backdrop would compliment my silver depth," he told Olette, who was impressed with his photogenic prowess and vocabulary.

Sitting on the other side of him in the Jacuzzaga, Aerith also viewed Riku's humble catalog, doting on the visual fidelity of each picture. "That Gummiphone's got one amazing camera. Don't you wanna take our picture, too?"

Riku nodded with a smirk. "I thought you'd never ask. First, how 'bout a group selfie with the life of the party?"

Tifa swiftly took the invitation, wading across the jacuzzi to sit directly on his lap, and then she requested, "Ooh—get my good side!"

Larxene took a spot across Tifa's own lap, draping her legs over Aerith's thighs while hanging an arm around Olette. She announced, "Ready!"

Tifa called over to Yuffie and Kairi sitting next to Donald, saying, "Get your butts in the picture! You can still squeeze in!"

Yuffie shook her head. "I think I'll sit this one out."

"Me too," Kairi said. "I'll wait for the solo pic."

Riku shrugged. "Suit yourself, you two. And ladies, feel free to give your best duck-face—I won't shame you."

Donald, who clearly wasn't super-attracted to featherless, human females, grumbled, "I resent that."

And as Riku snapped multiple pictures of himself surrounded by mostly nude girls, the star-studded sky above them revealed a phenomenon of a Lane's gate opening. The gate then ushered in Sora's _Highwind_.

Everyone's attention was drawn by the arriving Gummi ship's engine, and when Sora, Aqua, Terra, and Ven all jumped out, there were many salutations given, hands shaken, and, of course, questions asked.

And in the time Sora had driven back to Yen Sid's tower, he made the acute realization that his Lust Aura was also reversing its power on him, as well. And so it occurred, that when he first arrived, seeing everyone stand up in the jacuzzi made him too horny to function.

"Holy smokes..."

* * *

**-X-**

**A/N: **Gee, I wonder how long the next chapter will take. Oh, shit—should I plug my non-fanfic projects here? Or should I say something perverted?

**Deadpool: **¿Por qué no los dos?

**A/N: **Okay! You there... Ever heard of M.U.G.E.N? Hope you said yes, because I'm totally making a hi-res version of Sora for M.U.G.E.N, and the cool part is I've already released his beta version. If you like old school 2D fighting games, give him a whirl! Keep in mind, he's crazy-unbalanced and a little funny-lookin' on certain animations, but he's totally free. And yes, his A.I. is super unhinged, almost like he's pissed off with everyone...? By design, of course. (Mostly.)

**Deadpool: **No kidding—that kid's a freak of pure and innocent nature.

**A/N: **And I am steadily updating his second release. Oh, and there's another full-fledged fighting game I'm working using the Unreal Engine 4. Sora's the first character to be introduced, so it's a crossover.

**Deadpool: **Badass, now say something perverted!

**A/N: **...Wait. Find the link to my Sora 4 Mugen project in my YouTube videos, the channel of those being linked in profile! (Also, there's a paytreeon link buried somewhere in—)

**Deadpool: **Get nasty.

**A/N: **Ahem. Don't you love it when the very first video is screaming your name? Like, you literally just hit go, and boom, it's right there. Everything you were looking for. Not only that, but you were good, and you waited a while, and you even resisted the attractive person down the street—all so you could love yourself in good moderation, baby. Tell me that shit doesn't feel good. I'm totally speaking from the experience of a friend, though...ha.

**Deadpool: **Nice. Now when's **Chapter 8: Sora Must Die**?

**A/N: ***Shrugs*


End file.
